<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me by Laurbid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609189">Touch Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurbid/pseuds/Laurbid'>Laurbid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sengoku Basara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Counter Sex, Doing It on the Floor, Food Kink, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit As Lube, The second pairing really is only the focus for one chapter!, University AU, Wall Sex, cause they're dumb, more tags will be added according to how the story progresses, promise!!, tied up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurbid/pseuds/Laurbid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Date Masamune is close friends with Sanada Yukimura, the two spend their days at university studying and competing against each other. It isn’t until a drunken night that things change between them, which leads them to question some things about themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Date Masamune/Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuurou/Sarutobi Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started writing this since I noticed there is not a single multi-chapter explicit series about these two completed, and I think that they really need to fuck, y'know? Also, sometimes you are just horny on main and need an outlet.<br/>Btw, all these chapters have a song that I used as my main inspiration for what Is going to happen in the chapter, you can listen to them if you want, they are not essential to the plot, but will probably give you an idea of what vibe I was going for.<br/>This chapter's inspiration song is "sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RF0HhrwIwp0</p><p>Chapter tags: mutual masturbation, oral sex, anal sex, first time (technically).</p><p> </p><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After going out for drinks, Yukimura and Masamune returned to their building late at night. They had gone out for drinks with some friends. Chosakabe, who had been one of those friends, dared them to down a full bottle of something. The showdown ended on a tie, and when Keiji started hitting on their very sweet waitress they bolted out of there, obviously taking him with them. After that little incident, the group decided to call it a night since it was almost three in the morning and Keiji had ruined the evening. So, with that, they made their way back to their respective homes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thing is, Masamune had lost his key somewhere during the past week and during the last few days, he still hadn't gotten a replacement. Now, the problem was that  Kojuro wasn’t answering his texts. He hadn’t gone out with them since he had something else to do, same with Sasuke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I believe you should stay over at our apartment giving the circumstances.— Yukimura said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your roommate wouldn’t mind?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I doubt that Sasuke would be unwelcoming to you given your current circumstances.— And with that, the decision was final.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura opened the door to his flat and they both took off their shoes at the entrance. The sudden change of scenery, one which included a lot more privacy, made him feel almost shy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sasuke should return at some point tonight, besides that, we don't have anything else you could sleep in, except the couch, I hope it is to your liking.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s fine, I'll take anything at this moment. Thank you for letting me stay here.— He said as he sat down in it. —You have a very nice place.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'll bring you a blanket.— he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Don't worry</b>
  <span>, I’m actually hot.— and arched his back to try and take off his coat. Yukimura just stared at him, now he was feeling hot too. Could it be the room?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I, um... I'm feeling a bit hot as well.—Maybe it was his imagination, but Masamune looked almost... seductive with his back arched like that, his face all flushed and hooded eyes. —I'll check the air conditioning.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I guess that works.— He went to the kitchen to check on the air conditioning, but nothing was off. Perhaps, he'd had too much to drink? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I raise the temperature?" he wondered. "Probably not, Sasuke will complain tomorrow." He turned around to look at Masamune. "Oh no! He's hot!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi! What are you staring at me for?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nothing! I wasn't staring!— The quick scan Masamune did on him revealed that that was a lie. If there was nothing going on then why was there a bulge in his pants? His gaze lingered there for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you say so.— Yukimura swallowed in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'll get you a blanket...— And with that, he scurried to his room to avoid any more embarrassment. “What is going on with me tonight!?” He felt his dick twitched as he remembered the darkened skin of his collarbone. —Please stay down!— he pleaded to no avail. Did seeing that couple making out on their way back awaken him? He hadn’t had any sort of relief for a couple of weeks now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still!! That did not feel like a good enough excuse to get excited with the presence of his friend/rival in his apartment… with just the two of them… with Masamune’s…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! I beg of you! Stop reacting!” His dick twitched again as if mocking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With reluctance, Yukimura returned to the living room with a blanket in his arms. Maybe he would change the thermostat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Umh... Masamune-dono...— he called as he approached the couch. —Here you go...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you, I really appreciate this.— Yukimura left the folded blanket on top of the couch </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No problem...— And observed how Masamune was struggling to unbutton the first button of his shirt. —Masamune-dono… would you like me to help you with that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His question was met with a blank stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Would you want to help me?— Masamune asked, cautious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I mean… only if you would be fine with it...— Yukimura asked, the bravery (or impulsivity) with which he had asked his previous question now wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to help me?— he rested his right elbow next to the blanket Yukimura had left for him and the tone of his voice changed in a way that was suggestive yet guarded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura tried to speak, but words failed him. —Would it be okay?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We could stop whenever.— Masamune patted the space next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite feeling unsure about their present situation, he sat down, his face turned to Masamune. Staring at his eye. His heart was racing. He could hear the thumping in his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he placed a hand over Masamune’s chest. Then, he looked at his eye again, waiting for confirmation. What he got in response a quick glance up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go for it.” It seemed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura leaned in for a kiss, but Masamune moved his face away. —I don’t like kissing.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—... I understand.— To anyone else, this might have been fine, but Yukimura really liked to kiss his partners. He felt as if there was a certain intimacy and sweetness that came with it. —Uh...can I kiss your neck?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, the neck is fine, just don’t kiss me on the lips.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll keep that in mind.— Feeling slightly more confident, he started undoing the buttons on Masamune’s shirt one by one. He could see his rattled breathing through his chest. Seeing his friend who was usually cool and collected slightly rattled comforted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One by one he started undoing his buttons, revealing the skin under the clothing. When he  arrived at his stomach he stopped. The rest of the shirt was tucked under his trousers and felt a bit nervous about going the whole way. Instead, he placed his right hand on top of Masamune’s shoulder, under his shirt and pulled it down as he gave a soft kiss on his neck as if tempting the waters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha...— Masamune moaned. The two were now laying on the couch. Feelin that the shirt was getting in the way Masamune squirmed to try and take it off in an ungraceful manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You… uh....— Yukimura sat up and scratched the back of his head. —Look very good...— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me? I’ve seen you at your gym.— He answered and glanced at Yukimura’s stomach as he bit his bottom lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! Right… You have...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can I see that again?— Yukimura blushed a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it me? Or was that very smooth of him?” He snickered and started unbuttoning his own shirt. Masamune put his hands behind his hand as if he was watching a show. Yukimura chuckled. —Masamune-dono, what are you doing?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Enjoying the view.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Does this mean I should put on a show?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Yeah right</b>
  <span>! You’re doing great.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura after taking care of the buttons he took off his shirt and placed it on the top of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Now that’s what I’m talking about.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft! You seem to have gotten bolder now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I could say the same for you. Do you want to keep going?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t want to stop...— He placed a hand on Masamune’s hips. —I want to keep going.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—More fun for us then.—I</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura sat over Masamune’s crotch, grinding into him on accident. A jolt of unexpected pleasure waves passed through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune gasped and bucked his hips. He was feeling particularly sensitive that night. Whether it was because of Yukimura or the fact that they were actually going through with this, he was unsure. He did know, however, that if he didn’t get Yukimura’s cock inside his ass right then and there he was going to die of blue balls. He hadn’t gotten any action lately either. Perhaps that was playing a part as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura unzipped Masamune’s pants with his right hand and tried to maintain his balance with his left as he kissed Masamune’s collarbone and rested his nose on the crevice of his neck. He knew that if he didn’t keep his mouth busy, then he would involuntarily reach up to kiss his lips, and he wasn’t about to cross the first boundary set. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because having sex was fair game, but not kissing somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha...— Masamune gasped and squirmed under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something so satisfying about having Masamune under him making restless movements, with a flushed face and letting out lewd noised that captivated him and eased him into their encounter. The noises coming out of him were nothing short of entrancing and melodic, completely captivating. How could anyone resist that? It aroused him enough to make him go completely hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck!</span>
  </em>
  <span>— Masamune let out, barely understandable as he pushed Yukimura off of him and unbuckled his belt, pulled down his zipper and saw the agonizingly hard cock that he was rocking. “I want him so bad right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With desperation, he sat up and pulled down Yukimura’s pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ve had enough foreplay.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hepit on his hands and then grab out very hard, very long cock and grabbed Yukimura’s taking them both in his hand. With little to no shame, he rested his face on Yukimura’s shoulder and started rubbing them together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha.... Masa… Masamune-dono.— He whined into his friend’s ear. —Gods...— He let out a gasp over his neck as he felt him increase the pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quiet moans and gasps started filling the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune was desperately rubbing their dicks hard and fast against each other. His body was aching for that contact. He wanted to feel everything as intensely as he could. Every ounce of pleasure he could get. He needed it and would squeeze every drop he could because it was now or never. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his partner’s hot breath on his neck. It made him relish in the deliciously satisfying pleasure he was feeling and hoped Yukimura was feeling as well. Knowing he could stretch his hand out and feel the skin of another made sexual pleasures more enjoyable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune lifted his head. His eyes were closed by ecstasy and his mouth was open, as if waiting for another sound to come out from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura now had his hands placed around Masamune’s neck as if he was touching his face. He figured “if he doesn’t like mouth kisses then maybe he doesn’t like to be touched in his face either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha… please… keep going...— he begged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura lowered his head leaving left small lazy kisses over Masamune’s neck while his shaved chin scraped over his forehead. To Masamune, the softness of his friend’s touch almost made a kiss on the lips tempting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then they locked eyes in a second of heavy breathing, and Masamune thought “yeah… kissing on the lips is off the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really want to kiss him.” Yukimura thought at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt the other man tense up and then relaxing. And when he looked down, he saw cum dripping down his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no! Sasuke will find out if we leave a stain!” He thought. The thing is, he didn’t want to leave him or get up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What are you doing?— Masamune managed to say uninterrupted as he saw Yukimura kneeling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And realized what his plan was when he took his dick in his mouth, licking it off. The overstimulation caused him to arch his back and try to hide his face with the armrest of the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—F...fuuuuck! Ah!— And bucked his hips into Yukimura’s warm wet mouth. He finally lifted his mouth causing a noisy sucking sound. A dry moan left Masamune’s lips. —Why did you do that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I felt like doing that.— Yukimura said more like a statement than a question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so gay! What the fuck is going on? Did I get the wrong impression from him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, you certainly did more than what I expected you to do.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Such as?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cleaning me up just now.— Yukimura shyly looked away and bit his lip. —What is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nothing is the matter!— Unconvinced, Masamune gave him a look. —I was hoping we could keep going...— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well that was unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you...— he couldn’t believe he was saying this to him. —If you want to keep going, then we should get some lube...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I understand.—Yukimura said. Without trying to think too much into it he got up and went to the bathroom almost tripping on his own feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune watched him leave and saw him still hard. “Well, now I feel embarrassed. No wonder he wanted to keep going” He hid his face with his arm. “We are.... he… we’re really doing this, huh?” About a minute or two later he heard that Yukimura had come back, Masamune lowered his arm to see and noticed that he had the lube, but also a condom. Yukimura’s dick was throbbing and his face was bright red, avoiding the other man’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Umh...— he began, —Maybe... we should move to the bed...— the way he said that was surprising, how he seemed to blush even more despite their previous actions was adorable, Masamune couldn’t completely believe it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, at least I get to be fucked. I wonder how rough he will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—...we should be more comfortable.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What? Oh! Yes!— He sat up and saw a trembling hand reach out to him. He looked up to see Yukimura with a very blushed face. Oh!! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span> he blushed! How much cuter could he get!? He took it and was gently lead to his friend’s bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While doing so Yukimura kept trembling, not from nervousness, but because his whole body was beginning to hurt and his cock felt like he needed release soon, how did he manage to keep such a cool head despite the circumstances surprised him deeply. Maybe it was the fact that if he was going to do it with Masamune, he felt he had to do it right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They dropped on the bed causing it to creak. Masamune unbuttoned Yukimura’s shirt while he removed the other’s already unbuttoned shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s in the way.” Masamune thought as he removed the red shirt “Hell! He’s got some nice abs.” He thought as the other man dropped the shirt on the floor. Yukimura then slid the opened shirt off as he pressed a kiss to his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Masamune-dono smells so good.” He thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the cloth out of the way, Masamune dropped back on the bed. “I want to kiss his lips.” He thought as he lightly sucked his clavicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha...aah.— Masamune bucked his hips and Yukimura took the opportunity to remove his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura continued to kiss Masamune’s skin, focusing on his chest, making the other man let out pleased noises. Without stopping his lips, he caressed Masamune’s now bare legs and gently spread them with his right hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just put it in already!— he whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I will do that...— so he opened the condom and slid it on. —But, uh...?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ve... never done it with another man...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so confused right now.” He thought. —Just use a lot of lube and put it in slowly, I’ll tell you when you can move.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Oh... I see...— Yukimura then opened the bottle and put too much lube in his hand. Masamune was about to say something, but that would mean delaying things more, so he just beared with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura coated his dick with lube and made sure no spot was uncoated, still, he found that there was still a lot of it on his hand, he was unsure of what to do with it until Masamune intervened. </span>
</p><p><span>—</span><b>So slow!</b><span>.— Without breaking eye contact, he grabbed Yukimura’s hand and licked his palm from the bottom up to where his fingers began and sucked his middle and ring fingers, cleaning some of the remaining lube from them. —Now...</span><b> fuck </b><b><em>me</em></b> <b><em>hard</em></b><span>.— </span></p><p>
  <span>Maybe the sexiest person in the world was Date Masamune and nobody had discovered it yet, except for Sanada Genjiro Yukimura, who at that moment was dazed by the show that had been put up in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A...as you say...— Yukimura lifted Masamune’s ass and aligned himself with his entrance. —But will you be alright?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t care! I need you inside me right now!— He whined and threw back his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well now, who could reject such an enthusiastically needy request?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any more hesitation, Yukimura slowly inserted his head whilst gauging at Masamune’s reaction. He was breathing heavily and his face had gone almost completely red. Not only that but also his eyes were tightly shut and his mouth was open wide. On the back of his mind, he was thinking about how fortunate he was to have this view all for himself. “I truly cannot imagine another man as alluring as he.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Keep going.— Masamune panted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay. How is this?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune breathed heavily for a few seconds. After a deep sigh and a teasing movement from his hips, he said: —Give it to me as hard as you can.— He intended to sound commanding, but instead, his command came out a breathless request.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that a challenge?— Yukimura asked as he slowly started to move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s... Ahn! invitation for you to be rough on me. I need your cock so much right now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was mutual. It’s better to have a partner for these matters, and it’s even better when they plead to you in such seductive ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I need you as well right now.— Yukimura slammed into him at the same pace as his last thrust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hah!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, If it causes you to sound like that...” He slammed into Masamune a bit faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh god yeah!” He thought as he felt Yukimura slam deep into him. The movement was so hard and strong, and it felt so darn good. He was, definitely, going to regret this in the morning. Still, he would take him all night long if it meant getting slammed like this. And with such patient and attentive hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt another deep thrust that was quicker than the last one. And another. And another. Yukimura was picking up a steady pace, and god, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. If only he could get a coherent sentence out, he would be pleading for Yukimura not to stop. Now if he would just...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haa!— Masamune let out a dry moan as he felt Yukimura hit his prostate. Then, he stopped completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you alright!?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah...— he panted. — Don’t stop!— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura, ever so slowly pulled out leaned down and whispered into his friend’s ear: —Should I keep going then?— The whisper sent shivers down Masamune’s spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fuck yes!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Understood...— His body twitched in anticipation. Upon feeling Masamune’s excitement, Yukimura sucked lightly at the skin just above his collarbone, making him moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Yukimura started moving again. He started slow. Making sure it wasn’t more than what his partner could handle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—More… please...— Masamune begged with a half-hooded eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was beginning to pick up his pace when… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hah! Right... there...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Here then...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace quickened and he started mercilessly aiming for the other man’s prostate, causing intense waves of pleasure to go through his body. Yukimura moaned as he thrust into him. He repeated his quickened pace with desperation, he wanted to keep thrusting. Masamune just felt so good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His thrusts started getting messier and out of rhythm. He was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—M...Masamune...dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah...?— He managed to let out between loud wanton moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m... close...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh... I...ha... guess you... enjoyed yourself?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. What did he mean by that? Was he not enjoying himself as well? He then started pumping on Masamune’s member in hopes of correcting that. He felt gratification seeing the other man grasping at the sheets on his side with such force that his knuckles turned white. Gosh, he was so close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune felt like he could go mad from pleasure. It wasn’t enough that Yukimura was thrusting into his prostate as if their lives depended on it, he had begun to pump him in an uncoordinated fashion as if he wasn’t feeling pleasure from one source he was feeling it from another. It was overwhelming. It made him scream. Loudly, and in an uncontrollable fashion as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masa...mune...dono.— Yukimura said as he came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second both looked at each other as they tried to catch their breath. Then Yukimura chuckled and laid down next to Masamune, who then moved to give him space on the bed, resting between him and the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haha... That was…— he stopped for a moment to sigh. —I enjoyed myself very much.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh...— he looked away involuntarily, hiding a flush that threatened to appear. —Yeah... it was… good.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You... umh... should sleep here tonight... it’s probably best...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you...— Masamune, still feeling that post-orgasm bliss chuckled some more. —So... first time with another man huh?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha…— He paused to catch his breath. —Was it obvious?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, only a little. But, for your first time with another man, you did pretty well.— Masamune yawned and moved his head to get more comfortable. Yukimura stretched to grab something on his nightstand. It was a water bottle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I assume that you might need it. I would go out into the hall to get another but...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haha, no, don’t worry about it.— He unscrewed the cap and drank a little, enough to give his throat some relief. —Thank you.— Then handed it back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re welcome.—And downed the contents. —We should clean up...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t want to get up.— Masamune whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since Yukimura didn’t either, for about a minute, the two men laid down catching their breath whilst looking at the white ceiling. Until Masamune laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it?— Yukimura turned to look at Masamune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You should’ve seen your face when I licked your hand!— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wh...what!? What was it you found so amusing!?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, I’d never seen you so surprised before.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well… I was. I certainly was not expecting you to be so... creative...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two looked at each other for a few seconds, and let out a chuckle that became a short noisy laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura turned around and grabbed a box of tossed that was also on his nightstand. He took out a few and handed them to Masamune. He took them and started cleaning himself up. In the meantime, Yukimura took off the condom, cleaned himself up as well and wrapped the condom in the tissues and threw them on a bin on the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend whistled in amazement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can you do mine next?— he handed him his tissues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Will do.— Yukimura took them and dunked them on the trash bin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Nice.</b>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you. I’ve practiced.— He was met with an odd look. —It’s not that… I don’t… I just throw a lot of stuff.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you say so...— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura, too tired to put up a fight grabbed his favourite tiger blanket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tired already?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, I am.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Goodnight then, Sanada.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pleasant dreams, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like... you can tell I only wanted to write the smut... and you would not be wrong...</p><p>I'll add a small explanation about the way I see their relationship in general in case anybody wants it.<br/>The way I see their relationship when talking in a romantic sense at least is that Yukimura has feelings towards Masamune, but due to the circumstances surrounding them, he doesn't have the time to process those feelings. On the other hand, Masamune has more of a cool head and has no problem processing everything that is happening, so he knows he has feelings for Yukimura but also knows that he has other more important things to think about.<br/>The reason I see it this way best summed up in this cutscene, in the last 2 minutes to be precise, just by facial expressions alone:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XhBqyErp8YM</p><p> </p><p>Next update: March 30, 2030<br/>Edit* 11/apr<br/>Chapter 2 is up!! Go go go!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Returning the Favour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song I used for this chapter is Magnets by Disclosure ft. Lorde: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNkL9Lw9d9U</p><p>Tags for this chapter: oral sex, anal sex, doing it on the floor cause I thought it would be funny.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Last night hadn't been a dream. The evidence of their encounter had been left everywhere. Masamune felt it in his head that was suffering a terrible hangover, by his ass that was regretting not being properly stretched out, but most importantly, he felt last night deep inside his skin. So much so that it made his fingers curl and something inside him ache. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been so easy to let himself get lost with Yukimura despite the awkwardness at the start. But why? Was it the tender touches? The feeling of his breath on his skin? How close to each other they had been? Or could it have been the feeling of his hands against his skin? He looked at his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono?— Yukimura asked in a low raspy voice. —Are you awake?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah... Yeah, I am.— Yukimura who’d had his back towards Masamune turned around to face him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A...about last night...— He seemed at a loss for words, and the red colour of his face wasn't hidden by the blankets and sheets. —Are...are you hurt? I… I may have been too rough on you...- He hid his mouth with the blanket in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, don’t worry about that. Had I wanted you to be softer with me I would have told you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So… you are alright?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wait a minute… Does that mean that… Do you like your partners to be rough on you?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes,— he answered with a large grin. —And you had no problem complying with my wishes.— Masamune teased. Yukimura then lowered his face even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I...I guess I didn’t.- If Yukimura had to be completely honest, then he would have to confess that any plea said in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice of his, or made in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> would make him comply with literally anything. Even giving him the moon! But, given the circumstances, it didn’t seem like the right thing to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you have aspirin or something? My head is killing me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I, umh... yes. Wait for me here.— He said and sat up, then wondered how to get out of his bed without having to go through Masamune, since he was on the side of the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll just go with you.— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such was their luck that Sasuke wasn’t there that morning. Maybe he was still asleep or something. Hadn’t he said something about a date, anyway? Maybe he hadn’t returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune was tempted to ask for his whereabouts but thought it best not to jinx anything. Yukimura handed him a mug with an aspirin to Masamune, who was laying down on the couch, unwilling to get up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My most sincere apologies, it is my fault that you are now uncomfortable.— He said bowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, </span>
  <b>don’t worry</b>
  <span>, it’s okay.— “To be honest, I would do it again.” He thought, but instead settled on: —I’ll be fine later.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I still feel like this is my fault.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bah! You worry too much. I’ll be fine in around two hours.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you sure about that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes!— He said and with that things were settled.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Monday morning they greeted each other as they would any other day. In their case, this meant Masamune saying “yo, Sanada!” and Yukimura answering with a proper greeting, such as “good morning Masamune-dono”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That day, Masamune had arrived late, which meant there was no seat next to his friends (see: Yukimura) to which he didn’t sigh in relief, he just… breathed out loudly and heavily. A totally normal thing to do out of the blue and for no reason at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay fine! They </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> being awkward around each other. But could you blame them? What do you do when you have sex with one of your closest friends? In a drunken state? </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in the case of Masamune, still, feel the incredibly gentle and intimate touch of the other person on your skin? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unless you know what to do, you probably avoid the person. Or, even if you do have the answer you might still avoid them anyway, it all depends on how much you wish to avoid confrontation.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tuesday proceeded the same way as Monday earning them some odd looks from their friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wednesday would have been the same, but they had a pairs project to make and a strict professor with an equally strict deadline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must act normal around Masamune-dono,” Yukimura thought, suppressing the salacious fantasies of Masamune licking his fingers slowly and attentively staring him down, teasing his...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door to Masamune’s apartment opened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono!— He shouted to push his inappropriate fantasies away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Oi! </b>
  <span>Keep it down, you’re going to annoy the neighbours.— He then looked around. —Come in.—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After settling everything down they proceeded to continue their group project, and everything wasn’t fine. There was tension in the air. The sexual kind. Yukimura was remembering how Masamune’s Adam’s apple bobbed when gasping, and the way his body arched, and... he was sporting a semi now... In his friend/rival’s house... and they were supposed to be doing a project together... and he hadn’t brought a jacket, so hiding it was kind of tricky. The whole situation was tricky really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the same time, Masamune was having a similar train of thought, but it mostly revolved around the careful, mindful touches that Yukimura made on his skin, as well as how he cleaned him with his mouth and... he had a semi on as well... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So things were going well so far…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What to do? Well, depending on how much balls you have, you ask them to let you experience the sequel in 4D. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would Masamune go for it? Well, first he had to figure out if his... friend (yes, let's stick with that for now) was as... satisfied about the other night as he was, the problem was finding a way to not overstep whatever boundaries there still were with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unconsciously, he looked over at Yukimura’s crotch, however, it was being very obviously covered by his bag, his arms pressing it over his legs so it almost comically covered the area of his crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oi, Yukimura?— the need to tease him rose instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Y-yes, Masamune-dono?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can I borrow a pencil from you...?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! Yes, you may just allow me to take it out of my belongings...— He then proceeded to place it in a way that blocked Masamune’s view of his… problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>for a second there he seemed to stop, only to then proceed as if nothing had happened. Then, Masamune saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>! “As I thought.” He wondered for a moment if he should take action. The memory of his breath on his neck said yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey... Sanada... I was thinking...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—...Yes...?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I uh…— he felt shy and insecure all of a sudden, —I didn’t return the favour from the other day...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Favour? Please tell me of which favour you speak of.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune got closer to him, and whispered —the one you did with your mouth.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one he did with his mouth? What could he be...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh my…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It would be...— he swallowed and bit his lower lip. —...very considerate of you to do so...— Masamune started kissing his neck.—...and (ah!) very much appreciated.— He gasped when he felt Masamune’s hand on his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tell me if you wanna stop.— Yukimura nodded, and Masamune proceeded to unzip his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, I guess I left you quite an impression.— Masamune said when he saw the bulge under his boxers. He looked up to see Yukimura’s face coloured a deep red. —And don’t you show pretty faces as well.— He said, taking his cock out from the crease in his red boxers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave it a few gentle pumps as he paid close attention to his friend’s reactions. Low gasps and heavy paused breaths. His eyes for a moment looked at Yukimura’s clenched hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before proposing this scenario to him Masamune was quite nervous, but his</span>
  <span> sharp gasps and red face made the previous nervousness worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And without losing another second he took Yukimura in whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Involuntarily, Yukimura threw back his head in pleasure and,  unfortunately, hit his head with the bookcase behind him making the whole thing tremble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Oi!</b>
  <span> Are you alright!?— Masamune asked, concerned. Yukimura chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am alright.— he answered as he rubbed his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you sure?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I assure you,— he quickly reassured him. —I am alright, my head has suffered worse pains.— This was probably not going to happen again, so he might as well take the opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Of course, your head has suffered worse.— He muttered under his breath. —You sure you don’t need some ice for that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I assure you!! It is not necessary.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We can still do this after.— he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, I am fine Masamune-dono.— They locked eyes for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Should I continue then?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—T-t-that… yes… Let us proceed.— Despite the interruption, he felt really hot, maybe taking off his shirt would help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune smiled and took him in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha!— The man bobbed his head up and down whilst licking the shaft with all his might. He sucked with force and deepthroated him. Yukimura’s toes curled from the waves of pleasure that flowed throughout his body. —Masa...Masamune...dono...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The memories of the other night weren’t corrupted by alcohol, Masamune really is the sexiest person alive and Yukimura is the lucky guy who got to receive his attention twice already. The way his eye made for such a piercing and seductive glare while his mouth sucked him off in a way never done before would make any sane soul lose their sanity to pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha… W-wait!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune looked at him with surprise. Wasn’t he enjoying himself? —What is it?— Yukimura took his face in his hands and pulled him closer. That innocent action made Masamune feel some things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I want you…— He said with his face still flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh! So that was it! —Well…— without tearing his gaze away, he reached out to his nightstand and sat over his legs to get to the top drawer. —...That can be arranged. But first…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I need you to get me all ready for you.— he whispered to Yukimura’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Anything you need.— He said as he unbuttoned Masamune’s pants. That made him realise how close they were. He could feel his warm breath near his lips, the warmth radiating from his body, smell him. It was so real. It made him want him more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand now on his chest erased every train of thought from his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura still wanted to kiss him, but boundaries were boundaries. He rested his nose on his shoulder and lowered his hands down to remove Masamune’s shirt. With the shirt now off Yukimura pressed him close and caressed his warm back with a colder hand. Masamune shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is the matter?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your hands are cold, maybe we should warm them up.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you suggest?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How about this?— Masamune grabbed one of Yukimura’s hands and placed it on his thigh. —Touch me...— He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While that suggestion didn’t sound like the most efficient way to warm up hands, Yukimura wasn’t going to object. Instead, ever so obediently, he gently slid his palms on the other’s sides over to his ribs. He pressed his nose close to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune shivered at the touch, relishing at the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My apologies, my hands must be very cold.— Yukimura said and kissed his clavicle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s fine…— words seemed insufficient to explain how that made him feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s good.— He continued to kiss him. —May I put it in now?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please do…— Yukimura lowered Masamune’s pants. —But first, you need to stretch me out.— He said as he pulled out of his nightstand a small bottle of blue coloured lube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—With?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Your fingers.— Masamune poured some of the lube on his mouth and took Yukimura’s hand again. He held his breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune licked them without losing eye contact. His hot wet tongue swirled around his fingers in a seductively slow fashion. This made Yukimura realize that he would agree to anything that Masamune asked of him if he did this exact thing every time. He was only human after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Now stretch me out.— He whispered next to Yukimura’s ear sending shivers down his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We should probably lie down first.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! You are right!— They both looked at the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be cold.” They both thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura then held Masamune close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wh-What are you doing?— he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Extending our clothes so we have somewhere to lie on.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good thinking.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you.— After some rustling he finally said —There it is, we can lie down now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thanks.— Masamune turned around and saw the clothes neatly extended. —Heh, you did a good job.— He then proceeded to lie over the clothes with his butt in the air holding himself up by his forearms. —I think you would like this.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'd rather see your face.” He thought but wasn’t about to protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is the part where you stretch me out.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune lifted his ass a bit to let him insert a finger into his ass and left out a hard breath upon its entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-Does it hurt?-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-No, it’s fine.- His face was flushed a deep red colour, and he was lightly biting at his lower lip. He could feel Yukimura poking around with one finger in a very curious fashion. -</span>
  <b>Oi!</b>
  <span> Just put another finger in.- He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Right!— Yukimura answered nervously. —I’m… putting another one in…— he said. Hesitantly, he started to push his middle finger in, noticing the ease with which Masamune took him in. He thought about saying something, but what would he say? Maybe it would even be rude to even point it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You need to move those fingers if you are going to stretch me out.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Right!— He started to try and move his fingers inside Masamune. “Am I doing this right?” He wondered. Masamune leaned his head over his, catchy breaths were coming out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can put it in now...— The warm of his breath *covered* (x) his face, and the intensity of his face just caused something inside of him to go… —Ha!— Masamune moaned. But why? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cheeky, aren’t you?— What was he talking about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, wait!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had curled his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Including the ones inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukimura pressed him closer. —Does that feel good?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>
    <em>Yeah</em>
  </b>
  <span>…— Masamune lowered his head to whisper into the other man’s ear. —But I thought you wanted to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.— Yukimura shivered again. —Ah! Too provocative?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea.” He thought and held out his free hand. —Can you pass me the lube?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune opened the small bottle and poured a generous amount on Yukimura’s hand. —You are not going to need more than that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. —My apologies, I was very wasteful last time.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>
    <em>Don’t worry</em>
  </b>
  <span>, you were nervous, I could tell.— Yukimura covered his girth in the lube feeling particularly self-conscious by the comment made by his current partner. —But, you seem more confident this time.— an “It’s nice” was left unsaid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just make it seem easier.” Yukimura thought, but —Really?— was all that came out, before kissing his clavicle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmm… </span>
  <b>
    <em>yeah</em>
  </b>
  <span>. You can put it in now.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I… understand…— He took out his fingers and grabbed his dick to align himself to Masamune’s entrance. Slowly, he entered him, his right hand holding his length up and his left caressing Masamune’s back from feeling him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune...dono…— Yukimura leaned his head on Masamune’s chest and tightened his hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune threw his head back and let out a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono, are you alright? Should I stop!?— Yukimura asked concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, you worry too much, I actually like this.— he moved his hips in a teasing fashion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moaned as he finally got Yukimura’s member completely inside him. It was deep inside him, filling him. —Hmm…— Masamune moved his hips as he tried to get more comfortable. —Hey… Do you like this?— his voice came out low and raspy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, I do...— Yukimura admitted.  —But… it probably would be better if you moved…— he felt cocky saying that, even if his tone wasn’t trying to express that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune slowly started to move his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Like this?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However you want.” He thought, but only a whine came out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura began to move slowly out of Masamune and carefully studied the contraction of his partners back muscles, doing his best to memorise them. The way they moved as they tensed up, how they relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune let out a heavy sigh as Yukimura’s member slid out, his face turning bright red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, Yukimura pushed himself into Masamune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Am I being too rough?— he asked kindly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, not at all.— Yukimura then slammed into Masamune once, gauging his reaction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haaa! </span>
  <b>Keep going</b>
  <span>…— Masamune pleaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He complied and started to pick up his pace. His hands trailed over Masamune’s hips and thighs as he savoured the feeling of his warm skin with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune was relishing the firm thrusts that Yukimura gave him. Each thrust managed to grind over his prostate firmly, he could take it like that for a while. He gasped slightly at the delicious waves of pleasure caused by the pounding he was getting. But he wanted more. —Ah… harder…— he managed to let out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you sure?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gods yes please!— Yukimura, to obey his orders, grabbed his dick and started pumping his shaft in pair with his thrust. It drove Masamune mad. —Ha! </span>
  <b>
    <em>Yes</em>
  </b>
  <span>!.... j-just like… that!— he barely managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Like that…— He said but desperately quickened his pace. He couldn’t control himself, all he was feeling was Masamune. That's all he </span>
</p><p>
  <span>cared about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so close. So close. Masamune tightened around him and it felt so good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—F-fuck!— Masamune let out. —Ha! I’m so close…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something so satisfying about hearing that, maybe it was the tone of his voice or the way his body quivered slightly different, but it filled him with pride and satisfaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Together…— he managed to say as his thrusts became messier and harder. Masamune’s wanton moans became louder, enough for them to be heard over in the next room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That feeling of overwhelming bliss was coming for him as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah… ah… ha…— moaned Masamune as he came. His essence spilling all over Yukimura’s hand. —Ha…— he exhaled loudly while he was still being pegged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura finally came and dropped down next to Masamune on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You okay?— he asked after hearing the thud he’d made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes…(huff) I am…(huff)— Yukimura turned his head and saw the bed next to him. —Not to complain (ha) Masamune-dono.— he started. —But… why didn’t we do it there?— and pointed at his bed.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English is not my native language, so writing Yukimura’s speech is incredibly hard for me, hopefully, I’ll improve as the chapters go on. Any tips are welcomed.</p><p>The next chapter will be longer whilst containing the same amount of smut, the only thing I'll be adding will be the story that has been pretty bare-bones so far, It's not something very complicated, but to do what I want to do I need to pad it up with more things.  I’ll try to have the next update be the second week of May. I’ll keep you updated on how things are going via this chapter's notes.<br/>Hopefully, it will be easier to write since it isn't all just plain smut.</p><p>Update* may 12th: hey guys, guess who didn’t look at their calendar when setting a posting date? This gal! By second week I meant the week of the 15th, so it’s this week, if I don’t post it on the weekend then I will post it Wednesday 20th.</p><p>Update* may 13th: my bitch professor after disappearing for two weeks finally gave us more work and cause she is one of "those" professors that explains jack shit and doesn't answer her emails I will most likely be focusing much more of my time on her stupid work than on the fic, I'll still try to make my deadline, but if I don't update by Wednesday I'll update on the weekend. Sorry for the new delay (if it sounds like I am complaining is because I hate her with a burning passion).</p><p>Update* may 20th: so... all my professors decided to dump all final projects to this week And next one... so I’ll get back to you on things. You can ask me about things on my tumblr<br/>https://magical-alien.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Friends with Benefits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags for this chapter:<br/>anal sex, against the wall, porn with feelings.</p><p>Song for this chapter: "This is Love" by SUPER JUNIOR (Or not really because that song is colour red and this chapter is dark blue but I couldn't find any song for this chapter so I used this which is the closest thing that I found for the feel that I wanted for the sex scene for this chapter). https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=utmykx9RUEw</p><p>Hope you enjoy this chapter ^^ I worked hard on it and I actually love how this turned out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>From the first time they met, Masamune knew that Yukimura wasn’t someone he could ignore. It wasn’t something as cliché and unrealistic as love at first sight, he doesn’t even believe it exists, it was more just a gut feeling, one he didn’t pay much attention to at the moment. It was something more like “I’m not going to be able to ignore him”. He wasn’t going to try and make conversation with him, but he wasn’t going to go out of his way to avoid Yukimura, they were in the same classroom, after all, a classmate is not someone you can easily avoid. </p><p>At some point shortly after, he did develop a crush on him, not that he would have admitted if somebody had asked him. Kojuro noticed but made no comment about the matter, something that Masamune deeply appreciated, it wasn’t something he wanted to admit or even acknowledge. It wasn’t until one day, about a month later, when he finally spoke up in class and said something so incredibly stupid with a straight face that Masamune felt his crush was dissolved into thin air. </p><p>“But didn’t the Chinese and the Portuguese all arrive in the same boat?” </p><p>They hadn’t.</p><p>It was soon after that, however, that they became rivals/friends.</p><p>Somehow both of them managed to keep a pretty similar score in tests and assignments, most of them having the same score with different incorrect answers, due to this they would sometimes end up explaining things to each other, that is if Sasuke or Kojuro hadn’t yet explained the answers to them. </p><p>—Masamune-dono, I am unable to comprehend your mistake, how could you write that the Ounin War was in 1469? That is incorrect by two years!— Yukimura remarked.</p><p>—Pfft, like you’re one to talk, you wrote that the Portuguese landed in Yakushima instead of Tanegashima!— He retorted smugly. </p><p>—Huh, we both have answered question number 5 wrongly.— </p><p>—Huh, you’re right…—</p><p>They would go out to drinks every so often with Kojuro and Sasuke (obviously), Motochika, Mori, Ieyasu, and Tokugawa joined them on occasion, not all of them at the same time, all of those guys in the same place drinking alcohol? That is just a recipe for trouble. </p><p>By the end of their first year at university, they had become pretty good friends/rivals. At some point, they both got into a sing-off using only T.M.Revolution songs where everyone who was present regretted not stopping them. The poor bastards had to endure their horrible singing, while sober.</p><p>By the time the second half of the year had rolled around the whole “crush” Masamune’d had towards Yukimura was something that had long left his mind, he was too busy either with his university assignments or with whatever petty one-off he had gotten into with him, again. </p><p> </p><p>So really, the fact that their relationship had developed from “rivals/friends” to “friends with benefits” was more of an unbelievably pleasant surprise than an inevitable occurrence. </p><p>Or at least that’s what Masamune liked to think. Anything else seemed either too convenient or ground he wasn’t comfortable walking in.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After that first evening in Masamune’s room when both of them were sober and not out of their minds, the question of “is this going to be more than a two-time thing?” came up.</p><p>—It, uh... it appears we have… once more…— Yukimura said, trying to sound chill and cool.</p><p><b>—Yeah</b>… we have…— Masamune winced at hearing his words coming out with a mildly annoyed tone and wished that he had expressed himself better.</p><p>—Uhh….— and Yukimura had clearly noticed. —If I have caused you discomfort or made you do something you did not consent to then I deeply apologise.—</p><p>—What? No! I’m just… tired.—</p><p>—Tired? Pardon my rudeness but I was the one who did all the work.— </p><p>—Pff, as you say, but next time let’s not do it on the floor.—</p><p>“<em> Next time.. </em>.”</p><p>—Masamune-dono… Is there going to be a “<em> next time” </em>?— </p><p>Oh shit! He said that. Now what? Out of pure coincidence casually end up having sex with Yukimura <em>again</em>? Pfft, c’mon man, as if…. </p><p>Or… Actually…. </p><p>Actually that did sound pretty good. When could they start? Should he sound eager? Should he play it cool? Masamune had, in the recent past, had one-night stands, but having a sex-friend wasn’t something that he’d had experience with beforehand. Don’t get him wrong, he was open to new experiences, however, having his first friend-with-benefits be Sanada Yukimura just wasn’t something that he was entirely comfortable with, given his past feelings.</p><p>Whatever! Post-orgasm feel-good vibes were still in his system and those made him feel particularly brave and carefree from time to time, and this was one of them. This is another way to say that none of those other things occurred to him until late at night.</p><p>—I guess that depends.—</p><p>—On what exactly?—</p><p>—If you would like to do this again.—he said, almost hesitantly. —I’m down, but I don’t know about you.— </p><p>—I guess…— Yukimura’s eyes looked to the side as if considering his options. —As long as you desire to do this then I shall as well.— His answer was so earnest and sincere, it made Masamune feel so flustered he hid his face.</p><p> </p><p>And so it began.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Friday afternoon, two weeks after that conversation had taken place, the two had returned to their building at around six in the afternoon, at just the right time when the lazy glow of the afternoon sun begins to turn into comforting darkness. </p><p>As Yukimura was about to get in the elevator, Masamune stopped him by grabbing his arm as he looked at his phone. </p><p>—What is it?— he immediately blushed. —This...this...this… this place is completely inappropriate for …— </p><p>—Oi!<b> Shut up!</b>— Masamune interrupted Yukimura. —Of course not, I don’t have that… whatever, I just want to make sure that Kojuro is actually going to be out.—</p><p>—Oh!— Yukimura let out a deep sigh of relief. </p><p>—Wait! Did you really think I was going to have us...— Masamune let out an exasperated sigh. </p><p>—My apologies Masamune-dono, but… remember the supplies closet?— </p><p>Ah yes, that time they had almost been caught red-handed in the university’s supply closet because both of their flats were not going to be available that afternoon; so, instead of going to a love hotel or something Masamune just shoved them both into a supply closet at their campus and after sucking Yukimura’s neck and clavicle for a few moments as he tried to undo his pants, suddenly, someone tried to open the door. They played it off as the door being stuck and luckily for them, it was someone they didn’t recognize and didn’t seem to recognize them back, however, his face did seem to say “were you shagging in here?”</p><p>—F-fine…. You do have a point.—Yukimura felt satisfied. —Just don’t be smug about it.— </p><p>—The only thing I will beg of you is to not repeat such incidents.—</p><p>—Heh, I’m pretty sure I can make you beg for more than that.—</p><p>—Please don’t!— Yukimura said as it dawned on him that Masamune was talking about their activities in the bedroom. —Ummm… that is to say… no… public… incidents.—</p><p>—I’ve just agreed to that.— Masamune kept doing things on his phone for a few moments until he stopped the silence by saying: —Wait! Does this mean I <em> can </em>make you beg for things when we’re having sex?—</p><p>—Um…— of course, he would single that out from what he said. —I guess… Like I said before, I request that we no longer speak of this here.—</p><p>The elevator door opened in front of them and a straight couple came out of the elevator.</p><p>—What do you say that we just go up to my apartment while Kojuro answers?—</p><p>—That sounds like a much better alternative.—</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Masamune unlocked the door to his apartment and let Yukimura in. —Are you hungry? Would you like to eat or would you rather just have a small snack?— he asked once they were inside. </p><p>—A small snack will be very appreciated, thank you.— After hearing this, Masamune made his way towards the kitchen, his friend trailing behind him. He started opening the cupboards looking for the snacks that Kojuro and him shared. He shoved away those that had a post-it saying ‘<em> Kojuro </em>’ and looked at the variety of chips that he had.</p><p>—Hey! You get to choose! Do you want fried shrimp chips, wasabi chips, rice candy, flavoured popcorn or chocolate pocky?—</p><p>—Uhh… shrimp chips, please…— </p><p>Masamune took out a small bag and handed it over to him, then took another one for himself, it was a popcorn bag. </p><p>—Do you want to watch something? I think there are classic Dragon Ball episodes at this time in some channel, I’ve caught them before.—</p><p>—That sounds like a good idea.—Yukimura answered effusively, almost like an excited puppy. Masamune looked at him with an amused look and chuckled, then made his way back to his couch. Yukimura thought that for a moment he saw a light flush come up on Masamune’s face, but shrugged it off sat down next to him. </p><p>He felt odd at the situation that he was currently finding himself in. It hadn’t been too long since they started sleeping together, but meeting in those circumstances had, in some way, become his new normal with Masamune, and now, sitting in a couch next to him eating chips was something that was not exactly alien but was certainly unexpected and out of what he had grown accustomed as the norm. </p><p>—Oi, what are you thinking about?— Masamune said, interrupting his train of thought. </p><p>—I was just... my apologies, I have grown accustomed to the nature of our previous encounters, so what we are currently doing seems out of the norm to me.— He settled on being honest, feeling that it was best. —H...however! I assure you I do not consider this unpleasant!— Masamune threw his head back on the couch and let out a loud sigh. —Have I offended you?— He asked curiously more than worriedly, to his own surprise.</p><p>—Heh, Not at all, I was actually thinking something similar.— What he really was thinking about was how much he wanted to be dicked down. Like, he wanted to be fucked so badly, but he had promised Kojuro that he would no longer walk in on Masamune getting laid on the apartment again, he’d had enough of his lewd screams (although Masamune had insisted that he had never been all that loud, and also protested by arguing that, the particular night that he was using to make his case, his hookup had been particularly hung, merciless and hard on his ass, therefore causing the ruckus from the other day, Kojuro in response sighed and Masamune knew that he had lost the argument), not to mention, there was the added secrecy of fucking Yukimura, so his hands were tied on the matter. —Maybe Dragon Ball and snacks aren’t the solution.— he said, muting the tv, then he turned to Yukimura and noticed he had not opened his chips. —Or maybe if you were actually eating.—</p><p>—Ah! Yes!— He opened his bag without hesitation. —Oh, for some reason this reminded me, did you understand what Mitsurugi-sensei wanted for our next assignment?— Then started eating.</p><p>—<em> Hey</em>! <em> You’re right</em>, did he mean that he wanted a 10-page report by the 12th or a 12-page report by 10th? Both of those could be correct, and in what format anyways?—</p><p>—I have no idea, as far as I know, the class president is trying to get in contact with him but she has been unable to so far.—</p><p>—He never answers his emails anyway. Once I tried sending him an email asking him about something because he left before anyone could ask him anything and he ignored me! And I <em> know </em>he did because he just sent me his thesis attached to a formulaic email.—</p><p>—How careless from his part! Did you at least find the answer to your query?—</p><p>—I found his opinion on the matter, which is pretty much useless when you are trying to form your own opinion.—</p><p>—I agree he’s not a good professor.—</p><p>—But at least he’s not like Takenaka-sensei who has an obvious favouritism towards the women in our class.— Masamune shrugged. —I’m gay and even <em> I </em> feel uncomfortable at how he ogles those poor girls. That old geezer needs to act his age.— he took an angry handful of popcorn and started chewing them loudly. —Let’s talk about something else.—</p><p>—Yes! Let’s…— Yukimura saw how on the television there was an announcement that up next there was going to be a rerun of some old Gundam series. —Masamune-dono? What do you think about Gundams?— He asked and then grabbed some chips from his bag.</p><p>—Heh, I think it’s pretty fun, I like the space fights more than anything.— at this Yukimura’s eyes seemed to light up.</p><p>—Ho! Yes! I do as well! It just looks so much cooler than when they are on Earth, don’t you think!?—</p><p>—Yes! They seem less constricted when they are in space! And they can do cooler things…— notification dings started coming out of Masamune’s phone. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Masamune-dono, is the guy you plan to shag at our apartment already?  </em>
</p><p>He asked. Masamune could feel his friend's resignation on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pff, c’mon Kojuro, you know me! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>—Has Kojuro-dono finally answered?— Yukimura asked realizing that he had finished his chips.</p><p>—Yeah…— </p><p>Yukimura noticed the expectancy on his face, his eyes were focused on his phone, his eyebrows were furrowed and he was covering his mouth by putting his right hand over his mouth. Was he embarrassed?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That is exactly it, I KNOW you </em>
</p><p>Masamune felt a ping of guilt</p><p> </p><p> <em> We are just snacking atm </em></p><p>
  <em> been waiting for your approval~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have fun, let me know when he leaves or if he’ll stay over </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Will do~ </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>You’re the best!</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Finally!” He thought. —Okay, done!— Masamune said dropping both the hand over his mouth and his phone. —He’s not coming.— he then scooted a little closer and put on a seductive smirk. —So we have the place all to ourselves.—</p><p>—Uh… Masamune-dono…— he started without reacting much to his attempts at seduction. —Were you embarrassed a moment ago?— </p><p>He sighed. </p><p>—Kojuro asked if I had brought you up already, and I’m not supposed to do that.—</p><p>—Oh.—</p><p>—And he correctly guessed that I had brought you up here.—</p><p>—Ah, I see…— That explained it.</p><p>Outside, the sun had finally set. The city was coming alive with its billion lights that illuminated the streets, but, as the outer lights were turning on, inside the only source of light in Masamune’s apartment was that of the long-ignored television.</p><p>He placed a hand on Yukimura’s thigh. </p><p>—So we can have some fun of our own now.— his voice was low and seductive, his eyes hooded whilst drifting periodically between his eyes and the buttons on his shirt. —What do you say?— </p><p>Yukimura suddenly felt shy. Maybe he had, already in his mind, resigned himself to the idea of not touching Masamune that night. Without thinking his eyes darted over to his lips, despite the two of them having done it a few times already he had still not gotten used to the “no mouth kissing” rule. Tentatively, he raised a hand with the intention of stroking his lips with his thumb, but at the last moment, he felt a tug on his hand, almost as if it was saying “no”, so instead, he settled it on the base of his neck and looked at Masamune’ eye directly.</p><p>With his index finger, he traced Masamune’s collarbone in a delicate fashion and moved his hand under his jacket. He then pushed that part of the jacket off. Masamune, getting the hint, pushed it off leaving it on the empty space on the couch. </p><p>—Not here.— he whispered as he leaned towards Yukimura. He then proceeded to grab him by his wrist and took him to his bedroom. </p><p>Masamune had an agreement with Kojuro that stated that he could bring all the hookups he wanted; but to, and I quote “Please, please, <em> please </em>… keep it in your room. I want no surprises.” And it was only fair, so he made sure to keep his word. </p><p>He hastily closed the door behind him and locked it. After he did that a hand was placed on the door next to his head.</p><p>—I have an idea.— a voice whispered in his ear.</p><p>—Oh? You do? What is it?— he asked, amusement and curiosity apparent from his voice.</p><p>—What if we did it here? Right here?—</p><p>—Here?— Masamune asked for confirmation. —Against the door?— He felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck, sending shivers all over his body. Yukimura rested his forehead against the back of Masamune’s head, his lips grazed over his neck.</p><p>—Why not? We haven’t done it like this before.— He said in a soft whisper that made Masamune shiver again. Gently, Yukimura slipped his index fingers on the waistband of his boxers and playfully nudged it at the sides, lowering the pieces of cloth ever so slightly.</p><p>—<b>Alright then</b>.— Masamune pulled off his t-shirt and dropped it on his feet. Yukimura wrapped his arms around his abdomen and rested his nose and lips on the side of his neck. The warmth of his back, the warm inviting feel of his arms wrapped around him, his quick ragged breaths, It felt like such an intimate gesture. That feeling was only exacerbated by the gentle kiss placed on his shoulder. </p><p>“Fuck, what is this?” He wondered as he felt hotter all of a sudden.</p><p>He finally turned around and felt Yukimura’s hot breath incredibly close to him. Masamune started regretting that “no kissing” boundary he’d previously set. Standing this close made him want to turn back on that rule. However, he had set that boundary for a reason, and it didn’t matter what he was feeling or thinking, he would keep it.</p><p>He started unbuttoning Yukimura’s dress shirt, he liked looking at his abs, and depending on how things went, he would do one of those weird whipped cream things on him; but, another time (when he had whipped cream and a brightly lt room).</p><p>It was always funny, to him at least, how despite losing clothes, you would often feel hotter. The same thing applied to Yukimura, who was, somehow, by far the man with the hottest body temperature with whom he had been with. </p><p>There was also something about Yukimura’s body odor that was really sexy to him as well. He’d read that liking another person's body odor meant some kind of reproduction compatibility, but that was referring to straight couples, he had no idea what it meant when it was applied to gay couples. Something else if anything. It was not something that he could easily describe. Whenever his smell got inside his nose for whatever reason he felt something in his whole body that made his whole body react, left him weak in his stomach and his dick react in pure arousal. In his current state, with a semi-on, the sensation was multiplied by a factor of three and his dick twitched in expectancy, which is why he liked to lean into his neck when removing his shirt. That and giving his neck a few nibbles at his collarbone. </p><p>Yukimura let out a hitched breath and pressed Masamune against himself. </p><p>—I like hearing you moan.— he said. </p><p>Yukimura chuckled and pressed their foreheads together. Masamune ignored how his heart jumped at the sudden action.</p><p>—I enjoy yours as well.—</p><p>There was a comforting blue darkness that enveloped them. Instead of having a strong source of light from a corner of the room or doing something while there was still light out. In this case, their only source of light was what little could get through from Masamune’s covered window. </p><p>Yukimura pushed him fully against the door and started lowering down, stopping to give one of his nipples a gentle lick. Masamune squirmed at the sudden jolt of pleasure that came over him. </p><p>—Careful with your head.— Yukimura teased.</p><p>—<b>Shut up</b> <em> ! </em>— Masamune said and let out a sigh in place of a laugh. Yukimura, however, did chuckle. </p><p>—I apologise.— he said and started lightly sucking at the skin of his adonis belt. Masamune bucked his hips involuntarily. </p><p>—<b>Fuck!</b>— he cried. His throat now dry due to his deep breaths. Yukimura undid his pants and let them pool at Masamune’s ankles.</p><p>He stroked his hard-on gently and stood up to kiss at Masamune’s neck. With his index finger, he playfully lowered his boxers by tugging at the elastic and moving his fingers from side to side.</p><p>—Trying to tease me?— Yukimura gave him another kiss on his collar bone.</p><p>—Is it working?— </p><p>—Maybe.— Masamune chuckled. —So, how are we going to do this?— </p><p>Yukimura had a blank expression on his face. —What do you mean?—</p><p>—Are you going to fuck me from behind or what were you thinking?—</p><p>—Oh… uuuumh...—</p><p>—Did you even have anything in mind when you suggested it?—</p><p>—To be completely honest, I did not.—</p><p>Masamune facepalmed.</p><p>—My apologies…? Uh… what do you suggest?—</p><p>—I mean there’s always the bed.— Masamune pointed at the bed that was in front of him. </p><p>—I refuse!!— He exclaimed. —What would you prefer?—</p><p>—To be honest, I was looking forward to whatever you were thinking on doing, but seeing as you have no plan…—</p><p>—How about I lift you!?— Yukimura seemed so excited, he couldn’t quite see his face, this, however, did not make his excitement any less apparent. </p><p>Had light hit Masamune’s face, the red colour on his face would be invisible to no one.</p><p>—I uh… I mean… sure.— No, he wasn’t swooning! He was just aroused!</p><p>—Great! How do we do that?—</p><p>—Uhh… You could… use the door… for support…—</p><p>—I actually like that option.—</p><p>—Pfft! <b>You serious</b>?— Yukimura walked over to his nightstand.</p><p>—I assure you, I am! That sounds like quite the daring and fun way of going about it, it wouldn’t be a bad idea…— he stared at it for a moment, unsure of what drawer to open.</p><p>—It’s the first one.— He clarified. —If that’s what you want to do then I’ll trust you, and to be honest, I’m looking forward to it.— And smirked. </p><p>—Good.— Yukimura closed the drawer after grabbing both a condom and the bottle of lube in his hands. —Now, since you are the one with experience here I’ll do it however you say; so please tell me, how should we do this?— He asked with a cheerful determination. Masamune would have been lying if he’d said he wasn’t endeared by his words.</p><p>—Obviously, you must stretch me out first.—</p><p>—Oh! I am aware of that, I was asking because I planned to pin you to the door.— </p><p>“Gosh, he sounds so confident and stupid.” He thought “What’s worse is that that is very sexy of him.” He swallowed hard. As Yukimura approached him, his heart pulse quickened, he felt ready and excited. </p><p>—So uh…—</p><p>—I’ll just turn around and lean against the door, it will be easier for you like that.— </p><p>—That sounds good.— Masamune turned around and placed his forearms on the door as he lifted his ass to make it easier for Yukimura to slide his fingers in. After hearing no movement for a few seconds he wondered what was going on.</p><p>—Oi, what’s taking you so long? Are you perhaps enjoying the view?—</p><p>—M-maybe!— </p><p>—Heh, well that's nice to know.—</p><p>—Anyways…— Yukimura blushed and scratched back of his head. —Should I begin?—</p><p>—Yeah, I’m ready.— Yukimura nodded despite Masamune not being able to see him in their current position. He opened the lube bottle and with a better grasp of how much lube you needed to put on his fingers, he poured some on.</p><p>—Are you ready?— </p><p>—<b>Just do it</b>!— </p><p>Slowly, he put one finger in with ease and moved it around in an almost curious manner that he still hadn’t shaken it off. </p><p>—Should I put another one in?— he figured he could, but Masamune had told him once, when he wasn’t so completely desperate for some loving, that he should always ask before putting another finger in. It was just proper fucking etiquette. The exception to the rule was when there was begging to just get it over already (like they’d done it before) and even then to be cautious.</p><p>—Yeah, it’s fine.—</p><p>Carefully, he slid the next one in, he felt Masamune’s back tense a little and then relax. —Masamune-dono, is everything alright?—</p><p>—I’m alright, it's just that in this position it’s a bit tricky.—</p><p>—I noticed as much…—</p><p>—But I’m not giving up on this position and neither are you!— </p><p>Yukimura chuckled at hearing him sound so determined. —I see.— without hesitation, he started scissoring Masamune in order to stretch him out. </p><p>—Hah… You can put in another one.— </p><p>—I understand.— Yukimura slid in a third finger and bend down to press a kiss just above his upper back.  Masamune shivered and let out a heavy sigh at the feel. </p><p>For a moment, Yukimura wondered if he’d done something wrong. Sure, he felt uncomfortable because of the way he’d leaned in to kiss Masamune but felt that it was worth it just to feel his warm skin against his lips. </p><p>—Ah! Just fuck me…— Masamune said with a pleading and whiny voice. He caressed his side with his free hand and took out his fingers.</p><p>Masamune straightened up and turned around with a grin on his face. —Well, here comes the fun part. <b>You ready</b>?—</p><p>Yukimura pinned him to the door and sucked at his neck. </p><p>—Haa….— he moaned. </p><p>—Does that answer your question?—</p><p>Yukimura stroked his sides until reaching to his legs to lift his right one. Masamune felt a rise of excitement inside him. He raised his hands and tried to support himself with the door frame that allowed only the tips of his fingers to stay there. He then lift himself up and Yukimura grabbed his left leg and put it over his shoulder.</p><p>—I notice you are quite flexible, Masamune-dono.—</p><p>—Heh, glad you noticed.—</p><p>Both, giddy at the fact that they’d made it so far, smiled at each other, albeit in different ways. The cold door behind him was starting to warm behind him and he was starting to get used at the dust on top of the door frame. The only thing missing was that good hard dick.</p><p>—You can put it in me now.— Masamune said in a cocky voice. </p><p>—Okay.— Yukimura furrowed his brows in concentration as he tried to align himself in order to penetrate Masamune’s ass. —I’m going in.—</p><p>Masamune felt his tip at his entrance, moving in what almost felt like a tease. Then, carefully, it went in. He lowered his leg. Yukimura lowered him as slowly as he could. He felt how he was being filled little by little until he had taken him completely.</p><p>Yukimura let put a few quiet moans, and he breathed heavily —Is… huff.. everything alright… so far?— </p><p>—Yeah… you can move.—</p><p>—I understand.— Yukimura leaned in and kissed his jawline, pressing Masamune against the door more. He moaned at the sudden movement.</p><p>There was something so nice about being pressed against a wall (or in this case a door) that he couldn’t quite put into words, but could express in wanton moans and nail scratches. His hands that were holding on as best as they could to the door frame now fell onto Yukimura, his forearms resting on his shoulders, almost tempting him to link them and with this pull him closer.</p><p>—Please move now…— he begged instead as a form of restraint, trying to push that thought out of his already clouded mind.  His restraint being tested by the closeness and warmth radiating from him.</p><p>—As you say.— He slowly thrust into him, inspecting his expressions carefully.</p><p>—Ah…—</p><p>His mouth was agape. As if he wanted to let out a moan but was held back by pleasure. His brows were furrowed. His stare seemed clouded but still looked right back at him.</p><p>The gentleness of the thrust somehow made the sensations of pleasure much more intense, or maybe it was being held up against a door and an attractive and warm guy. Or maybe, just maybe, it was the fact that their eyes had locked on each other.</p><p>Yukimura started to pull out slowly without looking away from Masamune. He whined.</p><p>—Masamune…dono.—</p><p>He would have said something like “you’re doing great” or “fuck yeah” but he felt incapable of forming a coherent string of words. Yukimura thrust into him again. The noise of their skin slapping against each other echoing across the room.</p><p>—Ha!— </p><p> He felt as if he was being deliciously tortured. It felt so good to be filled as he was at that moment. Yukimura grunted as he thrust into him again. Masamune held tightly onto him as he whined.</p><p>—Fuuh…— he managed to let out. Everything felt so hot it burned, Yukimura’s body, his slow steady thrusts, his own skin. </p><p>Yukimura pressed him against the door as he kissed his neck, Masamune squirmed and dug his nails onto his partner’s upper back and a loud moan of pleasure came out of both of their mouths. </p><p>And finally, Yukimura managed to hit <em> that </em> spot. </p><p>—Ah!— a wail came out of his mouth. Masamune dropped his head back in pleasure (and was lucky enough not to bang his head against the door).</p><p>—Ah…! there…!— he managed to let out.</p><p>—Right here?—</p><p>—Yes…— he replied breathlessly. Yukimura hadn’t leaned away, he was still so close that his hot breath still managed to warm his neck. The closeness almost made him feel invaded, as if his defenses were being torn to shreds with each wave of ecstasy created by the touch of their bodies, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</p><p>Yukimura was thrusting into him right where his prostate was, and he was feeling the blissful waves of pleasure that coursed all over his body, giving him a sweet taste of heaven.</p><p>—Yu…Yukimura…— he managed to let out. —I’m close.—</p><p>—Ha… good— he whispered into Masamune’s ear.</p><p>With one last powerful thrust, Masamune came. Cum dripped from his now flaccid cock and felt the mind-numbing sensation of orgasm. Yukimura came almost at the same time upon feeling his partner’s ass contracting all around him.</p><p>Yukimura took his dick out of Masamune’s ass and as he felt his strength momentarily leave him, he slowly dropped them both on the floor. They both managed to sit down, the two panting heavily with a thin layer of sweat covering their naked bodies. </p><p>While still trying to catch his breath, Masamune noticed how close the two of them still were, and without realizing, he held his breath and started looking at him almost shyly. They were the same age, yet he somehow managed to look younger, youthful. “Maybe it’s his eyes.” he thought. He was still breathing heavily, after what they’d just done, however fun, must have been incredibly tiring for him as well. His lips looked dry.</p><p>Yukimura noticed his staring and looked at his eye, then at his slightly parted lips. He wasn’t breathing as heavily as he himself was, despite how it usually took him a while to catch his breath and was usually somewhat thirsty after they were finished. He could only guess it had to do with the way he moaned, sucking the air as if he was being deprived of it, almost clawing his way back onto sanity via his breathing. </p><p>There was something about Masamune that he couldn’t quite understand, it was something almost electrifying that drew him in, and it grew stronger the closer together they were, whatever it was that drew him in. It was almost suffocating as if drowning in the deepest corners of the ocean.</p><p>Slowly and hesitantly, Yukimura was getting closer. He could have rested his forehead against Masamune’s if he dared, and he felt so tempted to just close that distance and kiss his dry lips… but before Yukimura could close their distance, Masamune moved his face slightly to the side.</p><p>—My apologies…— he said, leaning back.</p><p>—It’s nothing personal.—</p><p>—I understand….—</p><p>—Do you… not… kiss your partners, usually?— </p><p>“Just you.” He thought. —Not really… I just don’t like doing that… very much… at all...—</p><p>—Ah… I see.— Things felt a bit awkward now.</p><p>“But in the end it was pointless, I feel the same way again.”<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I sent that "I'm in danger" Simpsons meme to a friend with the caption "Masamune this chapter" and when she read it to help me with a few things she laughed. Just something to think about.</p><p>Sorry everybody for taking so long!! Online classes are crap, even more, when your MIA professors come back just to dump homework for that weekend. Luckily, I'm done for the semester so as a personal challenge and compensation for making you wait almost two months for this chapter I'll try and get next chapter done in three weeks.<br/>By this I mean I'll write the chapter in two weeks, edit it in one and hopefully be able to publish the next chapter at the end of that week. It's a challenge because I'm not home alone anymore and don't feel comfortable writing smut with my parents in the next room. Next chapter will be about the same length as this one, so it's going to be a challenge...<br/>So, next chapter will be, hopefully, July 4th or 5th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Shit goes down</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The only reason I managed to finish this is that there is NO SMUT on this chapter!<br/>Yes, you read correctly, no smut this chapter! And that is because my original plan fell through and I needed more story that I originally planned. Because of this, I will be revising the previous chapters and adding things that will give more substance for the future chapters as I should've done at the beginning! So stay tuned for that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yukimura collapsed next to Masamune. His bed was big enough so that they could fit but small enough to force them to lay practically on top of each other. Still, he didn’t mind. He liked to discreetly place his head on his shoulder, and the discreet part of it was not something easily done on Masamune’s bigger bed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mind was still riding that orgasm high and, without realizing it, he let go of Masamune’s hand. While his mind was still in that state of relaxation, he remembered that there had been a question he’d wanted to ask for a few days already and he’d rather ask it when they were alone, but usually, when they were alone they would end up having sex and that wasn’t something he wanted to interrupt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, there was no one he could think about that he could ask his query to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono…— he called and received a curious noise from his friend who had his eyes closed and his body facing the ceiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are gay, right?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, why?— his hooded side-eye felt almost like a wall had been put in between them, despite their bodies being entangled. Yukimura felt a sting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should have approached the topic differently.” He thought. —I’m just wondering if you have slept with other straight guys before.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah,— his tone of voice remained guarded, bordering on hostile, and he wasn’t turning to look up at him. —I have. There is a lot of “no homo” involved in it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How exactly?— According to his better judgment, he should stop pressing the matter, but he still felt like he needed some answers. —Are they as averse to kissing as you are?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s very different from the first time we hooked up. </span>
  <b>Alright</b>
  <span>?— He cringed, maybe he shouldn’t have approached the topic at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—In what way was it different?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you must know, most straight guys don’t make the first move “like that” in that type of situations.— And almost like the threads of a tense broken rope...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh… Am I even straight?— He blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let’s not talk about this anymore.— Masamune sat up and started grabbing his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wait! I’m not joking around!— Yukimura started getting up. —I am genuinely curious about this.— He sighed, sitting back down on the bed, not turning to look at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Look, sexuality is not as simple as that, you can be straight and still enjoy giving a guy friend anal.— he said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. —Just guys being dudes…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura was not entirely satisfied with the answer that had just been given to him, not only because he felt that it didn’t apply to him but also because even Masamune-dono himself didn’t seem particularly convinced of his own words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Am I bothering you with my queries?— he asked, feeling his bed colder the more clothes Masamune moved. —I don’t mean anything by them, I’m just curious and have no one else to ask.— He sighed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There’s always the internet.— ...something snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura watched as he did, feeling confused and guilty. The warmth left by Masamune’s body no longer palpable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>gone on the internet. After that day they fucked against Masamune’s room door, he thought that it was a good idea to do some research of his own to not get caught off guard like last time. Then it hit him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a minute… I’m looking up how to have sex with a man to continue to have sex with him… am I gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, he started investigating what it actually meant to be gay. Did having sex with another man on the regular because you both liked it meant that you were gay? Some articles said that being a straight man and having sex with your male friends was a new trend that young people were getting into. There were some American articles about men thinking gay sex wasn’t gay if you were both straight. Then there were these other people who laughed at those types of articles saying that maybe you should reconsider your status as a “straight man”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point he was confused. Could he be gay? Did he even have to worry about having to re-evaluate himself? He continued to investigate on the internet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I read BL manga?” he wondered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...And it was very fucking weird. He kept on skimming through short ones and winced whenever he found the top guy not taking no for an answer. And all of those bottom characters seemed so tame compared to the horny beast that Masamune could be at times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe BL manga was not the best thing to draw answers from. With his four-hour-long search yielding nothing he started thinking for himself a bit more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean… would a straight man throw himself towards his rival at the first opportunity presented at him? And then ask for another round?” He wondered. That first night he was still a bit tipsy and a few details were blurry due to the alcohol he had ingested before. “But… um,” there was no excuse he could come up with at the moment since all he could remember were the good parts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am </span>
  </em>
  <span>gay?” The thing was that he’d never really paid attention to women all that much. He had always made studying his priority, despite not being particularly good at it, so he never really gave himself time to think about women and romance at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had, however, had a girlfriend for a year back and a half in high school. He’d found his company pleasant and enjoyed spending time with her. Assuming that that was all that was needed he accepted her confession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They even slept together, but the experience had been anything but hot, it had been messy and awkward. Far from something completely enjoyable. They did it a few more times after that. It was still awkward and weird, but nothing compared to their first time. They finally broke up because of university when they realized they were going to different cities. During the last few years, he had slept with about two other girls and it had been pleasurable this time. But, his experience with Masamune was different and better. For one, it had been far more fun, for another, he felt much more confident because Masamune was very vocal about what he liked to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure, things may have gotten awkward from time to time. There was that time when Yukimura farted in the middle of the act and this other time when Masamune peed a little, but that was something that they laughed at later more than anything. There was just no comparison.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched the closed door. His bed now felt ice cold. He was left wondering why had that annoyed Masamune to a point that he felt the need to leave the room? Could his own words have alluded to something else? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura pulled out his phone and opened their chat to send him an apology. He stopped as he tried to write a general apology. “What would I even write? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I apologize if my questions offended you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” It felt insincere. Instead, he decided to let him cool down and he’d confront him in person. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he could be daft from time to time, and that, sometimes, that part of himself could hurt others around him. It had even happened before, and he’d always tried his best to learn from those experiences. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took out his mental notebook of  “fixing mistakes I’ve caused” and looked at step 1.</span>
</p><ol>
<li><span>Finding the cause of his friend’s anger</span></li>
</ol><p>
  <span>“Something I don’t understand.” He mentally cursed. “It has to be related to the gay question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometimes it took him time to find the answer he was looking for. But it is even more difficult when the answer is staring at him straight in the face without his knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Yamashita-sensei was many things: a boring man was one of them. There were only so many different spins one could give to a topic before it became tiresome and repetitive to the point that if Yukimura where to get a test on the topic of that day he could’ve aced it easily. The same applied to most of his classmates, he thought. As the professor explained for the third time the complex politics of Edo in the 1750s, his eyes darted a few seats below where Masamune was, most likely doodling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time he borrowed his notes out of curiosity more than anything and found that while they were messy and unintelligible to the average person, they seemed to be quite complete, however, as he had explained it he only wrote the explanations that he thought was the coolest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He checked the clock on his wristwatch. They still had about thirty minutes of class. Since he’d written down as much as he needed from that day’s lesson he figured he could space out for a little and try and figure things out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday Masamune-dono got mad when I asked him if he was gay. And what appeared to have been the defining moment of his annoyance was when he got up. What did I say right then and there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I actually straight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” And at that moment, he knew he’d fucked up. “That must be it…” he thought as he shrunk in his seat in shame. “Masamune-dono must have thought I was mocking him and his sexuality… that is a terrible misunderstanding.” He remembered all those BL manga’s he’d read where the main conflict was some dumb misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Careful as to not draw the teacher or Sasuke’s attention, he pulled out his phone and sent a message to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Masamune-dono, after this class ends could we talk about yesterday?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down over to where Masamune was sitting. He took out his phone and slightly turned his head back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> where should we talk?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anywhere is fine, as long as we can talk just the two of us</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, I'll choose </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yukimura sighed in relief and stared for a bit at the back of his head. He checked his watch again. 20 more minutes. He felt antsier now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned his head and saw Sasuke who was looking at him and his bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Danna-sama, did you pull out your phone?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I didn’t…”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When the lesson was finally over Yukimura hurriedly collected his things as he glanced over to where Masamune was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s leaving.” He observed as he tried to stuff his book in his bag. “He’s left, is he not going to wait for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he stepped outside of the classroom he saw Masamune talking with Kojuro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So he did wait for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There you are.— Masamune said in a cocky tone. —I was thinking of challenging you to a race.— He approached and grabbed him by the shirt. —We start right here and it ends on the convenience store down the block. The one who touches the bike rack first wins.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I accept your challenge!— Yukimura answered all fired up, already giving Sasuke his bag and jacket.</span>
</p><p><span>—</span><b>Alright!</b> <b>Ready…</b><span>— Masamune gave Kojuro his bag. —</span><b>Set…</b><span>— Both of them got into position as their friends sighed in resignation. —</span><b>GO!</b><span>—And they set off. </span></p><p>
  <span>Almost simultaneously, both men, breathless and without any more strength left in them, touched the bike rack with both their hands and used it to stay standing after the intense race.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Masa...mune...dono…— Yukimura managed to let out. —Good race…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hehe… yeah… good race… shall we go in?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just… allow me to… regain my strengths.— he said between gasps of air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll do the same...— The two dorks started laughing (or more like scoffing, given the lack of air in their lungs) as they regained their strength. —The girl I almost crashed into… when we… were going down the stairs… had such a frightened expression… on her… on her face…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If my memory… does not fail…—he gulped —… me then I believe I saw someone being grabbed out of the way.— Masamune let out a guttural chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The same thing happened… when we turned the corner…— A satisfied smile illuminated his face. —Anyway… shall we go in?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That sounds good.— Yukimura smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With slow steps, they walked into the store.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll go get coffee.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—At this hour? It’s noon already.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah? So? That old geezer makes me fall asleep.— he said as the grabbed an empty cup to place on the coffee machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What about you? Aren’t you gonna grab anything?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I uh… I didn’t bring my wallet with me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Huh!? I told you to come to the convenience store!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You claimed it was a race and my wish to face off against you made me forget everything else.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just grab anything, I’ll pay for it. You can pay me back later.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! thank you…—Masamune pressed a few bottoms on the coffee machine and waited for his cup to be filled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura quickly grabbed a sports drink and returned to where Masamune was standing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So then, about what I wanted to talk about.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not here.— he said as he put on a lid to his coffee. —We can talk about it on the way back.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura nodded, he wasn’t very experienced in these things so he trusted his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Masamune paid he gave the bottle to him. —You owe me 350¥—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I'll pay you when we get back.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sure.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, they got out of the convenience store and started walking at a very slow pace. —So, what did you want to talk about?— It was time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono, yesterday why did you leave so suddenly? Was something I said overtly hurtful?— Yukimura looked at him, expectant to how he would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Something like that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh… what was it exactly?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Look…— Masamune sighed, putting a hand on his forehead. —If this is getting too complicated for you, then we can just stop.— he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura halted his steps and stayed silent, processing what he’d just been told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don’t need to decide right now,— He looked away and took a sip of his coffee. —but do let me know what you decide. Now, let’s get back, Sasuke and Kojuro are waiting for us.— Masamune started walking, slowly leaving Yukimura behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah… they must be...—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he mean by “If this is getting too complicated for you, then we can just stop”? Does that mean that he wants to stop? Do I want to stop?” Yukimura looked at the ceiling in his room hoping to get some answers and wondering if he should ask Sasuke for some answers. “Although, maybe Katakura-dono could better aid me in this situation… I’m assuming.” He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Masamune-dono is correct in his assessment of the situation. Maybe it is too complicated.” He sat upon his bed with his legs crossed. “I mean, it’s not as if I like him in a romantic sense.” He grabbed the water bottle in his nightstand and unscrewed the cap. “And he’s certainly got a point. From what I could find, friends with benefits are meant to be purely physical…” He gave a long, hard sip. “However, is my current questioning that complex? Maybe it is…” without realizing it, the water from the bottle had been completely drunk. “Still I… I don’t think I want to stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, a few memories of lingering sensations flashed through his head. The warmth and softness of his skin, the space between his fingers that interlocked so well with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beauty is in the eye of the beholder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That much is true. And there was a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he found in his encounters with Masamune. Although </span>
  <em>
    <span>beauty</span>
  </em>
  <span> may not be the best word to describe it, there is something there that he can’t quite phrase it any other way. It was in the way that he chuckled at things all cool and confident, how he was always prepared for everything, how he could understand things better than him from time to time. “It’s not something purely physical, it goes beyond that… huh.” Yukimura’s mind seemed to stop for a beat. “Maybe there really is something else there after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Danna-sama!— Sasuke swung the door open wearing an alarmed expression on his face. —When is Mitsurugi-sensei’s essay due on?— Yukimura looked at him with a blank expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have the date written down somewhere.— He got up from his bed, walked over to his desk to grab his bag, and took out his notebook for the assignment. As he flipped it he found the date and his eyes widened. —It's due in three hours. A ten-page essay...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aaaah! Kill me now!!— Sasuke said. —I have no idea how I’m going to do this.—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day was a Saturday, which, luckily for them, allowed Sasuke and Yukimura to prepare for the onslaught of final and high-value assignments that always came along with the end of the semester, and that meant pulling out the whiteboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was already the end of May, so that meant that they had only a month to get their shit together and pass the semester with flying colours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We have two assignments next week, one is from Magoichi-sensei and the other one is from Takenaka-sensei. After that week we have, two from Mitsurugi-sensei, one from Yamashita-sensei and two others from Takenaka-sensei…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aaah!— Sasuke whined. —Does he have no sense that we have other classes besides his?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I believe that Takenaka-sensei has no compassion in his heart.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, that would explain it.— He wrote them down on the board.  —What else do we have?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll let you know in a minute.— Yukimura moved around the papers that contained the list of assignments for the semester. —We have one from Magoichi-sensei, another one from… Huh, one for all of them.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are they long?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Enough to be a problem, timewise.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fuuuuuck! you are not making me feel any better!— Sasuke complained. —Are they at least spread out and not due on the same day?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Magoichi-sensei is on Tuesday and the rest are due on Friday.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, at least she’s giving us a bit of time.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hold up, Sasuke! We have an exam on Friday.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s great! So, how should we go about this? Do we use study cards, paper airplanes, karaoke or some good ole’ oil painting?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s Magoichi-sensei’s.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oil painting it is.— Yukimura agreed with him. —I’m dreading what’s coming up next.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s mainly exams. Luckily, we are done with Magoichi-sensei’s assignments.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well yeah, but what else is in store for us?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Three assignments from Takenaka-sensei for starters.— And with that, Sasuke threw his arms up in desperation and let out a yelp similar to that of an arctic seal. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Tuesday, 1st week of June.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Research papers are a double-edged sword. They are complicated to write. You must make sure that your sources are correct, lest you make a mistake notorious enough that it will show up on your paper and muddy the entire content. However, they are incredibly satisfying to finish. Sex just does not compare to finishing a paper that has taken all of your semester and after checking it time, and time and time again knowing that you have given it your all and made the best work you could have made under both, your current circumstances and your current ability. Albeit, this only really applies when the topic of your paper is something that you are genuinely interested in and have previous knowledge of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this very moment, Yukimura found himself in that space where students mostly find themselves when not writing a full-on </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m-going-to-graduate-with-this</span>
  </em>
  <span> thesis. He knew a little something about the topic, just not enough to know what to look for, and if what he was looking for was correct and/or what he needed. A full semester’s work just flushed down the toilet in a matter of minutes when he found out that his research question had not really been answered by the end of his 30 pages paper. A big deal for Magoichi-sensei. “If you are going to add it, make sure it goes somewhere.” Had been her motto the entire semester.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise that came out of his body was not something that should be made by human vocal cords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oe, oe, danna-sama, what’s wrong?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hawa sech ischo ino ha baba aswo dois sooma wa ‘ed to hand in tomorrow and i don know hat to booooo!!!— he tried to say as he was sobbing and breathing weirdly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why don’t you just change your research question so it matches your conclusion?— Yukimura shrunk into himself and looked almost like an armadillo trying to become a ball. He started crying with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He he hist!!!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I know I’m the best, but it’s nice of you to remind me. Now, um, before you start, come help me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—‘hei.—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Thursday, 1st week of June.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can't wait for this week to be over.— Sasuke complained as he took a bite out of the cake one of the girls in class was selling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But, next week we have four assignments to hand in.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay then,— in sheer frustration he stuffed his mouth with the rest of the cake.—I’ll jus’ wai’ fo’ my li’e o be ove’ ‘en.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sasuke, please…—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Monday, the 2nd week of June.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Mitsurugi-sensei is, without a doubt, a handsome man when put in the context of other professors that is. His kind smile made the long lectures worth not sleeping through class. He also said lame jokes from time to time and smiled proudly after telling one. It was almost as if his gray hair and winning smile were creating a beacon of sunshine. He may not be clear about what he wanted for his homework assignments, but the final project outline was as detailed as could be, leaving no room for questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takenaka-sensei, on the other hand, just made you uncomfortable, and not only because he was one of those “I tell it like it is” professors. In Yukimura’s case, he felt as if the man was some sort of energy-sucking being that drained all of his motivation and will to live. It felt completely awful. He couldn’t wait for the semester to be over because of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the small pile of books that he’d borrowed to use as reference and sighed, then, without hesitation he stepped away from his laptop, grabbed his phone, and headed for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should do some sit-ups or something.” The thought absentmindedly crossed his mind as he grabbed a big bag of chips and opened it as the game in his phone loaded. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Friday, 2nd week of June. </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura noticed for the first time that at the end of the semester Masamune looked like shit. The darkness around his eye looked like the void, his clothes were messier than usual, and he kind of smelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, you noticed.— Kojuro said when Yukimura asked him while he was sleeping between classes. —You know how Masamune-dono tends to leave things at the very last minute?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Indeed. So by Friday, I make sure he doesn’t fall asleep somewhere dangerous or drops dead.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a week already.” He thought almost unable to believe it. He observed Masamune with a thoughtful expression. His friend was sleeping with his mouth open and because of this, he was drooling all over his bag. Suddenly, a phone started ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! It’s mine.— Kojuro said, quickly pulling it out of his jacket. —I need to take this.— Before dashing out of the room he looked at Yukimura. —Is it too much of me to ask you to look out for him? You know with Motochika...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No problem at all.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you.— He looked at Masamune, then back at Yukimura, and dashed out of the conference room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder who it is.” Yukimura sat next to Masamune and opened one of his textbooks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After some time Kojuro hadn’t come back and Yukimura had stopped trying to concentrate on studying and his mind drifted back to his discussion with Masamune. “I wonder when he’s waking up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as if he’d made it happen, he stirred and made noises, signaling that he had woken up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What time is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We still have seven minutes between classes, you could rest for a bit more.— Masamune started stretching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, I’m fine. I need to finish something for this class anyways.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is it the questionnaire from last week?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know it.— Yukimura’s heart rate dropped. Handing in something from last week and not even having it ready for that day seemed like too dangerous a situation to put yourself in. —Where is Kojuro, anyways?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He went out a few minutes ago to take a call.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, I see.—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An uncomfortable silence settled in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t need to decide right now, but do let me know what you decide.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It has already been a week.” Yukimura thought. “And we haven’t spoken to each other.” He looked over at Masamune who was getting his things out of his bag. “I mean… I should let him know I’m still thinking about what he said, right?” so he went for it. —Uh… Masamune-dono?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m still thinking about it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—About...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What we talked about… you told me to think about it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! that...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I haven’t been able to give it much thought, but I hope that… it’s okay for me to still think it over.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, since we are up to our asses in exams and papers and such, </span>
  <b>take your time</b>
  <span>.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura, not knowing what to say, nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s quite a lot to think about, so just take your time.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you very much, I appreciate it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever, do you still have the questionnaire?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! I do! Let me just pull it out for you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Saturday, the 2nd week of June.</b>
</p><p>
  <span>After losing a few matches in a row, Masamune turned off his game and decided three in the afternoon was a good time to start his fifth wave of procrastination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you finally going, to begin with your assignments, Masamune-dono?— Kojuro, who was sitting next to him with his laptop on his hand, asked him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune glared at him and walked over to the kitchen to inspect the contents of the snack cabinets. He closed it for the third time that day after not feeling up for anything that was in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey Kojuro, how busy are you right now?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m very busy trying to focus right now. Why do you ask? Do you want me to explain something to you?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s not related to homework or anything like that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro thought as he closed his laptop, clearly intrigued. —What is on your mind?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We don’t have to talk about it now!— Masamune said seeing his friend close his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Too late, I already closed my laptop. Now I want to hear it!— Kojuro put the laptop down and crossed his legs up on the couch. —Did your current hookup want a relationship again?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Something like that.— Masamune made his way back to the couch, seeing how Kojuro was uncharacteristically interested in his sex-life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So what is the problem? Don’t you usually kick them to the curb?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The problem this time… is, well…— he scratched the back of his head. —I’ve been sleeping with Yukimura, of all people.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro stayed quiet at that revelation. —Well, that’s unexpected.— he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Tell me about it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Didn’t you say he was straight?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—At the moment I thought he was.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Did he realize something?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He said he’s confused, and that he would like to think about things once exams are over.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! And how are you handling this?— Masamune sank into the couch. —Wait! Didn’t you say that straight guys that sleep with men are don’t exist because they are closet gays or something?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah… but I don’t want to asume.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t want to make any assumptions.” He thought. —And what do you want to come out of this?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Honestly, I’m not sure.— He rested his chin on his palm. —Him liking me back felt so… unlikely,  it was comforting up to a point. It was almost as if, I didn't need to worry about </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You could see where this goes.— Kojuro suggested. —Look back on your time together. Is there anything that hints at a chance that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>might </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you back?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, the way he’s always kissing my body and taking care not to hurt me </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be a clue. There’s also the way he held my hand last time, and...” He sighed. —I guess.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why don’t you give this a chance? I know dating does not come easy to you, but who knows? Maybe things could go well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t even know how to date. I don’t even know what </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> means.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can always ask me for advice.—Masamune sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I know.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But you should think about what you want first.— Masamune frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I’ll get started on what those geezers are asking for.— He then got up from the couch. He’d rather do his homework than think about his feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haha! Good luck then.—</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because my original plan is now useless (well, not exactly plan, more like an outline) I'm going to have to think things through a bit more. Due to this, and the fact that there is a 99% chance that the next chapter will contain some smut then I doubt that I'll be able to finish writing this in two weeks. I'll still try, don't get me wrong, but I'll be editing the previous chapters and rethinking what is going to happen next. Giving quarantine I think I should be able to have an idea quickly. <br/>So, because I'm a masochist and a hustler I'll try and have this ready by the end of July to the first 3 days of August. <br/>I'll see you guys then, in the meantime please show your appreciation for my efforts by leaving a comment and some kudos. Thank you, bye!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Heaven is a Kiss and a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Feelings, finally.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And here we are! To the chapter, I started writing this whole series for! I was so excited for this (my beta as well) that I got really nervous OTL<br/>Sorry for being late. I wanted to edit the first three chapters before uploading this one, that's why it was late.<br/>And finally, I don't care if you haven't been listening to the songs of the previous chapters, just DO listen to this one! I beg of you. It's Father Figure by icon George Michael &lt;3&lt;3&lt;3 and just play it when the sex scene is on.<br/>Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_9hfHvQSNo<br/>Enjoy ^^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kojuro let out a sigh of relief as he exited the classroom. Exams were over, and now the only thing left to do was wait for the professors to give out their final grades of the semester. As he closed the door behind him he noticed that the hallway was almost empty, there was only a group of girls huddled together nearby the stairs and two other guys in their phones waiting on someone. One of those guys was Sasuke who looked away from his phone.</p><p>—Hey! How did you do?— He asked when he saw Kojuro.</p><p>—Well, I did my best,— He answered scratching the back of his head. —and I answered everything, so I should do well enough. What about you? Did your oil painting work?—</p><p>—The oil painting was for Magoichi-sensei’s class. For Takenaka-sensei we use pictureka.— He said, beginning to walk. </p><p>—You two have the craziest study methods.—</p><p>—Say whatever you want, they work.— They started going down the stairs. —By the way, what did you pick on number 5?—</p><p>—Which one was that?— </p><p>—The one about the line of succession.— </p><p>—I put B, I think… what about you?—</p><p>—I wasn’t entirely sure so I put D and ran with it.— </p><p>The pair finally made it out of the building and Kojuro looked around. The traffic around campus was less than other days and the faces had a pleasant glow of relaxation in them. Students were sitting down on the grass eating and having a lively conversation or just chilling. </p><p>—Did they run off?— he asked. </p><p>—I believe so. Since they exited the classroom at basically the same time and when I got out they weren’t anywhere to be seen I figured they must have gone to talk things out.—</p><p>—Well, I’m happy for them.— Sasuke nodded. —However, I still cannot believe you were right!— Sasuke laughed.</p><p>—I mean, I’m not going to say it was obvious! Cause it really wasn’t, but the signs were there!—</p><p>—And once you mentioned it I couldn’t unsee it!—</p><p>—Well, at least you had somewhere you could spend your time when they were getting busy in your apartment.— Kojuro got a bit flustered.</p><p>—Don’t mention it here!—</p><p>—Hahaha! Don’t worry, there is nobody near us. But I’ll stop.—</p><p>—Just be careful about it.— He said. —Anyways, where do you want to eat?— </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Yukimura felt nervous. Right after Masamune and he exited the classroom. He said that he wanted to talk about things, that is if it wasn’t too much trouble. Masamune said they should go to either one of their apartments for obvious reasons. </p><p>—I’d like to talk somewhere else.— He answered. He was afraid that if they went to either one of their apartments they'd just go down on each other and nothing would get resolved. He figured it was better to talk first, <em> then </em>go down on each other. </p><p>—Like where?— </p><p> </p><p>In the end, Masamune said that he knew a place. It was a cafe near their building that allowed them to have enough privacy for the serious conversation that they were about to have. Unluckily, they had to take the train for a few stops which meant awkward silence.</p><p>It was a jazz cafe. It played jazz music as the name suggested, but besides that, and more importantly, the booths had a large amount of privacy due to the fabric screens between them. They could barely be seen from the front of the store, in the corner they were pretty much invisible.</p><p>—This is a very nice place.— Yukimura said once they sat down in the back corner. —How did you find it?—</p><p>—When we first moved to our building I was trying out the coffee shops in the area to see which one I liked best. The one they serve here isn’t my favourite, but the place stood out to me because of the dividing screens.—</p><p>—Ah! Very interesting indeed.— Yukimura finished lamely. The two men felt so awkward. Why was that?</p><p>Ah, yes! It’s because they were having that conversation of your feelings that determines the course of your relationship from this point on! With one of your best <em> and </em> closest friends! There was no pressure at all. Except for the fear of rejection that was synonymous when confessing your feelings to your crush, obviously. </p><p>Masamune was grateful to have picked out iced coffee. The room felt stuffier by the minute and it wasn’t because they were at a coffee shop in the middle of July. “He’s the one that should start speaking, right? Should I say something? Like what? I don’t know. Ah, this sucks! This is messing with my cool, I can’t wait for this to be over.”</p><p>Yukimura was hesitant. He knew what he wanted to say, he’d discussed and rehearsed it with Sasuke the day before to make sure he didn’t say anything that would hurt Masamune or could be misunderstood. After taking a deep breath, and a sip of his boba tea, he finally started speaking. </p><p>—Ever since we met I’ve felt a certain draw towards you.— He began. He was looking away, almost uncomfortable with the weight his words had at that moment. —I wanted to know you better. If possible, I wanted us to be friends, and, when we started competing against each other I felt a fire inside of my heart incomparable to almost anything else I’d ever felt in my life.—</p><p>Masamune looked at him. That sounded almost romantic. It gave him hope.</p><p>—I’d always admired you due to your stubbornness as well as your determination, I also found enjoyment in your company.—</p><p>Masamune started blushing slightly. “Wait! Hold it! This sounds like…”</p><p>—I guess, what I’m trying to say.— He finally looked back up. It was taking all of his courage he could muster. God! He was nervous, and Masamune’s beautiful brown stared at him with such expectancy. —I like you, as more than a friend.— He blurted out.</p><p>And that’s when Masamune stopped working. The impossible had just happened to him! His crush liked him back. </p><p>“Crap! What happens now?” He had not seen this coming! And now, he was frozen as a result. Something that Yukimura noticed immediately. </p><p>—That is the whole truth.— He finished, cautious at the lack of a response or body movement from Masamune. </p><p>He blinked a few times and drank from his iced coffee. —So what you’re saying is...— he took another sip from his drink. —you… you actually like me as in… not as just friends.—</p><p>—Yes! That is what I’m saying.— Masamune looked away and covered his mouth with the back of his fingers.</p><p>—Well, thank you for telling me about this…— he felt his face heat up.</p><p>—You are welcome…—</p><p>—I should probably tell you… well… You weren’t the only one.—</p><p>—Huh?—</p><p>—I had a crush on you during our first semester.—</p><p>—You did!?— He said, almost jumping up from his seat.</p><p>—Yeah, but it went away for a while.—</p><p>—Oh… I see...— He said. “I wonder if he still likes me?”</p><p>—I guess, what I’m trying to say is that...— he enclosed the poor cup in his hands. —I like you too.— Yukimura seemed to light up like a Christmas tree.</p><p>—You do!?—</p><p>—Of course I do! The only reason I set the no-kissing thing was so I wouldn’t catch feelings again! But that was a bust… In the end, it was pointless. I caught “feelings” again.—</p><p>—Why are you talking about feelings as if they were cold?— He asked, amused.</p><p>—It’s not <em> feelings </em> in general, it’s crushes specifically.— He paused and noticed Yukimura’s expression had soured. — <b>Wait! </b> That came out wrong. Let me explain myself.— Masamune sighed as he thought of a way to fix his mistake. —I don’t know how to handle crushes, <b>okay? </b>I just pretend they don’t exist until they are gone. That’s what I did when I realized I had a crush on you.—</p><p>—Oh… I see...— Masamune stretched out his left hand on the table, hinting.</p><p>—But, let’s not worry about that right now.— Yukimura saw the hand and settled his right hand on the table. —What I want to do right now is kiss you.— as he said that they linked their fingers.</p><p>—Well, uh...— Now it was <em> his </em> turn to feel flustered. —I don’t think this area is private enough for that…— He said, lowering his voice.</p><p>—Pff, let’s just go back to my apartment. I got the bigger bed.—</p><p>“He does have the bigger bed.” </p><p>Without losing any more time, Yukimura stumbled out of the booth and heard a chuckle. </p><p>—Eager, are you?— Masamune teased. </p><p>—Do not pretend that you aren’t as eager as I am.— He retorted. Masamune glared at him and got up from his seat. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As they walked the few blocks from the cafe to their building Masamune started texting Kojuro. It was the only way he could think to calm himself down from the giddiness that was overflowing from him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Guess what? Everything worked out </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Have fun with Sasuke ;) i’ll be taking over the apartment in the meantime </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He received a reply shortly after.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m happy for you Masamune-dono, just remember we have neighbours  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He smiled and Yukimura noticed this. </p><p>—What is it Masamune-dono?—</p><p>—Nothing, I just texted Kojuro to let him know we’re on our way.—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Masamune locked the door behind him and dropped his bag without taking his eyes off of Yukimura.</p><p>—Hey.— He said flirtily. </p><p>—Hey.— Yukimura answered. He stepped closer and brushed a few hairs away from Masamune’s face. His eyes went down to his lips. They locked eyes. His breathing seemed to accelerate slightly. Yukimura placed both of his hands on his cheeks. —I really like you, Masamune-dono.—</p><p>—Good, because I like you too.—</p><p>And without wasting any more time, Yukimura leaned in and kissed him sweetly. Their lips for a moment and met again. Masamune tugged at the collar of his shirt to draw him closer. </p><p>Because of the force that he was using, Yukimura almost tripped and placed a hand at the door, pressing Masamune towards it. </p><p>He felt starved. Who would have thought that being kissed once by your crush could elicit such strong feelings in someone? Now that he had him, he didn’t want to let go. A tinge of fear was coupled with desperation and satisfaction. Desperation to have him be the only thing in his lungs. Satisfaction because at that moment he was only his. Not to mention, fear at this entirely new experience.</p><p>Yukimura took a step back. He looked flustered and his breathing was uneven. Without thinking he kissed Masamune’s lips again. Then, he felt something tugging at his pants. </p><p>—Are you undoing my belt?—</p><p>—I told you to come to my apartment. What did you expect?— he replied breathlessly. </p><p>—I thought we would kiss longer.— and continued to kiss him. —We should go to your room if we are to continue.— he said between kisses.</p><p>—Don’t worry, Kojuro isn’t coming back anytime soon.—</p><p>—We’ll forget to pick this up later.— and with that, all movement stopped. Masamune seemed to be weighing his options. Then sighed and grabbed Yukimura’s hand. </p><p>—Fine, you win.—</p><p>—I wouldn’t want you and Kojuro-dono to have any conflicts over this.— he teased. </p><p>Masamune took them to his room and closed the door behind them. </p><p>—Happy now?— he said as he pinned Yukimura to his door. In return, he got a quick kiss.</p><p>—With you, always.— Masamune looked away as he felt his face heat up. —Where do I leave my bag?—</p><p>—Anywhere, I don’t care right now.— He said as he grabbed him again for a deep kiss. One that Yukimura was losing himself into and without paying attention, he dropped the bag on the floor next to them. </p><p>Yukimura kissed his neck and slipped a hand under his shirt. Masamune removed his shirt and threw it without giving a fuck as to where it landed. </p><p>—Why must you always wear shirts with buttons?— He asked annoyed. </p><p>—Must be to build up your anticipation.— Masamune placed his hands on Yukimura’s chest and grabbed at the lane the buttons were in.</p><p>—Don’t!— He stopped him by placing his hands on his wrists. —If you rip them up I’ll have to sow these back on.— Masamune sighed.</p><p>—Why won’t you let me do anything fun?—</p><p>—Because it will be fun now, but not later.— He answered as he undid the buttons.</p><p>—Have I mentioned how hot I find you?— Masamune asked as he started kissing him again. </p><p>—I think you (ha) mentioned you liked my abs.— He said between kisses. </p><p>—Hehe, at least that was honest of me.—</p><p>—It definitely was.—</p><p>—Glad to know we agree! Now, let’s get comfortable.—He said sitting down on his bed. Yukimura followed him, placed his hands on either side of him and started kissing him again. Slowly, he pushed Masamune down on the mattress and climbed on top of him.—Pff, you seem more confident today.—</p><p>—I guess I am.— Masamune smirked. Yukimura leaned down. —Could it be because I like you?—</p><p>—Well, that’s news to me.— He said with a smile before their lips met again, which dissolved into multiple small and quick kisses. Then continued with Masamune expressing how hungry for him he was at the moment using his tongue to invade his mouth. Yukimura had to separate himself to catch his breath after a few moments. </p><p>—I can’t seem to get enough of you.— he said shamelessly as he pulled him down again. As they kissed again, Yukimura started tracing light touches with his left hand over his abdomen and slowly rising to his chest. Then, with his index finger, he traced some movements around his already hard nipple. </p><p>—<b>Fuck!</b>—</p><p>—That’s what I like to hear.— He whispered to his ear before gently sucking at his neck. He felt him slightly arch his back under him. </p><p>—Ha...— He moaned as his breathing accelerated and became more ragged little by little.</p><p>—Does this count as preparation?—</p><p>—You’re being very cocky right now.—</p><p>—Pun intended?—he asked as he unbuckled his belt. </p><p>—<b>Shut up!</b>— </p><p>Yukimura laughed and looked behind him looking for the nightstand where Masamune kept the utilities. </p><p>He, in the meantime, noticed the bulge that was ready to come out of his lover’s clothing. Without hesitation, he reached out to grab it. Which took Yukimura off-guard. </p><p>—M...Masamune-dono! Ha...— He moaned when he started stroking him. </p><p>—I want you inside me so bad right now.— He said with a lust-filled look. </p><p>—Mmha… I don’t want a repeat of our first time (hah). You couldn’t walk well.— </p><p>—Fine then.— He conceded. —At least let me put the condom on you.—</p><p>—That sounds fair.—Yukimura got up from him and Masamune got up and went to his nightstand. </p><p>—Lie down.— To his surprise, Masamune after opening the condom put it in his mouth. </p><p>—What are you doing!?— He asked, perplexed. </p><p>—I’m putting the condom on you.— Masamune kneeled in front of him, condom back on his mouth. With full-on heavy eye contact or as much as he could, Masamune slid the condom onto Yukimura’s hard cock with his mouth. He moaned slightly at the touch. </p><p>—Where did you learn that?—</p><p>—I don’t think that’s important right now.— he said as he grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand. —<b>What do you say?</b> Shouldn’t you be stretching me out right now?— he asked sitting on his lap and handing him the bottle. —Don’t waste it.— he smirked.</p><p>Yukimura got closer to him and sucked on his clavicle as he pressed him closer. He continued to slowly caress his back and sides, lowering his hands while enjoying the warm skin under his fingers. Feeling his back muscles and his figure. Upon arriving at his hips he started tugging down on his denim trousers. Masamune got up and dropped them on the floor, leaving his pants on. </p><p>—Do you want to take them off?— He asked unashamedly. The bulge in his pants was already threatening to poke its way out.</p><p>—I'd be delighted.— Masamune blushed.</p><p>—You don’t… you don’t have to be so polite all the time.—</p><p>—I shall keep that in mind.— He answered with a smile on his face as he pulled him closer to him. Giving an affectionate kiss on his stomach. He pulled down the blue pants and sucked pre-cum that was leaking out from the tip of Masamune’s dick, earning a soft moan from him as he drew back his head. —You should lay down now.—</p><p>—How do you want me to lay down?— He asked.</p><p>—On your back. I want to see your face.— Masamune laid down as he was told and took up as much space as he could with a smirk on his face. Yukimura touched his upper right thigh and stroked his leg. </p><p>He then used his left arm to support himself as he lowered himself to kiss Masamune on his lips again, this time in a gentler, softer manner. When they parted Masamune chased after his lips. So many already and he still chased after them when they left.</p><p>Yukimura straightened his left arm, gaining some distance from him. His right hand, travelling from his leg through the valley of his stomach and the hills of his chest, all the way up to his cheek. His fingers dipping into his hair and caressing that spot above his ear. Masamune melted into his touch and closed his eyes. </p><p>Yukimura slowly retracted his hand and sat down between his lover’s legs. He took his right leg in his hand and lifted it up to his lips. He gave them a kiss and a gentle nib. </p><p>Masamune jolted at the feeling and settled down. His face grew a deeper shade of red and his body rose in temperature.</p><p>—I like how receptive you are to my touch.—</p><p>—Why do you tease me like this?— Masamune asked.</p><p>—Fine, turn around then.— He said with a smile on his face. </p><p>Masamune turned around, with his ass up in the air and his face buried in the mattress. </p><p>—You’re beautiful, have I told you that, Masamune-dono?—</p><p>—You say while looking at my ass.— Yukimura chuckled and sucked at the skin of his right ass cheek. Masamune shivered. </p><p>—Well, it is a very nice view.—he took the bottle of lube in his hands. </p><p>—Cheeky bastard.— he murmured.</p><p>—I like you too.— </p><p>Carefully, he applied some of the liquid on his fingers. He decided to have some more fun at Masamune’s expense. With his index finger, he made circles around his entrance. Poking at it in a teasing fashion where he almost inserted his finger but instead traced the edges with a slow, firm touch. </p><p>Masamune let out a sob.</p><p>—Why do you enjoy making me suffer? Really?—</p><p>—I would not call this <em> making you suffer </em> ,— he said, not halting his actions —I’d rather call this <em> building anticipation </em>.— Masamune whined. </p><p>—You seem to be needier than other days.—</p><p>—It’s because I want you so bad right now.—  He buried his face on the mattress again and lifted his head enough to be able to speak. —I missed you so much...—</p><p>This did make him stop.</p><p>—I missed you too.— Yukimura kissed his lower back and finally inserted a finger. </p><p>Masamune breathed out. One finger meant progress, he still needed some more prep but his need to be filled and slammed was being fulfilled little by little.</p><p>Suddenly, as he was being slowly stretched out, he felt a quick jolt of pleasure dash through him. He yelped in response.</p><p>—Found it.— Yukimura added in a triumphant tone.</p><p>—<b>No shit!</b>— He then added another finger. Masamune felt how he fingered him, patiently scissoring him as his finger casually stroked the bump of his prostate. He let out a long quiet moan.</p><p>Yukimura had managed to recognize the many ticks and subtleties in Masamune’s body language. He’d learned which areas caused more reactions and what the different moans and whines meant. He had been a fool to not notice before that he was so utterly captivated by this man but he wanted to make it up to him. </p><p>—Can I put another one in?— He asked.</p><p>—Yeah, it’s fine.— </p><p>Without rushing anything, Yukimura inserted a third finger in, this time his focus wasn’t on teasing him, but actually stretching him. </p><p>—Please put it in now!— he begged, clutching the sheets as he rose his ass a bit more almost as an involuntary movement. </p><p>Yukimura took out his fingers and kissed his back, sliding his lips over to his hip bone. </p><p>—My, Masamune-dono! You’re so desperate.— He said rubbing the tip of his cock outside his entrance.  </p><p>He groaned in desperation. </p><p>—Alright! I’ll put it in!— He answered amazed at how could someone be so damn needy and horny. It was kinda hot though. </p><p>And finally, without any more teasing, little by little he entered him. </p><p>There was something so satisfying about finally being penetrated after being teased for what seemed to be forever. He figured that was one of the reasons as to why Yukimura took his sweet time, but still, a guy’s gotta eat. The familiar burn of a foreign invasion in his body started to make a presence in his fingertips. He clung to the dark blue sheets and started breathing heavily. It felt so good. It was the anticipation of something better that would take over his senses.</p><p>—Tell me when I can move.— Yukimura told him.</p><p>It took him a few moments to get accustomed to his girth, pulsating with anticipation. </p><p>—You can move now. I leave myself in you hands.—</p><p>Yukimura smiled. —I believe that is a good choice.— </p><p>Slowly, he took himself out. A very light whine coming from Masamune’s throat who suddenly felt empty at the loss. Yukimura then gave him a firm thrust and slammed into him. Despite many encounters, he still hadn’t managed to memorize the exact movement to hit Masamune right in that sweet spot that made him a moaning mess and he felt such a shame in that. </p><p>Masamune was relishing at the good dick down he was getting. It felt it had been ages and he had missed him so much. As in, he really wanted that dick. He felt that he could find God (or one god at the very least) if he kept getting dicked down as if he was the most precious thing in the universe! </p><p>There was a thrust accompanied by the slapping sound of skin hitting each other. </p><p>By the sound of his moans, he still wasn’t hitting the right spot. </p><p>—You’re so far away.— Yukimura complained. </p><p>—Pfft! Whose fault is that?— Still, Yukimura took himself out. </p><p>—I want to kiss your lips.—</p><p>—And I’m not opposed to that.— Masamune rolled onto his back and spread his legs. Before anything else went down, Yukimura got down and kissed him hard on his lips. Masamune wrapped his arm around his neck and his legs on his back, desiring him not just on top of him, but as close to him as possible. </p><p>Yukimura lifted himself a little and sucked at his left nipple. Causing him to let out a small moan. He then took his ass and sucked at the skin of his inner thigh. Masamune squirmed as he felt the sensitive skin be receptive to the lovebites that he was receiving.</p><p>Then, he aligned himself with Masamune’s entrance and went in without any more teasing. Something that was deeply appreciated by his partner who would be unable to take more teasing. </p><p>Yukimura put his legs over his shoulders and gave him a tender smile before bending down to kiss him again. </p><p>Masamune grabbed him by the neck. They started kissing and Yukimura started moving. Masamune reacted to the touch by throwing back his head and moaning softly. Yukimura was so close on top of him, it was all that he could feel, he was warm, a bit heavy and smelled of sweat and deodorant. His hair draped around his shoulders and fell next to Masamune’s neck, leaving a tickling sensation. </p><p>—Ghaaaa!— Masamune reacted. </p><p>—Ha… I found it.— Yukimura said quickening his pace, focusing on that area. </p><p>—Mmngha!— Masamune moaned as he was silenced by Yukimura’s mouth. He shoved his tongue in. He moved his tongue in tandem with his thrusts, and it was almost as if he swallowed ye moans that came out from his body, only to be replaced by him. The only thing Masamune could feel in that moment was Yukimura. His weight, his hair, his hard cock and his air. </p><p>“Don’t stop!” He begged in his mind. “Please, don’t stop!” He repeated like a mantra, afraid to utter the words in fear that they would come out cracked and unintelligible and he would stop. </p><p>He felt so good. Things hadn’t been bad from the start, but he certainly had learned some things. The way he moved his hips to hit him applying extra attention to his prostate, it made him lose himself into what he was feeling and with who. </p><p>Yukimura was so hot and knew how to make him squirm. He didn’t want to share him. He was so sexy, maybe the sexiest person alive and nobody knew it yet, it was like finding a secret spot that was only yours. </p><p>Yukimura finally let his mouth go and sat up. Masamune almost chased him but was interrupted by this next thrust, the force rippled throughout his body and he let out a small cry. </p><p>Masamune felt so good, he closed around him from all sides so tightly, he could feel the small involuntary reactions from his body. While at first, he didn’t completely understand why hitting him in a specific spot made him react differently, now he understood and looked for that bump to make him whine, cry and moan as he pleased with his face a deep red and his left eye dark with pleasure and need. </p><p>He looked beautiful like that.</p><p>—Masa….dono— his words were cut by the ecstasy that enveloped his whole body. Everything in his body made him feel weak and blissful at the same time. </p><p>Gosh! He was so close. </p><p>But he wasn’t climaxing alone.</p><p>With his right hand, he grabbed Masamune’s girth and began touching him. He received in response a loud moan that could be heard throughout the room. </p><p>It made him feel overwhelmed all of a sudden. His body was receiving attention from both sides. His clouded mind was certain that if Yukimura didn’t have to support himself with his other hand he’d be going at his nipples (and he was right). It was as if being attacked in the best way possible. The rush of being taken cared of from both sides made his senses go into overdrive. His body had grounded his mind into the moment in such an unexpected way. His toes curling at the different yet similar sensations that deluged him and drove him to the edges of insanity. </p><p>His breathing had changed from steady breaths and occasional moans to frantic gasps and louder moans. Something that was greatly appreciated by his partner. </p><p>—Yuki...mu...raaa— he said for the first time. It felt like the right thing to do given the circumstances. Oh! And there it was.  —…’m close…—</p><p>Every inch in his body felt as if it was burning. It was going through his entire being making him feel like dying from ecstasy.</p><p>—I as well…— as he said that he felt the warm gunk trailing down his hand. With that, he removed his hand and licked it off of his hand. There had been no real change in taste, and that was no surprise, but too him, it had felt like so much time had passed that things would have changed. Alas, he was wrong. </p><p>—You can… hah… finish… in me…— he managed to say. </p><p>Yukimura, ever the gentlemen, softened his pace and thrust into Masamune a couple more times until he too was filled with the exciting feeling of orgasm. </p><p>Without giving it much thought, he pulled and dropped himself unceremoniously on his left. </p><p>Satisfied, the two men laid on the bed trying to catch their breath that refused to stay in their lungs for more than a second. </p><p>Masamune looked to his side, where Yukimura lied with his eyes closed and the hint of a smile in his lips.</p><p>—I feel so dumb…— </p><p>—Why is that?—</p><p>—I got scared over nothing.—</p><p>—Do not fret over it, these things are very rare.—</p><p>—<b>You’re right…</b>— Masamune sighed. —These occurrences are very rare.— Hesitant, he started to move his left hand. Until he was touching Yukimura’s side. He looked down and saw his lover’s hand. So he too lowered his and they interlocked their fingers. —I don’t even know what to do.</p><p>—I, however, think this is a good start.—</p><p>The two men stayed in silence for a few minutes letting the mind-numbing effects of their orgasm linger now that they were relatively free from any kind of schoolwork.</p><p>—I could use something to eat.— Masamune said after a while. —Are you hungry?—</p><p>—I am, but I don’t feel like getting up just yet—</p><p>—Neither do I.—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It wasn’t until about half an hour later that Masamune finally decided to get up from the bed. Not without some opposition from Yukimura who hadn’t let go of his hand after he had sat on the be with his feet on the floor. </p><p>—I’m getting up.—</p><p>—Don’t.— he mumbled.</p><p>—Didn’t you say you were hungry?—</p><p>—I… uh...—</p><p>—<b>Get up.</b> You still need to take that off.— He said pointing to the condom still on his dick. —And I need to take off these sheets because they’re all dirty now.—</p><p>—That is a very valid point.— he said releasing his hand but still laying on the bed with his limbs all sprawled out. Masamune looked like he was suppressing a grin. Then, without saying anything he left the room. </p><p>A few seconds later, Yukimura sat up on the bed and looked at the very dirty condom. “I may need a shower.” </p><p>—Ah, <b>shit!</b>— Yukimura looked up and saw Masamune with his phone ready to take pictures. As a reflex, he covered his poor penis with his hands and closed his legs. </p><p>—Moment’s gone, you’re safe.— and left his room again. </p><p>—Masamune-dono! Can I use your shower?—</p><p>—Oh, right....— He managed to hear. —Yeah, I’ll join you actually.—</p><p>—Really?— Yukimura asked. His enthusiasm oozed as he said it. </p><p>—Not for a round 2!—</p><p>Yukimura chuckled. —I wasn’t thinking that.—</p><p>—I don’t believe that for a second.— he answered, the phone no longer on his hands.</p><p>—Could I, um…— Masamune shot him with a curious look. —...could I borrow some of your clothes?—</p><p>His face turned red, his eyes widened and his mouth opened just a little bit. He then blinked a few times, took a deep breath and looked away. —Uh… sure… that’s fine.—</p><p>Yukimura noticed the pause in his voice but didn’t think much of it. </p><p>Masamune opened the door to his closet and grabbed two shirts and two pairs of trousers. </p><p>—<b>C’mon.</b>— He said tilting his head. </p><p> </p><p>Once there, Masamune grabbed the showerhead, turned the water knob and dipped his hand.</p><p>—<b>Get in here.</b>— </p><p>Yukimura pursed his lips. </p><p>—The water is fine, it comes up warm already.— He wet his hand again. —<b>You see?</b>—</p><p>That probed absolutely nothing, the water could still be cold, maybe Masamune liked to take cold showers and was able to handle the cold. However, he wouldn't lie… Would he? </p><p>Not entirely convinced but thinking that there was no reason for him to lie, he stepped in only for Masamune to betray him by dousing him with very cold water. </p><p>The scream that he let out was definitely going to be something the neighbours complained about for weeks. </p><p>Masamune burst out laughing at this. </p><p>—Why did you trick me!?—</p><p>—Because you’re too hot!— Masamune answered by giving him finger guns. </p><p>Yukimura looked at him not knowing how to react towards the betrayal. Should he cry over it, or the horrible pun, or the finger guns? Should he laugh at the absurdity of it all? He stayed in the middle with tearless eyes and laughs that seemed like crying hiccups.</p><p>—Sorry, I won’t do it again.— Masamune answered as he dipped his hand on the water. —Now it <em> is </em>getting warmer.—</p><p>Yukimura dipped his hand in the water stream, and to him, it still felt cold, despite it being warmer as he’d said. </p><p>—I’ll wait for it to get hotter if that’s alright with you.—</p><p>—That’s I’ll soak myself then.— He answered as he took the showerhead and soaked his hair. </p><p>—Would you want some help washing your back?— Yukimura asked, grabbing the purple bath sponge. </p><p>—That would be a great help.— Yukimura looked around.</p><p>—Where is the soap?—</p><p>—We use body wash.— He said and grabbed a bottle of light blue liquid that said <em> electric blue </em>. —This one’s mine.—</p><p>“It most certainly is.”</p><p>—The water is hotter now. Want to try it out?— He asked, offering him the showerhead.</p><p>Yukimura dipped his hand once more. </p><p>—I prefer it a hotter than that.—</p><p>Masamune looked at him with disbelief. </p><p>—<b>Really?</b> I can’t stand it hotter than this.— The two looked at each other as if asking “what now?”. Yukimura just shrugged in response.</p><p>—I’ll use it like this then.— He said much to his partner’s surprise. </p><p>—You can just… you can just take a shower after this.—</p><p>—I know, however, I don’t want to be apart from you right now.— he said as he soaked his hair. —Besides, I’m already wet.—</p><p>—I guess...— Yukimura shot him an odd look. —Whatever, just use the green shampoo, that one’s mine.—</p><p>—By the way, Masamune-dono, do you not bring your phone to the bathroom to play music or something?—</p><p>—Not always, besides, it's currently charging. Do you usually take it with you?—</p><p>—Enough so that it has become a habit of mine.—</p><p>—I see...— Masamune said, almost distracted.</p><p>—Is something bothering you?—</p><p>—Don’t worry about it, I’m just not used to this...—</p><p>—Showering?—</p><p>—Not that idiot, being in the shower and not having sex.—</p><p>—Do you want to have sex?—</p><p>—Not really, I just want to get cleaned up.—</p><p>—We’ll just get cleaned up then.— Masamune paused.</p><p>—That sounds good.—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The rest of the shower was uneventful with only a few jokes shared whilst in there. Masamune stayed relatively quiet and Yukimura decided to follow his lead.</p><p>Once they were out, their stomachs started to grumble begging for sustenance.</p><p>—I can make us some instant ramen.— Masamune said. </p><p>—I’ll eat anything.— Masamune laughed.</p><p>—Good! You’ll me chop the vegetables then.—</p><p>He opened the cabinet above the stove and took out a medium-sized pot which he filled with water. Next, he opened a different cabinet and took out two packages of instant ramen. </p><p>—Sorry, I can’t offer you other flavours, these are the only ones we have.—</p><p>—That’s not a problem. Where do you keep your vegetables?— he asked before opening the fridge.</p><p>—They are in the fridge, grab as many vegetables as you like.—</p><p>—Understood.— when he opened it he saw a surprisingly clean interior with a few vegetables scattered here and there inside the entire fridge in no particular order. He grabbed a stalk of bok choy, a carrot and some celery and closed the fridge before he laid them down on the kitchen counter. —Where do you keep your knives?—</p><p>—I’ll take one out for you.— Masamune answered as he opened a drawer next to Yukimura that had some cutlery. —Use this one.—and gave him the only chopping knife on the drawer. </p><p>“Isn’t this how married couples act?” He wondered for a moment as Masamune put a lid on the pot so the water would boil faster. </p><p>He didn’t have the first-hand experience of how married couples acted, being raised only by his Oyakata-sama, and that was more of a single-father thing. “Should I ask Masamune-dono?” He looked at him briefly as he washed the vegetables he had grabbed. “I still wonder what are we? We said that we liked each other…”. Yukimura knew that confessing your feelings didn’t necessarily mean that you were dating, as proven by Sasuke’s previous half-successes and drunken ramblings. —Oi, Masamune-dono, are we dating now?— he asked bluntly. </p><p>Masamune seemed like he had almost choked on the water he was drinking if he had been drinking any. They turned to look at each other.</p><p>—Why… You… uh…— after realising he wasn’t going to get a sentence out he shut his mouth and looked at Yukimura with a horrified expression.</p><p>“What is happening right now? Did I say something wrong?”</p><p>—Umh… that is a good question.— He answered, trying to remain cool despite the room feeling hotter and not because of the boiling water next to him. —That’s what is supposed to happen when two people like each other….—</p><p>Yukimura remembered those times that Sasuke got rejected by his crushes when they were in middle school and high school and how a lot of those while reciprocated didn’t happen in the end, the poor guy. Masamune opened the packages in a hasty motion and almost burned himself as the dehydrated noodles fell into the pot splashing a few drops of boiling water. </p><p>—<b>Oh, shit!</b>— he complained. </p><p>Yukimura watched him with a sour expression. </p><p>—I mean, what do <em> you </em> want?— he settled on.</p><p>—I was thinking boyfriends.— Masamune flinched, and it did not go unnoticed. —Is the idea so unpleasant to you?— He asked, trying to mask the hurt in his voice.</p><p>—It’s not that exactly, I don’t like that word.—</p><p>—Which one? <em> Boyfriend </em>?—</p><p>—Yeah, that one.— He turned around and tried to scramble the noodles with a spatula. —It carries a certain weight with it… One I’m not comfortable with.—</p><p>—Why not?— He was curious now.</p><p>—All that comes with it feels uncomfortable and weird. It even feels <em> wrong </em>.—</p><p>—Oh...— The room fell silent as both parties sought desperately for the next thing to say or just something.</p><p>—But I don’t….— He let out a deep sigh. —I don’t want to just <em> give up </em>before giving it a chance. Giving this a chance.—Yukimura waited for him to continue talking, but after looking back at him, he realized none was coming and it was up to him to reply.</p><p>—I’m not entirely sure I understand.— He answered feeling incredibly insecure and afraid. Masamune sighed again. </p><p>—I don’t want to lose you because I don’t know how to act.— He finally said, turning to look at him with a solemn expression. —I’ve never been good at relationships.—</p><p>—Oh… Is that what the problem is?—</p><p>—It boils down to that, yes.—</p><p>—Masamune-dono, I don’t know how to be in a relationship either.— He confessed. —But maybe we could look up what to do? That’s what I did when I started questioning my sexuality.—</p><p>—<b>Hey,</b> <b>wait!</b> What are you anyway?— Masamune asked, sounding livelier. —The only thing you said was that… you... like... me!— </p><p>—Oh… About that....— He scratched his head. —Sasuke advised me not to worry about it. Given that you are the only person who has ever made my heart burn with the intensity as it does now, he said that there must be nothing to worry about!— Masamune facepalmed and his face turned a darker shade of red. </p><p>—I can’t understand how you can say those kinds of things with a straight face.— He finally poured the flavour package into the ramen and Yukimura’s stomach growled as a result. —I think your stomach is saying that we should eat first.—</p><p>—You understand me so well!— Masamune snickered.</p><p>—Finish cutting those vegetables and we can begin.—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>While they ate, Yukimura looked through his phone for advice as he had suggested earlier. Masamune hadn’t objected because he did have a point. Looking through the internet for advice on what to do in a relationship wasn’t a bad idea. Granted, only if the sites he checked had good advice.</p><p>—From what I’ve read, it sounds as easy as “do not be ill-intentioned on purpose”.—</p><p>—That should be easy enough.— He said between bites. </p><p>—And not to rely on sex for intimacy.—</p><p>—That one may be a problem.— They locked eyes. —I’m kidding.—</p><p>—It just seems like we have to do the opposite of what I read in those BL mangas.—</p><p>—Well, of course! Pretty much everything there is a bad example. Even the sex is cringey… Wait… did you… did you read those for sex references?—</p><p>—I didn’t! I just… I just… I used it to get an idea on if I was gay or not.— Masamune started laughing. </p><p>—That is… why didn’t you ask Sasuke for help?—</p><p>—I was going to, I just wanted to know more by myself!—</p><p>—And then you just settled onto…—</p><p>—My heart wants what it wants.—</p><p>—Yeah, that…— Masamune looked away with a frown.</p><p>—You seem dissatisfied with that answer.—</p><p>—Well, it does sound convenient.— He answered without meeting his gaze.</p><p>—Do you not trust me?—</p><p>—It might take some time for me to get used to it.—</p><p>—But, will you be able to?—</p><p>—<b>We’ll see.</b>—</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Meanwhile, upstairs a couple was playing Mario Kart Wii. </p><p>—So far I don’t think I’ve heard any screaming.— Sasuke said as he turned a corner in Daisy’s Square. </p><p>—Lucky for me! I’m the one that has to deal with the neighbours later.—</p><p>—Sometimes I think you complain too much, but then I remember who you live with and it makes sense. Ah, shit!— he said when a red shell hit him and Kojuro went right past him.</p><p>—You talk too much.—</p><p>—So you say!— he hit an item box and got a meagre banana. —Oh, c’mon!—</p><p>—Ha! Won this round!—</p><p>—Yeah, yeah! Whatever!—</p><p>—I still think they could use some help.—</p><p>—Yeah…— Sasuke sighed as he laid back down on the couch. —So, what track do you want to lose in now?—</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise surprise! They were dating all this time! Which is probably not that big of a surprise anyway, this is a fanfic after all.<br/>So, quick announcement: I'll be taking a break after this chapter. I know myself and I didn't want to leave this project hanging. However, with my initial plan drastically changing, and the latest edits to the firsts chapters that I found to be necessary has left me burned out and I need a break. That and I'd like to improve my writing before I continue. I want to come back in December at the latest and November at my earliest. I want to make it clear that I will finish this, I am determined to and this has gotten more traction than other things that I've written so I'm very determined to finish. I just need to take some time off and I hope you understand.<br/>If you want to keep in contact message me on tumblr and you can send me an ask about this, chat or whatever:<br/>https://magical-alien.tumblr.com/<br/>Or ask for my discord.<br/>And with that... BRB</p><p>Update October 12th**<br/>Hey, do you guys mind if I add like an intermediate focusing on Kojuro and Sasuke as a pairing? I'll make it cute and different from our main pairing, but related to what is going on right now. I'm asking you because online classes are being a BITCH and I'm not getting enough time to write. My plan was to, idyllically, have 2 chapters ready for posting by the time December came around, but I've barely managed to get halfway through 1 and it is only what happens between them. Which is why I'm asking if you'd prefer I skip that and post it as a separate chapter or go full steam ahead and just finish writing it as is by December? Write down in the comments to let me know.</p><p>Update nov 20th***<br/>Just letting you know that I'm definitely coming back in December no matter what, I'll have something ready for you to enjoy over the holidays, next chapter is very long, so if you're like me and have trouble focusing you'll be busy for a While. Thanks, love all of you who are still sticking with me after my long hiatus ^^</p><p>Update dec 19th<br/>Chapter 6 will be up hopefully sometime next week, I’m just waiting on my beta to finish reading it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sparks Amid the Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Christmas Eve~ <br/>Let me start by saying that I am SO VERY SORRY!!! My intention was to have this by mid December but I didn’t want to post it without my beta’s approval and we were busy cause of end of semester school work. I am SO VERY SORRY to have kept you waiting this long, anyways, hope you enjoy.<br/>Full disclosure: I thought that Sasuke and Kojuro were a fan favourite pairing so I thought “I’ll pander to that” and when I looked up fics from them I realized that they aren’t, so I gave myself the task of just writing them in anyways to change things up a bit and as a personal challenge. If you don’t care to read about it just skip over to “Part 6”. This chapter is divided because it is FUCKING LONG!<br/>Songs for this chapter: <br/>For Part 3 &amp; 4 mainly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sGWb1A8Um4 <br/>The smut part (Part 7): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TN06yKZsFew <br/>That’s everything, enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Part 1: Explanation</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While for Sanada Yukimura and Date Masamune the start of their relationship was a bit rocky, the same could not be said for their friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started little by little. When Masamune and Yukimura started hanging out together (or competing against each other, same difference here), Kojuro and Sasuke would sit somewhere and watch them like tired mothers waiting for their hyperactive 5 year-olds to finally tire out so they could take them home and make them take a nap. They even gossiped as such.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aaah!— Sasuke whined. —Danna-sama is so loud, I wonder how come he has so much energy. He runs a marathon and somehow he still manages to compete with Masamune-dono!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I completely understand what you mean. Masamune-dono is just the same, you have seen how they compete </span>
  <em>
    <span>against</span>
  </em>
  <span> each other.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There’s something I’ve been curious about, does he break a lot of things too?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He doesn’t break things. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> knock them over very often, which is why we don’t have either glass or ceramic dishes.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We used to have some but danna-sama knocked them over, he’s got good reflexes so he often caught them, but now I just keep them under the sink.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Seems like a wise choice.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It works well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A very effective way to easily bond with someone is by sharing negative experiences and finding the humour in them. Which is what they did most of the time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, instead of staying babysitting their friends, they would take off with Motochika, they would go to the cafeteria, or just lay on the grass somewhere while engaging in small talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day while talking, Sasuke casually mentioned a strategy RPG he liked to play as a kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you like strategy-based games?— Kojuro asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do,— his friend answered surprised. —but I mainly play RPG’s, however.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, I see. I like to play shogi or Go.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you have any of those games on your phone?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have shougi but I haven’t opened it in a while.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can we play against each other?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro won.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, Sasuke casually confessed to him his love for sci-fi novels, especially retropunk novels and despite not understanding a single thing, Kojuro let him go off. He seemed happy to have someone to talk about this stuff with and wasn’t about to stop him, instead, what he did was ask about the terms that he didn’t understand to try and keep up with the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro, on his part, showed him how much of a history geek he was and how his area of interest was how societies worked and how agriculture had shaped human civilizations since the very beginning. Sasuke felt that he owed it to his friend to listen to him just as he’d done a few days ago. He’d had history classes before, but no one had made it as interesting and as easy to him as Kojuro. He wished in his mind that such thoughts would never reach Oyakata-sama’s friend, Kenshin-sama. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without meaning to, they found a common love of 60’s Japanese jazz, this allowed Kojuro to discover Sasuke’s guilty pleasure of early 2000s Europop. By accident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What else do you have on your phone?— Kojuro asked him after seeing his Okoshi Toru collection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can check it if you want.— he said offering his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Really?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, go ahead.— Leaned back and closed his eyes. —Just don’t look at anything else.— His eyes were tired and took this opportunity to close them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Smile Butterfly? Isn’t that a DDR song? Wait, how many songs like these do you have?— And with that Sasuke took back his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without realising, as it so often happens, they became quite close. They’d often hang out, as long as the opportunity presented itself and by the end of the evening, they’d sometimes message each other and talk before going to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither one of them was thinking about romance or crushes, least of all with each other. Sasuke figured that after the whole ordeal with Kasuga last year he’d had enough dating for a while. Nothing bad happened, or anything at all, and that had been the problem. It had been too draining. Kojuro, on his part, had been excited to enter university from the very beginning and getting a date or laid at the very least hadn’t been in his mind. He’d never been too into things like that anyway, and whenever something came he’d prefer to get over with it quickly anyway because so far, they had all come at inconvenient times.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 2: The gay bar!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What changed things between them was encountering each other at a gay bar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bit less than two months before Yukimura and Masamune hooked up, the latter had suffered a bad fortnight. After his bad luck streak seemed to have died down a bit, he decided to let out some steam by going out to a gay bar and find a good man to make him forget about his problems. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What if you come with me? I don’t think I’ve seen you get any action for a while now.— Masamune said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not going.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, I swear, I’m not leaving you for the first man that has big dick energy.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s not the first time I’ve heard that.— He said as he flipped the pages of the sci-fi manga he’d borrowed from Sasuke. His friend sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Look, I know I’ve let you down in the past, but I need to get out and I have a feeling you should get out as well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay then.— he said and closed the magazine. —If you bail on me I get to give away your Gundam Wing DVDs.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Deal.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not that he didn’t like to have sex, one-night stands just weren’t his cup of tea, unlike Masamune-dono who’d caused enough trouble to make Kojuro stay away from them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, Masamune had found a large man that was the manga definition of </span>
  <em>
    <span>bara</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kojuro, knowing where this was going, was regretting being convinced to accompany him. He was just finishing up his drink when he spotted a familiar head of hair a few meters away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was… no! It couldn’t be! Right? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was Sasuke doing there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up a date, that’s what it looked like. He was standing very close to a twink who had a, let’s say, very daring sense of fashion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He must have sensed that someone was staring at him, because Kojuro hadn’t taken his eyes off of him, lifted up his head and turned towards Kojuro, his cheeky smile turned into a mortified look in a matter of seconds. He quickly looked away and covered his face with his right hand. The twink turned to look at Kojuro but Sasuke stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, Kojuro decided it was time to bail. Masamune was most likely going to return home the next morning anyway. He finished his drink and was pulling out his wallet when:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey!— a hand was placed over Kojuro’s shoulder. —Wha-what are you doing here?— It was Sasuke, trying to put on a brave face but being obviously horrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me? I was just… looking for a place to get warmed up.— He said, grateful that Masamune was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, Kojuro!— he spoke too soon. —You know how I said I wouldn’t leave you hanging without a partner? Well, my friend here has a friend, </span>
  <b>you see</b>
  <span>?— even worse, he hadn’t seen Sasuke yet. —I made good on my promise, now, what do you say?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there had been room for doubt in Sasuke’s mind before there sure as hell wasn’t anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that why you’re here?— Sasuke asked and this is when Masamune noticed him for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Shit!</b>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I mean, it’s fine by me! I have no problem with it.— and raised his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Were you looking for a friend as well, Sasuke?— Kojuro asked diplomatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know what? What do you say we keep this a secret and talk about this later? When we are not… here?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three men agreed and Sasuke took off with the twink. Masamune insisted on the friend but the experience had just made Kojuro want to hide under his bed and die.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the next day, in the afternoon, that he received a message on his phone from Sasuke, but due to anxiety, he didn’t check it until the sun had long gone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So… about last night…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you want to talk about it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at his phone and typed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We probably should</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can we talk in person? I don’t feel comfortable discussing this via text</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment after he sent it, he received another text:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure! When do you want to talk?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kojuro requested they met on the roof about an hour later. It was a good place since it was very accessible and there was something soothing about seeing the city lights at night. This plus the fact that he could jump off if he needed to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke arrived shortly, almost tumbling on his footsteps as he ate a small bag of crisps. His friend noticed that poking out of the pockets of his jacket there were more crisps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey there!— he waved trying to hide his nervousness. —Do you want some?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t mind if I do.— Kojuro said, grabbing one. —These are good, I don’t think I’ve eaten these ones yet.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, they are a new flavour, so that may be why.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! That makes sense...— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An awkward silence settled between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing was that he had actually rehearsed in his head what he wanted to say, but now his mouth felt dry, and not because of the chocolate curry-flavoured crisp he ate a few seconds ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So... — Sasuke began. —Do you go there often?— Ugh, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to start with that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not really. I’m not into crowded or loud places like that.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, I know…— He shifted awkwardly, —do you want another one?— He asked, shaking the bag. —You can just grab them, I find it easier to talk about difficult subjects with food.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that why you brought all of these?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Definitely! I even brought different flavours. You like vegetable ones, right?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do. Hey! You even got me my favourite brand.— Sasuke shrugged proudly. —I’m gay.— Kojuro said abruptly, —Masamune-dono is as well. The reason why we were at that bar was that he wanted to let out some steam, so I accompanied him.— After that small moment of bravery subsided, he lowered his gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That makes sense.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, he needed to get out and kept insisting, so I thought I might try to enjoy myself, but then well...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sounds like you didn’t get a chance to enjoy yourself.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was doing fine, it was just… — He started and then trailed off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sorry for ruining your night.— Sasuke apologized and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You didn’t ruin it, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span>, however, come out of nowhere.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sorry. I was acting like Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought you were into girls. Weren’t you trying to get over this girl…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kasuga?— Kojuro nodded. —That’s… complicated; but let’s not focus on that. I’m bisexual.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So... did you...?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was too rattled.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, that it can be a very terrifying experience.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They let the silence sink in again, breathing out in relief and eating their snacks while they processed this new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So…— Kojuro began. —When did you realize?— his friend looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was around 15 and found some gay porn while looking for regular porn, you know, like teenagers do,— Kojuro let out a chuckle. —next thing I know, I’m getting very excited by what I’m seeing on screen. Horrified, but excited. What about you?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was eleven.— Sasuke winced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That sounds rough.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I had the good fortune of nobody noticing anything.— he ate a few crisps and kept talking, —It may have helped that I was very well-liked.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No need to brag, I believe you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So… does he know?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, I told him about two years ago and he took it very well.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s good.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell me was “wow, Sasuke! I didn’t know you could write with both hands!”— Kojuro almost choked on a chip, which made the other one laugh even harder. —I did the same thing!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Before we moved in together Masamune-dono came out to me, then I did. I’ve never seen him so relieved.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’ve been friends since as long as you can remember, right? It makes sense.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I understand that, but it’s just…— it was a difficult feeling to put into words. It was worry. It was compassion. It was love. It was fear. It was empathy. It was knowing </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> how he felt, why, and understanding it, internalizing it. Instead of even trying to begin to explain that, he sighed. It was all that Sasuke needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—When I explained to Yukimura what I meant he was very supportive. It was very nice...— suddenly, his phone started ringing. —Talk about the devil.— he said. —I told him I was going to the store and that if I took longer than thirty minutes to call me and see if I was okay.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why would you do that?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I just wanted an escape plan ready in case this turned out to be a mess or at least an unpleasant experience, but it was nice.— He stood up from his spot on the ground and patted his pants to remove any dirt from them. —I’ll see you on Monday then?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, I’ll see you then.— Sasuke waved at him goodbye and closed the door behind him. Kojuro saw him leave and then let out a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once, when he was younger, he had been preparing some stuff for a school festival. He had been running around with this other kid who he was friends with making sure things were running smoothly for their classroom. They had been handing pamphlets for their classroom and running errands for the kids who were taking care of the customers. By the end of the day, the two were exhausted. Kojuro, who had been too lazy to get up from a chair inside the classroom, was alone in the dark. The festival was about to end, the only thing that was left to see was the fireworks. He didn’t mind being all alone and in the dark. He’d been running around in the sun with a bunch of people everywhere, that had mentally exhausted him as well. Then his friend came back. He had been looking for him. He sat next to him and the two talked as they waited for the fireworks. While they waited, his friend opened up about something that was important to him, something that while Kojuro could no longer recall exactly as it had been said, a special feeling had remained with the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This friendship is an important one. I must never throw it away.” Now they were living together. So, his instincts had not failed him. That evening after seeing Sasuke leave the roof the same feeling overcame him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This friendship is special, don’t throw it away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>About a week later, Sasuke began sending him memes. Specifically gay memes. Kojuro decided to reply with another one and they went back in forth for a few minutes </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ran out of memes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Also, going to sleep I’m tired</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alright i’ll see you tomorrow</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 3: Build up</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the beginning of the semester, Magoichi-sensei had outlined the way thair semester was going to go. Because of that, group and pairs projects were decided from the start and the two ended up paired up for 3 different things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, it was time for them to get on with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, if we organize our workload today and set a steady pace I think we should be able to make something that meets the standards of Magoichi-sensei by the deadline.— Sasuke said as he pulled out his Sanrio agenda and turned his clicker pen between his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, are we not going to play chess again?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That is only for exams.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And what about oil painting?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s for exams too.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kojuro-dono, you can’t survive on study cards alone, my danna-sama and I have been carefully crafting different study methods and found success within them.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sanada-dono’s results are far from good.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can’t save everyone, Kojuro.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he let out a laugh, a swole of emotions rapidly passed through him. A combination of delight and charm that made him feel tingly things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as it left, a pervasive thought made room in his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask him out.” It said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s ridiculous! We are just friends. The fact that we both like men is inconsequential. Besides, we are in class, this is neither time nor the place.” He looked at his friend again and something seemed to click. “I will come back to this later, but at the moment I’m busy” and his brain, which was functional enough to not be a total asshole, complied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So I think we can start with that.—Sasuke said, breaking his friend out of his train of thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You do?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, it’s more convenient that way I think.— he answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Funny enough, asking him out felt like the right choice, but just to stay on the safe side, Kojuro decided to sleep on it for a few days. Yet, the thought still lingered in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This friendship is special, don’t throw it away.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week passed. He had slept on it for a week already and found that his thoughts and feelings hadn't changed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s time…” He thought. “No wait, not yet, we haven’t finished that thing for Magoichi-sensei’s class. After that is done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> He remembered their conversation on the roof a few weeks before. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I just wanted an escape plan ready in case this turned out to be a mess or at least an unpleasant experience, but it was nice.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That night, the two went to stay at the campus library to get a head start on Magoichi-sensei’s assignment. But without realizing it, they lost track of time and had to be kicked out by a volunteer student. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I hadn’t realized it was this late!— Kojuro said when he saw the time on his watch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah! I guess homework really is better when you have friends.— He answered as he put his computer back on its satchel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, is playing dominoes not fun?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s for studying!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fine, as you say.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The few students that remained excited the building little by little leaving them alone while they gathered their belongings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—She’s giving us the stink eye.— Kojuro whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—She’s very scary.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you need any help?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nah, I’m good.— he said as he closed the zip of his bag. —Now let’s go!— the two then started power walking towards the exit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Remind me never to stay until 7 again.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I thought you were having fun.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We were until </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> showed up,— Sasuke readjusted the bag on his shoulder. —but whatever, It’s late, we should go home.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, we should.— as his friend began walking a very familiar thought made its way into the forefront. “This is a great time, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to their building and on the way, Sasuke talked about the sci-fi manga that he had lent to him. When they arrived there he thought about </span>
</p><p>
  <span> —Hey, Sasuke…— He said in a tone that made his friend stop to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it? Is there something on your mind?— Kojuro took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can you come with me to the roof?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, okay.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They entered the elevator and pressed the roof button. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you can do it here.” Kojuro took his palm to his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not doing this here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, are you alright? You’ve been really quiet ever since we left the library.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll tell you up there.— He wondered if they’d turned up the building's thermostat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The air was cool that night and the lights seemed to shine brighter than other days. Maybe he was imagining things, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> feeling very nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haven’t been up here since that night.— Sasuke said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me neither.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, what do you want to tell me?— Kojuro sighed and turned away, hiding his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ve been thinking about you a lot for the past couple of days.— He began. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Excuse me? I’m sorry, I can’t hear you, could you turn around?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Right!— That was foolish of him. —I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you these past couple of days.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! Is it because of the thing?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Umh, no…— He walked closer to him. —I’ve realized that I like you as more than a friend, that’s what I’m trying to say here.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words came out with ease from his mouth, but now he was feeling nervous, more nervous than he had felt the last couple of days when thinking about this very moment. Sasuke looked at him with a stunned expression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well,— he covered his mouth with his forearm and cleared his throat. —This is certainly unexpected, not to mention it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>a choice</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk about this here, where anyone can walk in on us.— Sasuke smiled bashfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re right, I apologize...— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, it’s fine! There’s no one here. Besides...— He said as he looked at the door. —...this place is nice.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah… I guess it is.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But, um...— Sasuke looked away, colour rising to his cheeks. —Are you saying you want us to date?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I… yeah…— Now he too was flustered! What happened then? Did they kiss? Hopefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you say we go out this Saturday night?— Kojuro looked at him. —I’m free then.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I should be free on Saturday.— He answered</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Great! I’m looking forward to it!— He scratched his nose. —I’ll see you tomorrow then?— Walking back towards the door while looking at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uhh… yeah…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Awesome!— Kojuro was about to tell him about the door when… —Ouch! Haha! Silly me! I, ah…. I’ll talk to you later then.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Have a good night.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You too…— The two locked eyes once again. Things had really changed. Sasuke let out a sigh and opened the door behind him. —Good night.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good night.—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good thing that they had planned their alibis early on. Kenji invited all of them out for drinks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro quickly dropped his excuse. Sasuke was a bit more hesitant. It wasn’t until Yukimura intervened by announcing his date that the teasing began.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, good for you! Who are you going out with? Does this mean you’re over that other girl?— Kenji asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ve been over her for a while already.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, Sarutobi, tell us about this girl you’re seeing already. We want to know.— Motochika said to Sasuke’s dismay. He was already regretting telling his danna-sama about his date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, Kojuro! You and Sarutobi are close, do you know who this girl is?— Kenji asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don’t know her.— He said and took a sip of water. —Hope you have fun on your date, Sasuke.— He made a mischievous smile and looked at Motochika</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aren’t you going to tell us more than that!?— Motochika asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shared a mischievous glance and allowed their friends to continue interrogating them as they ignored them. Tuning out their incessant questions. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 4: First Date </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was finally Friday night and Sasuke was getting ready for their date. He was checking his teeth, looking at his hair from all angles, patting away the occasional lint, checking his phone for messages and wondering if he was wearing enough deodorant as well as cologne. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s too much?” He wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sasuke, you seem to be very excited about your date.— Yukimura pointed out. Sasuke jumped up and looked at himself in the mirror.—I am,— He let out a bashful smile. —I really want this to go well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pardon my intrusion, but Sasuke, is your date this evening a man? Is that why you didn’t want to tell the others?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, that’s why,— he answered, turning to look at his roommate. —did I forget to tell you!?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, Oyakata-sama called right when you were telling me about your date.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And I completely forgot after that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You did.— He grabbed his keys and his wallet. —I hope your date goes well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you danna-sama.— And with that, Sasuke was left alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 8 p.m. sharp, Sasuke heard a knock on his door. He quickly went to open it and saw Kojuro on the other side with a shy smile on his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good evening.— he said. Sasuke covered his embarrassed face with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My, my, you are early.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah.— He was definitely not going to come clean about waiting outside his door for about two minutes because he’d miscalculated how long it would take for him to get from his flat to this one. —So, are you ready?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me? I’m… yes,— he paused and made a mental checklist. —I just need my jacket and my phone.— He made a signal for him to step inside and Kojuro followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll just be a moment.— he closed the door and with a hurried step went to his room. —So where are we going?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I was thinking we could go eat something.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That sounds good.— Sasuke left his room with his jacket on, and from the top of the couch, he grabbed his phone as well as his wallet and pocketed them. —Let’s go. Any hint as to where are we going?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you like piano rock?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— What’s that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s when a song has a lot of piano and it makes up the personality of most of the song.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I get what you’re trying to tell me, but I can't be sure.— Kojuro started thinking of different ways to explain it but was stopped. —Unless you show me a song like that I’m not going to get it! Let’s just go.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay then.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Where are we going?—</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>They went to a bar. The bar in question was very spacious. It was dimly lit around the lounge area and the stage was lit with salmon coloured lights that hit the instruments from every side. The place wasn’t entirely crowded, you could easily find an empty table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The food is pretty good here.— Kojuro said as he directed them to a table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good because I’m hungry.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We got here early, the show doesn’t start until an hour from now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shouldn’t there be more people then?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They are not particularly well known.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Then how do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know about them?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—A friend of mine told me they would be playing here.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see…— Sasuke turned to look at the stage. —So tell me more about this band.— Sasuke said as the two waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Their name is TRY TRY NIICHE and they haven’t been playing for that long, but they are very good.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, that’s a fun name. Do you have their more popular song? I’d like to know which one it is before it plays.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sure.— Kojuro took out his phone and played it for him. Sasuke grabbed the phone and placed it near his ear to be able to hear it among the commotion at the bar. While he listened, a woman around their age gave them menus and asked if they wanted drinks and like that she left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I like it.— he said, returning the phone. —What’s the name?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—C-girl.—when he answered, the waiter arrived with their dinner. The two thanked him and he went away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, tell me, what made you ask me out?— Kojuro almost choked. —You okay?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s alright, don’t worry about it.— he said rubbing his chest. —Just unexpected that’s all.— Sasuke looked at him as if it was obvious. —I like you,— he answered. —and I like spending time with you, I didn’t think much about it when I first found out about you, but lately I realized that, at the moment, there’s no one I would rather laugh with.— Sasuke looked away and covered his face with his napkin. —And what about you? Why did you accept?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Me?— he answered with his face still covered. —I...I...— he looked at Kojuro’s patient expression and tense shoulders. He then lowered the napkin. —I like your company,— he began, —and I thought we could spend more time with each other like this.— Sasuke paused. —Ah, sorry! I don’t know how to explain it.— he complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s alright, I understand.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You do?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I actually do.— He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men looked at each other for a moment. Then they shared a chuckle. It was going to be a nice night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—You have been an amazing audience! We thank you all for your time and we hope to see you again soon.— said the main vocalist with a big smile on his face as he waved towards the crowd. The band had been overflowing with contagious and ecstatic energy during their whole performance. A way that Kojuro would have described it, if he was to be absolutely sincere, was as if tiny orbs of feel-good energy had been everywhere. Sasuke on the other hand would have said that the colours of the lights did not match the colours that the music was creating except for that one song where they used blue lighting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They were very good.— Sasuke remarked as they walked back to the station. —I really enjoyed myself.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was barely around half past eleven and the concert had ended, now the two were most likely heading back home. But Sasuke didn’t want the night to end just yet. He wanted to keep Kojuro for a while longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, are we going somewhere else?— He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There is another place, but we first need to catch the train back.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So you planned ahead?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What makes you think I wouldn't?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, I may be wrong, but I don’t think you planned the concert thing.— Kojuro winced internally. —I mean, I can be wrong, maybe you just don’t like to sing  where people can see or hear you.—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Hey, are we in a hurry or do you mind if we stop somewhere?— Sasuke asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No rush.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Great!— He beamed and quickened his pace, taking Kojuro with him. He took them to an arcade that was somehow still open at this late hour and dragged him in before anyone could see them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can you explain why the secrecy?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m kind of banned here, I cheated a lot.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wait, what!?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, I know my way around these machines and can take all the stuff that I want, the owners don’t like that though.— Kojuro suppressed a laugh. —So, chances are I can only take one thing and then we’ll need to make a break to get out of here with it, pick a machine, quick!— He quickly looked around and pointed to a machine that had a bunch of different coloured octopuses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Got ya!— The two made their way over to the machine and Sasuke quickly took out his card and started touching the machine here and there, causing Kojuro to give him odd looks. —Trust me, it works! Now, which one?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The camo green one.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good! That one’s easy.— he moved the claw in a way that Kojuro could only describe as careless given the circumstances. It swung around as if it was dancing and then he dropped it. The claw moved accordingly and caught the green octopus. Kojuro stared at the small plush as it approached them, it was tightly held by the claw until it dropped the octopus on the prize drop-off. Sasuke kneeled and took it out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Never doubt my methods.— he smirked as a voice called out his name. —And that's our cue!— he quickly got up and smacked him on his back to make him run faster. —Don’t worry Kujihara-san! I’ll leave you the card.— he said dropping it and speeding up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Wow!— Kojuro said once they had managed to catch their breath, —He seemed really pissed off.— Sasuke started cackling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s because this is not the first time I’ve done this.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That doesn’t surprise me at all.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Haha, you know me well then.— he remarked. —Why that one anyways?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to know the truth?— he nodded. —This shade of green reminds me of you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke just looked at him and lowered his head to hide a bashful smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at their building sometime later and stood awkwardly in the elevator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So…— Sasuke started. —Are we having a midnight snack or something?— He said, trying to sound casual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I, uh… I try not to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> on first dates.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh? Why’s that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let’s just say I’d rather take my time.— The elevator stopped and the doors opened. —This one’s mine.— He leaned into Sasuke and gave him a sweet kiss. —Good night.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good night.— He exited the elevator and waved him as the doors closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was finally alone, Sasuke covered his face with both of his hands. A surge of intense emotion came over him. When the doors of the elevator opened up for him he let out a deep sigh and went back to his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t wait to see how things kept going.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 5: Dating</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next morning Kojuro woke up to a couple of text messages from a very special someone. His face immediately made a stupid smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The text read:</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey~</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had a lot of fun last night</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We should make out~ :-*</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro couldn’t help but laugh. The messages hadn’t been sent to long ago, maybe he could still catch him for a quick back and forth before getting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hahaha, glad to know you had fun</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure, when and were? ;)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Shortly after, an answer came by.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Idk, I was just teasing</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figures.” He thought and pushed his hair back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—Sasuke...— Yukimura whispered as he got out of his bedroom. —Do we have an aspirin?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How much did you drink last night?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do not recall, still, I vow never to drink like that ever again.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How did you get home?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t recall.— Sasuke took out a plastic cup and an aspirin from the cabinets. —How was your date?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It went well, I had a lot of fun.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am glad to hear that.— He waited for the pill to dissolve and drank some water. —Are you seeing him again?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Most likely, although, we haven’t set another date.— His phone dinged and he immediately unlocked it to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—’s that him?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah.— A question quickly popped into Yukimura’s head, but he was too disoriented to ask it at the moment and didn’t want to interrupt his friend who seemed to be having a lot of fun. It reminded him of those times when he exchanged manga with Kojuro-dono. He was happy for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, a few months went by and things were sailing smoothly. They still hadn’t told anyone about their situation, the only person who knew about anything was Yukimura and the guy hadn’t put two and two together because of his absent minded-ness. Other than that, people were none the wiser and so far, they wished for things to keep going that way. There was just something about keeping this stuff between them that made things, in many aspects easier. Also, Kojuro didn’t know how to break it to Masamune that he was in a relationship, and while he didn’t mind being teased he still wasn’t feeling ready about things. Not yet anyway, he just needed a little more time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey Sarutobi.— He called him once when they were on their way back from university. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m ready for that.— His boyfriend stopped in his stracks, his expression showed how completely thrown off he was by that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Really?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah.— Kojuro had actually been willing for more than a month already, however, between their responsibilities with school, their roommates and other things he hadn’t had the opportunity to say it, so far, things had relaxed a bit and they could have some intimacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Cool, cool, cool...— He was very flustered at that moment, he had been patiently waiting and now was the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll kick Masamune out this friday, what do you say?—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no need to kick out Masamune because Motochika invited them all out just as Kenji had done a few months prior. Again, with a feeling of deja vu, Kojuro dropped his excuse fairly quickly and Sasuke said that he’d gotten himself a date with a different girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You should bring her over to drink with us!— Motochika complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh gods no! You’re going to scare her off, this is our first date!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aw!! C’mon!!!— Sasuke gave Kojuro a quick glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Only if she’s absolutely enchanted by me! That way you won’t be able to scare her off.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Deal!— Motochika yelled. Yukimura on his part looked confused. When had he stopped dating that other guy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sasuke was in his room making all the preparations posible. He’d already showered, so that was a good star. He picked up his sexiest clean underwear (a pair of holed-out boxer shorts) and debated between wearing something fun underneath or not? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to be their first time, so he should make it special, </span>
  <em>
    <span>however,</span>
  </em>
  <span> they hadn’t agreed on any kinky stuff, hadn’t even talked about any of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does he like? Does he like to be tied down? Does he like to be spanked? He strikes me as the type of person who likes to be--”His thought process was interrupted by his door opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nevermind...— and then Yukimura closed the door. Those holed boxers had a hole right on his right buttcheck, which he had deemed his lucky cheek after the first girl who saw him naked said that he had a cute mole on it. But I digress, this is what you get when you don’t knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dinner was taking a long time to arrive and Sasuke was feeling restless. He’d told Kojuro that they were going to do it right the first time! Any other time </span>
  <em>
    <span>after </span>
  </em>
  <span>this one could be just quick and without much thought to it, but now he was going to be a gentleman and they were going out to eat and then they were going to see a movie. He was now hoping that they could call off the movie and head straight back on to Kojuro’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I know you said you wanted to go to a movie after this,— Kojuro began, peaking his boyfriend’s attention. —but what do you say we just head back after this?— there was a fun tinge in his eyes and a flirty line was added to his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sounds alright by me.— Sasuke answered and swallowed hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The energy when they returned to Kojuro’s apartment was frantic. As soon as the door closed the distance between them had reduced to nothing. Instead, It was substituted by open mouth kisses and grinding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro led them to his bedroom and locked the door behind them. He had left his phone on the kitchen and on vibrator mode and was purposely ignoring the calls from Masamune. No his proudest moment, but he’d waited long enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between gasps and moans amidst heated kisses, Sasuke heard his phone incessantly ringing. It was Yukimura. He’d tried to ignore it but the ringing was driving him insane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heeeey, danna! What is it? I’m kinda busy right now!!!— He answered exasperated, —Yeah sure, no problem,— he mouthed to Kojuro “sorry” —Yeah, sure… No! I’m not going to call Kojuro! I told you I’m busy!— he sighed. —Good night, and Don’t Call Me Again!!!!— He said and hung up the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What happened?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The key.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, right! I’d forgotten about that!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No need to worry, he’s staying over at my apartment, that’s why Yukimura called me, that and because you wouldn’t pick up your phone.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sorry.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever, just take my clothes off already.— He said, throwing the phone somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without losing any more time, the two men continued on from where they left off. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 6: The Bet</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a month later, things had kept going on in secret between them. Not out of a love of sneaking around and lying to their roommates, it just felt easier to take their time into settling into their relationship before telling their friends. There was, however, something nice about keeping the secret between them, it was like having a small corner of the world that nobody else knew of. Like being at a sleepover with your friends but trailing off with your best friend, who is also your crush, while everyone else is sleeping to make a small fort and joke about how the night has been going so far. It was that feeling of laughing while feeling safe and cared for carried into adult life. It was the complicity of childhood carried out into adulthood. It was finding a best friend. It was theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro got up from the messed up bed and lit up a cigarette, it was a bad habit that he had picked up a few years ago, and since he only smoked after having sex he didn’t give it much thought. But now, he was trying to break the habit, it was unhealthy, besides, Sasuke didn’t like the smell and made him stand by the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you think that Yukimura and Masamune-dono could be sleeping together?— He asked and Kojuro coughed in surprise. The smoke had gone the wrong way. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and saw Sasuke had covered his legs with the clean parts of the sheets and was holding his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why do you ask that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He just sent me a text asking me when I’ll be back.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that rare?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s not what’s rare.— He said and then showed the messages to Kojuro.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be entertaining</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it would be very awkward if someone interrupted our meeting</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you understand what I’m saying</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>—This is incredibly rare of him! I’m serious!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kojuro was at a loss for words. Masamune had crushed on Yukimura before, so that checked out, however, the fact that Sasuke had some suspicion of that fact was certainly something that was interesting to him. Never before had he mentioned anything pertaining to his friend’s crush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Look, I’m just saying:— Sasuke finally said, interrupting his train of thought. —Think about it! You’ve been kicked out of your apartment for weeks now because Masamune-dono has gotten a new playmate and neither one of you wants you to walk in on them!— that was true. Usually, after Masamune’s partner left there was something like a sock, a jacket or even some keys or underwear, lately, however, that hadn’t been the case. —You’ve also mentioned how careful and considerate he has been in comparison to other partners! It could be because just as you and I have been keeping things quiet they could be keeping doing the same thing.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wait a minute!— he finally interjected. </span>
  <span>—This is ridiculous</span>
  <span>!— and now Sasuke shut his mouth. </span>
  <span>—Isn’t Yukimura straight?— Sasuke tilted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well...— He had his suspicions that wasn’t exactly the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Besides, knowing Masamune-dono, I don’t think that they could be dating. He’s not someone who likes to commit to a serious relationship.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, my danna-sama isn’t the type to have a casual relationship or any for that matter.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So why are you jumping to that conclusion?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! You are missing something! Have you noticed that the two of them have a certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Something that doesn’t allow them to stay away from each other?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I may have noticed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but...— He sighed. Maybe they could be doing something. He decided to shake off that thought, he didn’t want to think about them anymore</span>
  <span> —And what about us?— Kojuro asked, sitting beside Sasuke. —Do we have that </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nah, but we don’t need it.— They kissed. —We are doing very well without it.— He then kissed him again. —Hey, do you want to make a bet? About what these two are up to?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sure.— Kojuro straightened up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Great! The loser has to do whatever the winner wants for an entire night, so it should be a good opportunity for some kinky stuff.— Kojuro eyed him suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—If you want to try a certain kink or something just tell me, it’s okay.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m embarrassed!! Anyways, I say that they are doing pretty much what we were doing a few months ago, they are testing things out.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I say that they are not together and this is just a coincidence.— Kojuro said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wow! Are you certain of that?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I trust you know Sanada-dono better than me, but I know Masamune-dono better than you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So be it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—So now about this “kink” of yours.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just leave it alone.— He said as he hid his face on a tacky heart-shaped pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It took them some time. Of course they couldn’t be too obvious about what they were doing. The bet wouldn’t mean the same then!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time Sasuke mentioned to Yukimura that he was going on a dinner date on Thursday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You seem to be enjoying yourself lately.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, I am actually.— It was a good opening, so he took it. —Do you want me to set you up with someone?— his friend’s cheeks seemed to colour a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do not worry about me, I’ll be fine.— he wasn’t sure if he’d heard a stumble on his words. Further inquiring had to be made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—So, Masamune-dono…— Kojuro began with an exasperated air, —is that guy going to come back tomorrow?— his exasperation, to Masamune’s eyes at least, could be taken as annoyance of this unknown guy, but to Kojuro it was a combination of that and the bet with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We broke it off, he was starting to ask for something more serious.— he said almost nonchalantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh… I see…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Which is actually a shame really! He had quite the bi…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please don’t finish that sentence.— And with that Kojuro decided to drop it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—How do you know he is not lying?— Sasuke asked him one time while they ate in the campus cafeteria. While that could be plausible, it was still somehow above what he believed. —He could be lying because he thought you might be onto them!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I swear, whatever kink it is, it’s fine, we don’t have to make it a bet.— Kojuro sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I tell you we’re onto something here!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Look, maybe Sanada-dono is just seeing someone else and is nervous about introducing you two, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean a lot to him.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not convinced…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—When </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>you be convinced?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—When I get answers!— He declared and finished the rest of his juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please, just tell me the kink...— Kojuro said in a weak voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until Masamune sort of explained things one Saturday evening. Kojuro’s first reaction was “wait, he was right!?”, followed by “at least I get to find out the kink.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was voyeurism.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Part 7: The Present</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—And that’s how it happened.— finished Kojuro as Yukimura looked like an excited puppy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wow! That explains a lot of things.— he looked away remembering every time that Sasuke said that he was going out with a handsome man or with a pretty girl. He had wondered how come he was going out so much lately. He wondered what had changed? Now he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And he still hasn’t come out of the shower,— Kojuro said looking at his phone. —that story took about 30 minutes.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It did, however, I thank you for telling it to me, I asked Sasuke to tell me how did your relationship began but we’ve always been interrupted so far.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, you wanted to hear as much details as possible and I know how much time he can spend on a shower even on a hurry.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t mind waiting.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But I do.— he said, got up from his seat and quickly opened the door to the bathroom —MASAMUNE-DONO, GET OUT NOW!!!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, that was unexpected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About five minutes later Masamune came out of the shower fully dressed and with a towel on his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Kojuro, you can’t do that anymore! I’m a taken man.— he said smugly. Yukimura felt Kojuro mentally facepalming himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He had been waiting for about a half hour.— Masamune made an odd look and turned to his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We did talk for a long time.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright then, I’ll try to manage my time better next time.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the three left the apartment. Kojuro locked the door as the others waited for him. Then, they heard the next door open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good evening,— said a woman around their age. —Pardon my forwardness but, which one of you is Masamune-dono?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That would be me.— Kojuro said before anyone else could tell her otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please tell your roommate to be considerate of his neighbours, the walls are not sound-proof.— then she went into the elevator. Masamune gave him a stern look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, have a fun night then.— then he walked away, ignoring him completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono…— Yukimura said in a confused voice. —When you mentioned that you wanted to eat me like a dessert, never would I have imagined this kind of scenario.— he shifted on the bed trying to get more comfortable with the ropes that tied his wrists and ankles to the hotel bed. There was also the matter of buttplug up his ass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, I’m sure I mentioned to you that I wanted to decorate you with chocolate, caramel and whipped cream.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not sure you did actually.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever.— Masamune grabbed the can of whipped cream and shook it as instructed. —Should I put the blindfold now or after I put on the whipped cream?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Given the circumstances and what you’re trying to do, I believe you should give me the blindfold.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, you’re right.— He put the can down on the table and grabbed the bag where all the things where. —How does the buttplug feel?— He asked in his normal voice as he looked through the bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I most definitely feel it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Does it hurt? Is it uncomfortable?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not at all, it mainly feels odd.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to do this another day?— he asked, turning around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s alright, Masamune-dono! I’m always the one sticking it in you, I like that we are switching places.— Masamune seemed to blush and returned his gaze to the duffel bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can’t seem to find the… ah! Found it!.— He pulled out a small black piece of clothing. Then, he sat on the bed and carefully wrapped it around Yukimura’s eyes. —Is it too tight?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s fine, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good, let’s get this started.— Yukimura felt him get off the bed and heard him walk over to the table where he had left the can of whipped cream earlier. He heard him shaking the can as he got closer. Then, he felt something cold on his stomach. He shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Too cold for ya?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, something… something like that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, sorry.— He said and continued to decorate him moving up from his belly to his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s colder than I imagined.” He thought. Next up, his right nipple was glazed up in what he could only suspect was a small swirl. The action was repeated in his left nipple. He was feeling nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune went back to the table and grabbed a couple of things, something from a thin plastic container, maybe something that had fruits and another thing from another material slid from the table. He approached and left the thin plastic container on the nightstand. Then there was a pop, and something sticky started spilling over his abs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is that?— he asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Chocolate syrup, don’t worry, I’m almost done.— He was holding back a chuckle, Yukimura could tell. —These are strawberries.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can I have one?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sure, open your mouth and stick out your tone.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Already?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m just joking,— he opened the container, —just open your mouth, they have no leaves.— Masamune then carefully placed one on his mouth and Yukimura took it. It tasted very sweet. —Don’t choke on it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you going to use all of them on me?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want me to save you some?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, I’ll try not to use all of them then.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura felt him place something on top of the cold whipped cream swirls. He swallowed hard, expectation growing on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Did </span>
  <em>
    <span>it </span>
  </em>
  <span>make you uncomfortable?— He asked, closing the container and leaving it on the nightstand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m used to it now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, a naughty boy, </span>
  <b>I see.</b>
  <span>—So far, Yukimura hadn’t been one to indulge in dirty talk or anything that resembled BDSM, but so far things seemed really exciting. His dick was on that verge of wanting to wake up but still needed a shot of coffee to get up, or in this case, a stroke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune passed his fingers over his body in a featherlike way, sending shivers over his body. His touch moved all the way over to his hip bone and rested his fingertips on top of his right thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’d love to let you sit like this for a moment.— he said. —but the whipped cream is already melting, and you look very delicious.— Yukimura swallowed hard again, Then, Masamune started lowering his hand and caressing his inner thigh. —I think I’ll start over here...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was warm breath over the skin of his thigh, then a soft touch, it was a kiss, then a careful bite. —Hmm.— he let out. There was something about being for a few months with one person behind locked doors, after some time, they learned what made you scream. —Despite taking the time to prepare me you decided to go for anything unsweetened.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well I know something else that is going to taste sweet.— he flirted, making him laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I really appreciate knowing how much use you plan on giving your mouth, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Shut up!</b>
  <span>— he chuckled. —Just enjoy the ride.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—As you say.— and comfortably settled back on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You look very happy.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Maybe I should interrupt that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There are many ways.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Such as…?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Stop calling my bluff!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re the one that started it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay but, could you please eat the chocolate first? I have no problem with the whipped cream, however, the syrup does feel weird.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sure.— Masamune then proceeded to lick his abdomen where the chocolate syrup had dropped. The stickiness was slowly replaced with warm breath and delicate smooches. There was a certain devotion to the way he licked him clean, it was thorough and careful. He’d started on his stomach and sucked for a moment his skin, making him tremble, then rose up and went sideways from were a swirl of whipped cream was. He took this opportunity to place his fingers over his dick and softly stroking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha…— he was being slow about it while still focused on cleaning him up. Next, after most of the chocolate syrup had been licked off, Masamune moved closer to Yukimura’s face and instead of moving closer to kiss him (as Yukimura had hoped) he licked the whipped cream off from his right nipple and was eating the strawberry, and with no warning, he sucked at his nipple. An unexpected jolt of pleasure surged through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Why that face?— Masamune asked, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I, uh... I had never felt anything like that there before.— Masamune chuckled and sat on top of his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Then something here worked.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see no other explanation… kiss me.— he’d been too far away for far too long already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, how needy.— he teased but kissed him sweetly all the same. —Are you ready?— He felt very warm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, please keep going.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gladly.— Masamune moved something around his right nipple. —Open up.— It was a strawberry. Yukimura savoured it as he felt Masamune get down from the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what he’s going to do now.” The footsteps seemed to be on the edge of the bed. He could feel the pressure of someone between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It sure seems glad to see me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me Masamune-dono, when you get like this I’m always glad to see you.” He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Masamune started putting his mouth around the tip of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh gosh!” he thought once he could feel the warmth of his mouth around him. —Ha!— he squirmed as Masamune started licking his member, enjoying making him squirm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He placed a hand on him and pumped lightly at his base but focused more on the rest of his shaft. He was being so thorough here too. He was enjoying this way too much, Yukimura felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masa…— the name got caught in his throat as he jerked his hips when a sudden jolt of pleasure hit him. He started bobbing his head up and down, sucking him off with force and Yukimura could only gasp as he felt every move his tongue made. It moved in such a way that he could feel it all around him, taking care of him. —Masa…— the words died in his throat again. He wanted to know what expression he was making, if possible, his eyes missed his image already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think that’s enough of that for now.— Yukimura whimpered at the loss of his mouth. —I’m not done having fun here.— There was the rustling of some clothes, some weight shifting on the bed and a question: —Can I take it out already?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous excitement welled up inside his belly. He had been waiting for this moment for what felt like ages already and now it was time, but there was also a question in his mind that he hadn’t managed to completely shake off. “Will he fit inside me?” To which the answer was “yes of course, but what if...?” Masamune was bigger than the buttplug he currently had in his ass--</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yukimura?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, take it out.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was out. He’d taken it out. Then, there was more shifting and the rope of his left leg was removed, then the one at his right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>You ready?</b>
  <span>—Masamune asked. —Do you still want to continue?— He sounded so kind. Could just a voice soothe you? The answer, to Yukimura at least, was a resounding yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m going in.— he said. —Tell me if you want to stop.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just relax.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura felt something poking at his ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Relax.— Masamune repeated. He penetrated him slowly, making sure not to hurt him. Oh! He was definitely bigger than that buttplug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura buried his head on the pillows. His mouth was drying up after the heavy gasps he was letting out and he started clenching at the sheets of the bed. This felt so weird! It was not unlike something he hadn’t experienced before, if anything, the buttplug should have alerted him that this is how it was going to feel, but it really was a whole nother thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you alright? Should we stop?— he sounded so concerned? Did his face give him away so?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just allow me a moment to get accustomed to this…— there was a snicker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, don’t worry about it.— He placed a hand on his face and caressed it with his finger. —It can take some time getting used to.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I cannot believe how easy you make it seem.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, I’m a pro, </span>
  <b>you see</b>
  <span>?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft, alright.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t believe me?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s not that, I just can’t fathom you getting so used to it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is it still very uncomfortable?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, I’m not used to it so far.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want me to…?— He was about to move away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, it’s fine! Just stay like this a while longer.— Masamune stayed like that for another moment. —Can you kiss me?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not without moving deeper into you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright then…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do have a solution, however.— he felt his hand pass over his nipple and then something sweet on his lips. —Eat the whipped cream and imagine it’s me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That is a bit too romantic coming from you, wouldn’t you say so? Masamune-dono?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up!— he teased back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ja ja ja!— he certainly felt more relaxed now. —You can keep going now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you sure?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I am.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Great.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune pushed himself deeper and yes, this was incredibly different to the buttplug. He felt so full, he could feel every twitch and movement coming from his lover’s dick. There was something so intimate about that, maybe this was why he liked it so much. For months now they had done this, yet this was his first time actually being on the receiving end of the pounding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Now I’m all in…— he said in a raspy voice, placing their forehead together. Everything felt really hot now with him as close as he was. His hands being tied to the bed was nothing less than torture, being unable to desperately cling to him, to touch his face as they kissed, to pull him closer, not even being able to see his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God knows I want to break free 🎵” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Masamune-dono was the one who had to be tied up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Move! Please…— he begged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll start slow… </span>
  <b>okay</b>
  <span>?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mhm…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Okay…</b>
  <span>— Masamune started pulling out. And then, as slowly as he did he started going inside again. It felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so weird.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was a certain intimacy in what they were doing, but also, he was just not used to that sensation. Not yet at least. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masa...mune…dono…— he managed to call out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want me to stop?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, keep going…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did. In keeping with the pace that had been set already, he cradled his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha...! Stop…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune upon hearing this he immediately pulled out and made sure to see if he was okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —I’m fine, I just really want you to untie me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright then.— Once his bounds were released he instinctively went for the blindfold in his eyes and immediately kissed Masamune deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You don’t kiss me enough.— he whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My bad.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can keep going now…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You sure?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, please.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can’t deny you anything when you ask for something so sweetly.— He said and kissed him back while he aligned himself again. —Ready?— His lover nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmmm…. ha.— he moaned as Masamune penetrated him again. It was still weird, it was as if being torn in two and only stuck together by a mighty dick. He held him by the neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You ready?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes…— Masamune started to move, continuing the pace that he'd set earlier. He moved his right leg over to get better access. —Haa!— there was a special tingle, it had been momentary and ended very fast, but Masamune caught on fast and on his next thrust he passed that spot more decisively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Got ya.— he said when Yukimura threw his head back. He kissed his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes, he had found it. It made him feel so good he didn’t want to speak. Words would have ruined the moment. Masamune was still going at the same pace and when he passed that spot, Yukimura managed to savour the incredible pleasure accompanied by the movement and just when it was about to fade he hit it again. But it was not enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha… fa…— he desperately wanted him to go faster, but words eluded him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune increased his pace a little, not because of the moans of his beloved, it was just the change of pace that happened when one was close. He appreciated the change of speed anyways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah…— Masamune kissed his lips and put his tongue inside him. Yukimura let him, he wanted nothing more than to be intoxicated by him. Intoxication tasted like whipped cream and strawberries. He stroked his back and managed to trace the strong muscles on his back, maybe he should return the favour one day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune slammed into him, shaking the mattress a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, oh yes! Keep going.” He thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Too much?— he managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No.— the two men smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was getting there. He could feel it. If he kept his pace as it was now he was going to be done for. “Yes, oh, yes!” Was all he could think of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nhgaah!— he said as he came, white liquid spilling on his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Glad to see you came.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shut up! Are you… done…?— he asked as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune pulled out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, want to take care of it?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Of course.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune then laid on his side and let his boyfriend take care of it with his hands. After a few powerful strokes, he was already coming in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Happy now?— Yukimura asked, getting only a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, yes.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura scooted closer and started giving him lazy kisses. Masamune responded by pulling him even closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sorry for not kissing you enough earlier.— He said between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can make up for it now.— He dipped his fingers into his lover’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are so sticky.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And whose fault is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, my bad.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever, just get in the shower with me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that an invitation for round 2?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft, not at all,— he chuckled and rolled onto his back. —I thought you enjoyed showering together.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do.— he answered resting his back. —Oi, pass the strawberries would ya?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura looked at the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabbed the plastic container with the strawberries. He took one and offered them to Masamune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You make a fun bottom.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—More than you like being pounded?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Perhaps.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How much time do we have left?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We still have another hour, we can chill here for a while.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I knew you would want to cuddle and shower.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know me very well.— He said as he settled into the crook of Masamune's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I enjoyed writing this chapter’s smut WAAAY to much. <br/>I remember reading that people visit AO3 a lot during the holidays, so I wanted to have something new for you to read today but wasn’t sure I could make it, instead, things turned out like this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.<br/>Okay so, the break worked, I know what I want to do next. What that means we’ll be back to our monthly schedule. <br/>Next chapter will be out on January 30th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I want you to be a monk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fair warning: no smut this chapter because plot.</p><p>Song: maronouichi sadistic by Tokyo Jihen. This song has many different versions and I recommend all of them, but for the purposes of this chapter we'll be using this one.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TfbwbVbvcFc<br/>The title is a reference to the song.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The morning sun snuck up from between the curtains landing on their sleepy faces. Fighting against that gentle wake-up was futile, the light over their eyes was a reminder that the outside world existed and their alarm was about to ring in a few minutes anyway. The new semester had begun just about two weeks ago and their schedule had become more lax, instead of having to come in at 8 am they now had to get in at the earliest at 9 a.m. which was a huge relief for Masamune who liked to sleep in, Yukimura was fine either way, he usually woke up early, so the time didn’t make much of a difference except for how much he had to hurry. Today they got in at 10 and left campus at 4. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Someone turn off the sun…— Masamune mumbled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’ll still have to get up.—Yukimura teased, placing a gentle kiss on his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that professor even coming in? Last time he didn’t and our next class was three hours later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Get up, you can do it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’ wanna.— He said as he turned around and nuzzled into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono, please.— Every morning that they woke up together Yukimura would wake up first, but many times he would find his lover draped over him, and at this, he was unable to get up, it was like having a cat that has decided to lay on top of you, you can’t just get up when they have their arm and leg on top of you with no regards on where they’re touching, not that there were any areas left untouched at this point. Whatever, you get my point. —We have to get up.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not yet, the alarm hasn’t gone off yet.— He replied with his eyes still closed. —Besides, after the number you did on me yesterday, I deserve to have you trapped in my arms.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can’t deny that I was very rough on you last night, but we still need to get up.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mmmhh… until the alarm rings.— Yukimura looked outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five seconds later the 8-bit version of JAP by abingdon boys school started ringing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fuck me...— Masamune complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s too early for that Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Smartass.— He said trying to move away from him without falling off the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Now it was noon and the professor had sent them an email that he was sick again and class would resume next week. The group took this opportunity to grab something to eat at a nearby restaurant as they awaited their next class, someone might have used this time to get some homework done or to study something complex, but it was the beginning of the semester and really there is nothing to be done during the first three weeks. Instead, the group was joking around about Keiji being unable to get a date when:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey, I’ve never seen Sanada with a girl, dunk on him for a change.— Keiji complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Huh, it’s true now that you mention it.— Motochika added. —How come we’ve never seen you with a girl?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—E-excuse me!?— Yukimura’s face grew bright red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah, actually, he had a girlfriend when we were in high school, but they broke up because of university.— Sasuke intervened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Masamune was barely paying attention before he was paying attention now. Yukimura had told him he’d had a girlfriend, he also had said that he wasn’t a virgin and also that he was the first guy he’d ever been with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart wants what it wants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He remembered him saying and how much of a punch to the stomach it felt like back then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Her name was Asahi-san,— Yukimura said. —she very nice.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay but, why have we not seen you with any other girls?— Motochika asked. —Still hung up on her?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, not at all.— His eyes quickly darted over to Masamune and back to Motochika.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you say blue? Is he telling the truth?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, he’s never mentioned her to me, so as far as I know he’s over her.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Okay, but then, what’s your type of girl then?— The two of them were getting slightly uncomfortable. —We already know that Maeda’s type here is Magoichi-sensei, and Sasuke says that any woman that can kick his ass </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>has a nice ass,— at that, Sasuke smiled and nodded. —but what about yours?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune was starting to get annoyed...</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart wants what it wants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>...old wounds felt as if they were being poked at. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ve never really given it much thought.— Then Sasuke, once again came to his aid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, he never has. Besides Asahi-san he never really paid much attention to that sort of thing, he followed our Oyakata-sama’s suggestions that we focused on school,  he did, me? Not so much.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How come?— Motochika teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Apples and oranges, you could say.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I uh… I’m also focusing on my studies rather than on my dating life.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Bah, you’re no fun.—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My heart wants what it wants.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a fling. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I only wanted to try, I’m not into guys like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t really think I was into you, did you? I’m not like that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Old wounds being opened up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not to be a downer but we should get going.— Kojuro said, —Our next class starts in ten minutes.— and pointed at his wristwatch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Already!? We should go.— Yukimura said, packing up his things. —I doubt this professor would let us in if we are late.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—True! He is such a pain and it’s barely been two weeks.— Sasuke complained, gathering his belongings too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Saved by the bell.” Masamune thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A few weeks ago Sasuke had gotten him and Yukimura a hacked game console that had a bunch of arcade and classic console games on it. Since it was winter break they’d decided to have as much fun with it as they could before the next semester started and they’d often make </span>
  <em>
    <span>double dates </span>
  </em>
  <span>were they teamed up to try and best their boyfriends (because despite everything Masamune and Yukimura still couldn’t get enough of competing against each other). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That same day, the conversation at the cafeteria still wrung in Masamune’s ears. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Her name was Asahi-san, she was very nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He mindlessly looked at the screen where his character was throwing lightning punches or something, it was an old game that Yukimura had found the other day and wanted to show him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono, is the combo too hard? Shall we try another one?— whilst some average person would have told you which buttons did what and let you figure out things by yourself, Yukimura gave Masamune “special treatment”. What this means is that he showed him not only what the basic controls were, but also a few combos and how to block attacks and avoid attacks, this was so they could fight on equal footing. So far, Masamune hadn’t noticed the “special treatment” but went along with his long explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not at all, but I was thinking,— he said and leaned over to his neck. —what do you say we do something else?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to play another game?— he asked, innocently pointing at his screen. Masamune sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Not that type of game.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! Oh...— and he blushed, really, the only thing he wanted was to play video games before the heavy studying hours with oil painting, cards, knitting and baking returned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone, </span>
  <b>what do you say?</b>
  <span>— Yukimura pursed his lips, sex was nice and everything, but from time to time you just wanted to eat something and play video games. Eating each other out got boring from time to time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you say we play something different? We could do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>later.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But they could come back later and they are not here now.— Yukimura paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m just not in the mood right now.— He answered. Masamune paused, sighed and then sat back straight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright then.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shall we continue this round or do you want to try another game?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let’s keep going in this one, I still have to beat you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That remains to be seen.—</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It was just a fling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Later that evening they had some leftover yakisoba that Sasuke and he had made the other day. Yukimura was chatting away happily and without thinking over too much about anything, he’d beaten Masamune-dono in a few rounds of the game, but he didn’t give it much thought, after all, he’d just began playing the game today and practice makes perfect anyway, although, he didn’t seem too keen to play a fighting game unlike some other times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that game just hadn’t caught his attention and they should try another one, or maybe he should go the safe route and play some Street Fighter Alpha. By this point he noticed that he wasn’t saying anything, neither was Masamune-dono.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is something the matter, Masamune-dono?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nah, everything’s fine.— His tone was very bland, almost unconvincing. Maybe he was salty after losing those couple of rounds? He did win like 2 out like…. A lot… Yeah, that was probably it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I approach this subject?” and he remembered the wise words of his Oyakata-sama. “Always give a guest good food, one can never fight with an empty stomach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Would you care for something else?— He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you have?— Masamune-dono looked at him as his boyfriend opened the fridge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We have udon noodles and yakitori.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll have some yakitori.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey! </span>
  <b>Wait a second!</b>
  <span> I still need to finish this.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! Right.— Masamune-dono chuckled. His Oyakata-sama was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they ate yakitori, Sasuke arrived and put his bag down, when he saw the two of them eating he let out a sigh of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t mind me, I came by to take a shower.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is Kojuro downstairs?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, he is, do you need anything?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, I was just asking.—</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>By the time it was ten o’clock Yukimura told them that they should go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We have classes early tomorrow.— He’d said. Then, when he saw Masamune-dono get his things to go back downstairs, he felt something was wrong. Usually, if he went back down to his apartment it was because he’d had indigestion with some food and didn’t want to stink his room up or.... Really that had been the only exception. —Wait, Masamune-dono, is something the matter? Do you have another stomachache?— Maybe he shouldn’t have given him that last serving of yakitori.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nothing, I just...— He opened the door ready to go downstairs when he thought: “Fuck… How much do you wanna bet that they are doing it right now? I shouldn’t intervene.” He then closed the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is something the matter?— Masamune turned to look at him. —You can always tell me.— But, how could he? In the end it was a problem with himself, it was all those memories about being a toy thrown away after a few weeks that came back to haunt him with an accidental phrase, it was not something that could be explained so easily. It reignited his fears, and something that he had been unsure of from the beginning of their official relationship. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What else does that site say?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It says to trust each other and be understanding of the other’s problems</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That was some solid advice. He turned to look at his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono…?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s just that...— How to begin to explain it? —I don’t want to be used for experimentation.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you mean by that?— He felt that had come out of nowhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You said your heart wants what it wants, and I said I was okay with that but....—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—...You’re not….— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wanted to be but... There have been a few guys who have played around with me to not be cautious.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono...— Now, how did he clear that out? Hadn’t he been clear this whole time?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever! Let’s just go to bed.— He said and walked right by him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wait, Masamune-dono!— Yukimura called to him. —I don’t want to leave it like this.— He remembered some of the advice that he’d read. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Always take your partner's concerns seriously and with empathy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” —Why does it bother you as much? Are you afraid I will do the same thing to you as those men did? If so then please tell me what can I do to make you stop thinking that.— He’d turned to look at him. His eyes looking up and down on him; thinking, most likely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can we lay down? Please?— Yukimura nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men walked over to his room and Masamune closed the door behind them again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not gonna have sex, are we?” He wondered since the lights were still off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sit down.— Masamune asked him. Taking this as a good sign, Yukimura sat down on their bed. His boyfriend walked over and sat on top of him, it seemed as if he had all the intentions of avoiding this with tender touches and heavy breaths, and he was going to; but he didn’t feel like avoiding things anymore and sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—There was a guy…— he began and sat next to him. —...we were in high school; he was friends with Kojuro and me. When I wasn’t with Kojuro I was with him. One day things happened, and he kissed me. Little by little things escalated and when things got a bit more sexual, he said how disgusted was and that he wasn’t gay. I got entangled like that with three other men and they always used the “I’m not gay like you” card. So… </span>
  <b>Yeah</b>
  <span>…— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That explained some things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that why my answer from back then bothers you as much as it does?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Yeah</b>
  <span>…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I apologize, I had no idea.— He began, feeling some guilt now despite not knowing about how deep Masamune’s feelings went. —I just had no idea how to explain it to anyone besides myself, I think I told you Sasuke suggested it to me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You did.— Yukimura shifted and now sat cross legged </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—However, my feelings have changed since we started dating, they are not the same, but they haven’t gone away. Back then I felt so strongly for you like I’d never felt towards any other man before, I wanted to stay by your side. Now… As of right now, I want you to be happy and I’m content knowing that at this moment, being by my side is what brings you happiness.— Masamune looked at him, his eyes watering a little. Yukimura stared straight at him. —I know now that me not defining myself hasn’t been easy for you, but trust me,— and he placed his hand over Masamune’s. —it doesn’t make those feelings any less real.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lot of feelings started building inside them. Comfort, trust, tenderness. It was so hard to express, but maybe there was one thing he could say that could encapsulate everything that was going on inside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you too.— He finally said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gently, he held Yukimura close to him and balled his fists on his clothes. In return, Yukimura wrapped his arms around him and hid his nose on the crook of his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—For now, and for as far as I can think I only want you. I’m sorry for making you worry.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No… I’m sorry for not trusting you.— He let go only to kiss him desperately as if he was a wanderer who had just found water in a desert. They parted and Yukimura chased after him without realizing it. —Let’s go to sleep.— Yukimura looked down at his lips and then at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That is a great idea.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They took off their clothes and laid in bed. Masamune hugged him, taking advantage of his warm body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We had no homework today, right?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s fine, I checked.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good.— He mumbled. —</span>
  <b>Goodnight</b>
  <span>.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sweet dreams, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promised myself I would do this, I wasn't going to chicken out after I'd gotten this far and gone back and rewritten some stuff to make room for this. This second climax is what the break was for, I knew I wanted to come here after I realized I had miscalculated how many chapters this was going to be. I'm sorry if it got too real for you guys and you weren't expecting this. Anyways, we only have one more chapter to look out for, so I hope you will read the last one.<br/>Finally, do leave a comment if you liked it, it's always helpful and appreciated.<br/>Next update is March 13th</p><p>Edit *26/feb: Thank you guys sooooooo much for 600 views!!!! I'm over the moon!! I can't even begin to explain how much this means to me!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. For Now & the Rest of Our Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Snippets of their relationships through the next 4 years.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is IT everybody, the last chapter!! I really hope you like it! I gave no fucks and used quite a few cliched expressions cause I thought "fuck it! it's the last chapter, go nuts!"<br/>Heads up, this is basically 3 chapters in one smut-wise and they're divided by seasons.</p><p>"Winter"<br/>The song is Marunouchi Sadistic (expo ver.) by Sheena Ringo (technically I've already used this song before but this is a different version). Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nsl5fR2xxyg<br/>Tags: blowjobs, public sex.</p><p>"Autumn"<br/>The song is No lie by Sean Paul ft. Dua Lipa. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzU8KqOY8YA<br/>Tags: countertop sex, bareback, spit as lube, rough sex.</p><p>"Spring"<br/>The song is In Your Eyes by the Weeknd. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3QiD99jPAg<br/>Tags: bareback, sex toys, cock ring, dildo, vibrator, multiple orgasms, anal sex, rough sex.</p><p>"Epilogue: Summer."<br/>The song is Luz de dia by Enanitos Verdes. Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nMCMO1ZMVbY<br/>Tags: none, this is just a conclusion to wrap this all up.</p><p>The real mvp for writing was Halestorm's cover of Bad Romance though, ngl.<br/>While writing this chapter, it hit me that many of you are probably NOT using a laptop and instead are reading on mobile, which is fine. The only chapters where I'd really encourage you to listen to the song are 1, 5 and maybe 7.<br/>Anyways, hope you enjoy the rest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Winter </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nice to have a change of pace once in a while. Sometimes you just had to go somewhere else and breathe a different air. This was one of those occasions. They had gone to a nearby city and were staying in a hotel with a balcony that had a lovely view of the outside. The weather was cold with brisk wind colouring their noses red as the heavily clouded sky made everything look so dark across the city you could see a few neon lights here and there. Yukimura was outside on their hotel room balcony enjoying the scenery when Masamune came out to greet him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey.— He said in his usual cool tone of voice. —How can you stand this cold, I’m wearing a jacket and I’m freezing. You, on the other hand, are wearing a jacket as thick as mine and you seem fine!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono, at this point you know very well I’m very warm to the touch.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft, I know. Still.— He paused for a moment and continued the conversation. —What are you doing?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Nothing particularly. Taking advantage of the view, I guess.— Masamune walked over to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s a little different from what we’re accustomed to, I’ll give you that, but it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>different.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you not enjoy it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It’s not my favourite view.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you prefer?— Masamune shivered and Yukimura extended his arms in return. He gladly accepted the offer and took the refuge in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I grew up in a place where there is a lot of nature so I’m very used to that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—In Oshu, right?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s right.— Yukimura started to make his arms go up and down his boyfriend’s arms making sure that he was feeling a little bit warmer. —By the way, I don’t think I’ve ever heard either you or Sasuke say where you grew up in.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We haven’t?— He pondered for a minute. —We both grew up in Koufu.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ah! I see.— Well that explained a lot of things.(1) —But... Koufu isn’t a very big city either.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I very much enjoy the sight of either one of those landscapes.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see....— Masamune stopped shivering and the two stayed silent as the two looked at the city. It was around five in the afternoon and you would think it was six or seven due to how dark it was. —Hey, I got an idea.— He smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmm? What is it, Masamune-dono?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What about a little fun here?— And looked at him seductively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—WHAT!? NOO! W-w-w-we shouldn’t do that here, anyone could see us.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft, don’t worry! Everyone is busy doing their own thing, nobody will notice if we are having sex.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But, aren’t you cold?— This seemed to hold him for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll… suck you off… then.— He said slowly only to pick up his confidence at the last word to give him a smirk. —It’ll be something fun to tell your friends.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Which friends are you talking about? Our friends?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Other friends.— Yukimura laughed. —Alright, I’ll admit it. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>also </span>
  </em>
  <span>my kink.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a better argument. To be honest, at this point, he felt that he’d run with a lot of Masamune’s kinks and another one couldn’t hurt. It might even be exciting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I accept then.— He said, still not believing that he’d just agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Really?— Neither could Masamune.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You saying it was your kink made me curious.— He chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You won’t regret this.— And kissed his neck. —I promise.— Yukimura felt a shiver go up to his body, but not from the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What if someone comes?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We’ll be fine, trust me.— He then unzipped his jeans and unbuttoned them despite the tips of his fingers being very cold. “Whatever, they’re going to get warm anyway.” Masamune took out his boyfriend’s shy dick and gave it a few strokes.  —Look, even little Yuki doesn’t mind the cold.— He whispered and gave a small bite to his earlobe. Yukimura turned red. Once it was in its full form Masamune knelt and started giving a few sucks to his tip. This earned him a few soft gasps. Satisfied, he began to twist at his shaft. Yukimura threw back his head a little and put his hands on the rail and made the conscious effort not to grab Masamune’s head so that he wouldn’t choke by accidentally making him deepthroat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His efforts were useless because soon his dick was completely inside of his mouth. The warm and damp sensation of his mouth felt so good. —Ha...— a few degrees lower and his breath would have come out like that of a dragon. —Masa...mune...— he made the effort but it was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune continued to twist at his shaft while he sucked at his tip. “Oh gosh!” Yukimura thought. It was so easy to surrender to the thrill that overflowed him little by little, increasing oh so slowly as his boyfriend took his sweet time to give his cock all the attention he desired. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any warning, he stopped sucking at the tip and his lips caressed his shaft to his balls. There, he began to lick and gently suck at them while his hand continued twisting at him but changing its rhythm. At this point, he didn’t care if someone saw them, this was worth it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune was feeling very satisfied by his handiwork as he heard the gentle moans. The white knuckles still on the rail weren’t going unnoticed by him either. Despite all these months, there was still a very satisfying feeling by seeing Yukimura at the palm of his hands. “I love him.” He thought and deepthroated him again. It was a weird thing, but we loved it when he did and could feel the hectic way his heart beat. If anything, it made him feel closer to him, made him feel like he was the only one with that privilege. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune let out a moan as he slowly sucked from the shaft to the tip, enjoying every inch of his skin. Yukimura looked down and was met with his piercing gaze as he continued to suck at his tip and pump at his cock. His eyes almost asking “enjoying the view?” He was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Ha…! Ah…!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You seem happy.— He interrupted himself for a moment and continued to suck him. There was a chuckle or at least the attempt at one as it was cut off by a gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a rhetorical question?” Yukimura wondered with his head clouded by pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune changed his pace and started to go faster, without neglecting any part of his dick, everything was attended to, as a treat. He liked to feel his mouth filled like that, it only made him more enthusiastic to keep on going, even if his mouth started to hurt, but it was worth it. His boyfriend’s moans were getting a tiny bit louder and that was a good sign. He was close. With Yukimura’s self-control now thrown away, now there was a hand on his hair. After some sucks and faster twists, he heard his name being called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m… coming….— and not a second later there were white drips of cum coming out and a splash on his face and he removed it with his finger only to lick it off. —You… you don’t have to do that...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh! </span>
  <b>But I want to</b>
  <span>.— and sucked off the bitter liquid that was coming out in a much gentler manner than he had been just a few seconds before. Even when it was stopping, Masamune continued to suck at him, gauging at his boyfriend’s reaction. —Augh!— He almost yelled. That was the sign that enough was enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think we were pretty safe until you did that.— Masamune teased as Yukimura stuffed himself back into his pants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I would rather in the future we not repeat what we have done just now if you are going to tease me as you did just a few moments ago.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hehe, it was worth it.—He answered back with a cheeky smile. They looked at each other for a moment. Then, Yukimura looked around, searching for some awkward acquaintance to make their appearance. When none did he turned his gaze back to Masamune and kissed his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just please don’t tease me like that when we do this again.— he asked, and made his way back inside. Masamune chuckled before following him inside when something registered in his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—W-wait… “when we do this again?”— And ran back inside. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Autumn</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d made it! Another semester passed. At this pace, they would graduate in no time and without failing a single class, which, according to the rest of their friends was, most certainly, an accomplishment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I want a break!— Masamune said. —As soon as we get back to our building I’m falling asleep.— It was early in the morning. They’d had their last exam early in the morning as voted by most of their classmates. It was at 8 am and it was going to end at 10 pm. Motochika had taken the exam before them because he was dealing with some stuff and got special permission from the professor and ran back to his hometown. Kenji failed so miserably that the professor told him not to even bother coming to take the test because he was going to go earn extra credit doing other stuff. Kojuro had told them that he was going to grab a bite once he was done and Sasuke was nowhere to be found after they’d gotten out even after waiting for him for a few minutes. Besides, his phone had broken a few days ago and still hadn’t gotten a replacement so it was just easier to find him someplace than look for him. That left only our two lovebirds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I’ll be joining you as well. I feel even the deepest parts of my soul drained.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, you barely managed to pass even though you did that oil painting and made like three houses of cards. But let me tell you, hearing you explain how doing those things helped me pass, so… </span>
  <b>great job.</b>
  <span>— and patted his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You can join me for once.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It may work for you and Sasuke, but not for me.— They walked into the metro station and continued to walk, both yawning as they felt their eyes getting heavier. —I don’t know if I’m going to be able to keep my eyes open once we’re in there.— Masamune noted as he rubbed his eyes. —If I fall asleep wake me up.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll do no such thing...— His friend was about to complain but was interrupted. —...because I can hardly keep my eyes open as well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—In that case we should use an alarm!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Great idea!— and the two set a timer since it was a ten-minute train ride from their university to their building. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—That was a great idea.— Yukimura said closing the door behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—And it worked very well.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Up until that last minute when your jacket got caught in the door.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Don’t remind me.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, if we fell asleep so deeply there we can fall asleep just as well here.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Way ahead of ya.— Without any warning, Masamune took off his clothes except for his pants and went over to his boyfriend’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura chuckled and joined him.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time the two woke up again the sky had turned orange. Yukimura got up feeling completely refreshed after sleeping most of the day away. Masamune on the other day, while not completely refreshed he did feel rested and without much protest got up from his bed as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Should we get dressed and go eat somewhere?—Masamune asked as he saw the empty refrigerator. At that moment, he was only wearing a buttoned shirt, borrowed from his boyfriend’s floor, and his lightning pants. Yukimura on the other hand had put on a printed shirt and his black and red pants, making them both very much undressed for anything that involved getting out of the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura looked around without answering. —Excuse me for a moment.— He said and checked the bathroom and Sasuke’s room. —I believe we are alone.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—They’re probably downstairs taking a nap too. Why?—Yukimura gave him a seductive look as he walked towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I know what we should do now.— Masamune made a surprised face at him, but then smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Alright</b>
  <span>… I see where this is going and it sounds good to me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without any more permission Yukimura grabbed Masamune by the hip and the back of his neck next, he pressed him close to him while hungrily devouring him with a deep kiss. There was nothing left unexplored that evening.  He sucked in all the air out of his lungs and bit his lip as the only respite that he was getting any moment soon. Masamune wrapped his arms around the other’s neck and relished the next kiss that he was given. Yukimura moved his hands down on the back of his thighs and carried him over to drop him on the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t think I can wait till we get to my room. It’s been too long.— That last month had been brutal to them, even more than previous semesters and this was the first moment they had gotten to unwind for a month already. In all honesty, Yukimura wasn’t going to blame Sasuke if he was doing the same with Kojuro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No problem here, but I must say this is very unlike you.— And seductively put his left leg over his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Maybe we have switched roles.— He answered then left a soft kiss on his ankle. Carefully, he lowered Masamune’s leg and dragged him closer, only to put his hands next to his hip bones and remove the meddlesome clothes that had already been stained.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without missing a beat, Yukimura’s shirt followed revealing his defined abs. —Do you enjoy what you see?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Missed it very much.— He joked back. Those pair of lips took him again and hungrily devoured him, leaving no part of his mouth unexplored. Masamune linked his legs together to pull him closer and desperately grabbed at his back, his erection growing as the body on top of him brushed against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they parted a small trail accompanied their gasping mouths. Masamune noticed how intense his beloved’s gaze was. If he felt he was going to be taken over with touch alone, he was sorely mistaken. He’d been in the belly of the beast the minute he’d said “alright”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, he went for his neck, sucking lightly at the skin, careful to not leave a mark. “Despite everything, so caring.” He thought as he arched his back with the touch and let out a soundless moan when his member grazed his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura, unwilling to wait any longer, removed his pants, letting them drop and started to pump him. —I love you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you too.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I saw something like this before.— Masamune was about to ask what he meant when his boyfriend spat on his fingers. —I refuse to leave your side for even a moment, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Do it!</b>
  <span>— Who was he kidding? It had been a month! Of course, he was desperate too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura inserted a finger inside him and received a shiver in return. Despite all their touching, his hands were cold against his hole. After moving about a bit he took his finger out and spit into another one to insert two fingers. He scissored him quick and sloppily, his hard dick was already leaking in anticipation and couldn’t wait much longer, not that Masamune could either. His own cock twitching in anticipation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Get in.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Are you sure?— He asked, despite his eyes being dark with lust and his breathing was erratic, no doubt matching the velocity at which his heart was beating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please.— He begged. Not being one that loved seeing others beg, Yukimura quickly listened to his petition. He sat in his hand and covered his needy cock with it. Then, careful as to not hurt him, he went inside him. Once he was fully enveloped, he stopped, his knuckles white trying to stop himself from moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck! You can move!” Masamune screamed in his head.  —Please...— He managed to let out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My pleasure.— And without any more prompting, he rolled his hips back to slam back into him. At the delicious movement, Masamune moved his head, taking the back of his hand to his mouth. Yukimura continued to move, one hand holding his hip and the other going over his naked torso, marvelling at the touch of his skin. He leaned down and started kissing him away, drowning out all of his lover’s moans and savouring the pleasured twitches from his body, taking possession of him, because, at this moment, Masamune was only his.  And he was feeling close, but he didn’t want to stop just yet. He took himself out and moved his boyfriend closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Turn over.— Yukimura said between pants. With a chuckle, Masamune did as ordered and stood with his legs in front of the countertop and his arms supporting his upper weight. He felt his ass burning up again as he felt that foreign object inside him again. This time it went more harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Can I keep going?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Fuck! Yes, please!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enthusiastically, Yukimura started thrusting into him repeatedly and at an unforgivingly fast pace, giving his partner no time to take a breath between slams. Between thrusts, Masamune felt kisses and small bites on his back. He closed his fists as his mind was going blank with pleasure. His mind pleaded for him to keep going, unable to be voiced because of his intermittent moans taking over his throat and stomach. Then, warm hands grabbed his arms and pulled them back, throwing his head back. He was in so deep and kept pounding him with such force that tears built-up in his eyes. —Yeah! Like… that…!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was all he wanted, he wanted to feel like that forever, stay in that point of complete ecstasy but the tipping point was coming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura dropped his arms and started to focus on Masamune’s spot, driving him wild and getting a loud moan in response to the change of pace. His eyes shifted over his back, the way his muscles moved and started to shine with a thin layer of sweat turned him on. While it was a shame that his lips were so far away, there was a different pleasure by doing it in this position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yuki… mura....— Masamune moaned out as he came. His mind went blank for a few seconds and tried to cool down his face with the cool surface of the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura pulled out leaving a trail of cum all over his lover’s ass that started going down his leg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That...— Masamune uttered, his body completely satisfied. —...that was very fun.— and chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura followed and put a hand over his face hoping it would help him cool down, but at some point, his hands had grown warm and did nothing to ease the heat in his face. Then, while his boyfriend properly got up, he saw the mess dripping down the countertop, down on the cabinets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it? Not satisfied? Do you want to go another round?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s not it...— and pointed to what his eyes were looking at. Masamune turned around, took a few steps back and made a grimace. —We are going to have to clean that...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Must we do it right now?— He asked panting, the high from his previous orgasm still present in his breathing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—We have to… You know how difficult it will be to clean later.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Fuck, you’re right.</b>
  <span>— And went to grab something to clean himself with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever.—</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Spring</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>—So, why don’t you show me what did you bring?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What didn’t I bring!— Yukimura said cheerfully. —I brought a vibrator, anal beads, a cock ring, a blindfold, some red rope, your butt plug and a lot of lubricator and condoms!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Love, we only paid to have like an hour for actual sex...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I see… I guess the rope is out.— Masamune nodded. —You’re gonna have to pick and choose.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked in his bag for a minute and moved stuff around. Masamune could see the gears turning in his head as he tried to choose which he was going to use that night. —Did you have a plan?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I didn’t, however, I was planning on using all of them on you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My poor ass… Even I wouldn’t be able to handle that many things at once.” Masamune thought. —I’m going to clean myself up while you decide.— He said and went into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I promise my mind will be made up by the time you come out.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Good.— and with that, he closed the door to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten minutes later Masamune came out wearing a white complimentary bathrobe. —Oi, Yukimura, have you decided already?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes! Have you cleaned yourself up properly?— The two smiled at that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Hell yeah!</b>
  <span> What did you settle for anyways?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—The cock ring and the vibrator!—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You sound very happy about that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It wasn’t exactly an easy decision.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pfft, whatever. Anything I should know?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Umh… have you ever worn any of these?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No, not that I remember.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh...— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>how to use it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I do actually, I did my research before buying this.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Wouldn’t expect anything less from you. So, how do we use this?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll stuff your penis inside of this, it needs to be flaccid. Are you?— Masamune shot him an odd look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, that’s a very… a “yes” isn’t usually what a guy wants to hear in these scenarios, but now it kind of is? I’m confused.— Yukimura seemed to beam at his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just sit on the bed and trust me.— Still confused, but trusting his lover to know what to do, Masamune disrobed and sat on the bed completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are very handsome, have I mentioned that enough?— He said and kissed his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wouldn’t mind hearing it a bit more.—And the two kissed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura grabbed the silicone ring from inside his bag and sat next to him. He started by putting it under his balls and just, carefully stuffed the flaccid dick on the ring until it came out the other side, that way the ring was placed before the balls and prevented anything from coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now </span>
  </em>
  <span>I know how you put these things on.— Masamune said, looking at the masterwork that laid under his eyes. —Now what?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Now we have a little fun.— Then he pushed him on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>You know</b>
  <span>, the longer we are together the more I think my libido is rubbing off on you.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That may be the case.— He said and then leaned down to take him into his lips. —Or maybe it’s just me feeling more comfortable as time goes on.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>I like it</b>
  <span>.— They continued to kiss. Slow and gentle at first with tiny kisses going to each other’s noses and cheeks with giggles and snorts here and there. Then Masamune intervened. —We don’t have forever, just a reminder. We can do this back home all we want.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re right.— And gave him a deep kiss that explored every inch of his mouth, leaving no place undiscovered nor uncared for. When he finally let go, his beloved’s lips chased after them in deep sorrow, he missed them already. —I love you.— but just because of that, their leave could be forgiven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura sat on top of him, straddling him as he unbuttoned his shirt. Masamune just relaxed and enjoyed the show. While his right arm was over his head on the bed, his left one reached over to him and his fingertips rested over the zipper of his pants. A subtle way of ordering him to remove those pestering layers of clothing. Amused, he moved his arms back and down letting the shirt fall on its own and quickly disposed of his inside shirt. Then, he unbuttoned his blue denim trousers and unzipped them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned down and started kissing him again. Then he lowered his touch and started to kiss and suck at his neck, earning a few moans from Masamune. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey! It’s up!— he cheerfully said and Masamune facepalmed. Laughing, slowly Yukimura had them forehead to forehead. —Sorry.— he said with still a smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Whatever….— As an apology, Yukimura kissed him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please, don’t be mad, I’m just excited.— he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not. What are we doing now?— Yukimura got up and grabbed the pink vibrator from his bag. Meanwhile, he sat up on the bed and saw the toy that his boyfriend had gotten. It was shaped like a very veiny and long erect dick, the type that he would’ve, in the past, wasted no time to put in his ass or his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s the one you got?— He asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes it is. Hey! It grew in size! At this pace, the cock ring will fit you well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It would grow faster if you stroke me.— Yukimura grabbed the lube from the bag and gave him a smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I must say Masamune-dono, you’re very brilliant.— He poured some on his hand, sat and started to stroke him at a very slow pace as if savouring it. —I don’t think I’ve ever said this, but I think your cock is very handsome.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune bit his lip suppressing a moan. His cheeks had grown red and his breathing had slowly begun to increase. In response, Yukimura captured his lips and silenced him while pumping him at a faster pace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think we can continue. What do you say?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you even have to ask?— he gave him a sharp look, desire increasing the further they went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you.— was his response along with another gentle kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you too.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started by putting one finger in and moving it around, paying close attention to his lover’s reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just add the next one.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright.— and he added the next one, this time his fingers were greeted with more resistance, but before long his insides had grown accustomed to the size. Yukimura decided to tease him by moving his fingers in a way that would graze against his prostate. To which he was met with a complaint. —Another one then?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Cheeky fucker</b>
  <span>.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you too.— and kissed his thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Masamune was ready, Yukimura inserted the tip of the vibrator in him, paying close attention to his reactions. His face was growing redder the deeper it was going in and he was hiding his face in the pillows while his face was completely opened. The vibrator was bigger than either of them. It wasn’t exactly making him jealous, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, the image in front of him was nothing short of obscene. His cock was twitching and getting redder begging for release and his hooded eye looked at him in such an unfocused manner the deeper the vibrator went in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he should have picked a smaller size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is…(hah) is it… (ah) is it all in?— He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—It almost is.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his head back as he tried to breathe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to stop?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Don’t… you… dare!</b>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura inserted the last inch of the vibrator in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—How are you doing?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Give me a moment…— he puffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright.— with a chuckle, he leaned down, kissed his right cheek and pushed the hair that fell over his eyes back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You know, you’re pretty handsome yourself.— Masamune received a bashful chuckle. —Let’s keep going now.— he got a nod in response and Yukimura turned it on at the first setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first setting felt nice. It was a continuously gentle sensation. Soft waves of pleasure were being generated as the toy vibrated inside of him. Then, his lover started moving the toy and while the movement spiced things up a bit, it wasn’t enough. If he had been left to his own devices unable to change the setting and unable to move it around him things would have gotten boring very quickly and began to buck his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want more?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes… How many settings does this have?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Five, it’s currently in the first setting. Would you rather I switch it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Please…—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quick movement, the pace was increased and a quiet moan came out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The feeling was just a tad more intense this time. It was more enjoyable this time around. A luscious sensation overcame him and felt no need to go further. When Yukimura started to move it, he twisted it and moved it in and out, which made the moans that swelled at his chest come out his lips in an entrancing noise. His voice sounded so deep and full. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a moment!” He thought as a small surge of pleasure came over him. His grip tightened slightly on the sheets and started to breathe heavily. “Did I just…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I think I just came....— Masamune asked and let out a sigh of relief once the toy was off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s good.—Yukimura got closer to him and started kissing his neck, then kissed his left cheek and took his lips to console them as the dildo raged on his insides. —I want to see how many times you can do it in an hour.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you this sadistic?” He wondered as his lips were being tenderly entertained. Then little by little, his partner became more aggressive and carefully bit his lower lip, he went lower and bit at his neck gaining moans of pleasure. Yukimura went even lower and licked at his nipples and his abdomen, sucking at the skin with care. His hands caressing every inch of skin available while his fingers traced different paths across his sensitive skin that had long ago ignored the cold air from that room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Shall we turn this up?— He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hmm, </span>
  <b>yes</b>
  <span>!— Without any more need for confirmation, Yukimura turned the toy onto its third setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now there was a bigger difference. It felt like a bigger increase from last time. His insides felt more stimulated than before and his vision started to blur due to him still not going down from the high of his last orgasm. Yukimura, mercilessly moved the toy in and out, twisting it in a different direction from last time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It felt so good. If he could yell at his boyfriend to keep it going he would.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Aah! Mhh...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that enough?— He whispered to him. Instead of answering with words, the answer he gave was with his lust-filled eyes. —I understand.— And switched the dildo to the next setting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yes!” Masamune thought and involuntarily arched his back. Waves of pleasure started overflowing his body, they came almost like an avalanche and wouldn’t stop. It overwhelmed his senses. Things went white for a moment there but the toy kept ragging on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, he came but there was a feeling of dissatisfaction lingering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—More…— he begged. He still craved more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Gladly.— and he turned the dildo onto the next setting. Masamune started feeling overwhelmed now. This was too much. His body was at a crossroads between wanting to stop and breathe and keep going. He still hadn’t released and that sensation made him want to keep going, despite his lover doing his best to satisfy his every desire. He wanted more. Yukimura moved over to him and kissed him. Unmercifully, he took his lover’s already red and twitching cock and started pumping it. Leaning into his touch, he began to move his hips again. This time, the dildo moved with him and vibrated on his spot making his vision blurry and his breathing erratic. It was a delicious torture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura savoured every hitched breath and suppressed moan and relished in the fact that Masamune was the mess that he was right then and there because of him.  His eyes started to well up with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want to stop?— He only received a nod in response and without pause, he sat up and turned off the toy. —Should I take it out?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—No… not yet… give me… give me a minute…— He said as he tried to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Was that too rough on you?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I… I probably wouldn’t do it again anytime soon.— and chuckled. Yukimura looked down. —</span>
  <b>Oi! </b>
  <span>Don’t look like that! I enjoyed it.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You did?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I did, so don’t sulk… please.— they locked eyes. Masamune then extended his arms. —I love you.— and smiled at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reassured, the other man leaned down and hugged him back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you too.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Just give me a few more minutes and let’s keep going.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You still want to keep going!?— He parted and sat back. —You’re certainly a force to be reckoned with, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Heh, I’ll admit I was almost at my limit but I still wanted to keep going.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I must say, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>insatiable.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Maybe you should take matters into your own hands now.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Is that a challenge?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you think?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I believe that you know what we are going to do next.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Hell yeah.</b>
  <span> I still want your cock despite everything you’ve done to me today.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You flatter me needlessly, Masamune-dono.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I wouldn’t say needlessly, but hey...— he extended his hand over to him and Yukimura took it, intertwining them. —take good care of me.— he said with a flirty smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You are making the wait harder on me.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s something I like to hear.— and looked down. The other man chuckled. —</span>
  <b>Get ready.</b>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Already?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What can I say? Hearing you say that made me impatient.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —That’s good news for me.— he said and grabbed the bottle of lube that had fallen from the bed at some point. Masamune looked at him with hungry eyes as he rubbed his length with glistening lube. Despite being filled to the utter brim with the vibrator and coming a few times, his body still longed for the warm touch of his beloved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura sat in front of him with his thighs over his calves. He grabbed his lover’s ass and dragged it over on his thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love it when you do that.— Masamune flirted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I believe you’ll love what I do next.— Yukimura’s eyes had also become dark with lust. He’d waited long enough, watched his boyfriend enjoy himself with a dildo a different shape and size as his own dick and had even seen him come multiple times. While he wasn’t exactly the jealous type the previous display had left him feeling possessive and wanting his ass all to himself, and now he had it. He wasn’t going to waste any time savouring every single pound he was going to give him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura aligned himself to Masamune’s entrance and carefully entered him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling the familiar burning sensation sparked some new desire into him. This was real and happening, it was time. Gosh! He wanted this so bad. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura entered pretty easily and was completely inside him in no time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have an idea.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Mmm…. What is it?— Masamune whined. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you trust me?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you have to ask?— Yukimura chuckled and placed his left hand on his back and his left on his ass. —Are you…?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes, I am.—and with a swift movement, he pulled him in an upright position. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’ve been working out.— He pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Thank you, it’s been for this.— Masamune leaned down and kissed him deeply. As he did that, he took his hand behind his lover’s back and began caressing it. The other’s hands trailed down his warm body and settled on his ass. Then, they took him and began to move his hips upwards, grazing Masamune’s sensitive spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lips parted as a reaction to the movement. Yukimura’s thrusts were shallow and went at a gentle pace. They were not reaching at his prostate and there was a certain torture that came with that after being so well attended as he had been before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with no warning, he went in deep, grazing his spot and sending electricity all over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yes!! Right there!!— He almost screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—(Hah) You’re so sensitive right now...— Yukimura remarked. His answer was a whine. —I like it (huff)—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to his pace of shallow thrusts but this time moved him closer to his body, which caused his already very sensitive cock to react to every movement that graced him with a hint of his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their body’s relished in ecstasy. Masamune felt overwhelmed at the bliss which seemed to come after him from everywhere and clung to his partner for dear life. His gasps and moans seemed to originate from his stomach, reflecting how his whole body was reacting to the sensations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yukimura kept his irregular pace, aiming at his prostate every so often to cause the biggest impact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Masamune’s vision blurred and his hands tightened their grip on the other’s back. He was coming again. With the next deep thrust, his senses burst and he came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m not done yet.— Yukimura whispered to him. After this was said, he dropped Masamune back on the bed and entered him once again. This time he moved into him without mercy. His lover’s body was folded in two. Their breathing was erratic. Pleasure flooded their bodies and made them react accordingly. Yukimura felt his lover’s fingers dig onto his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept thrusting into him. One, two, three times. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was almost there. He could feel it. Oh, yes! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masa...mune…— He moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—...Together...— He managed to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, two, three. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the world went blank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men collapsed on the bed. Tired. Satisfied. Grins plastered all over their faces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’ll…(huff) take this (huff) off now.— Masamune barely managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah (hah), good idea… (pant)— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds, and with a somewhat steady hand, Masamune managed to pull the cock ring off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Fuck...</b>
  <span>— he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What is it?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s gonna be so hard to clean this up.— It was everywhere! It was like three times the usual amount. It draped over his stomach and some had even managed to land on his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I have some tissues in my bag. It’s on your side.— He pointed and Masamune rolled over to grab the bag and dug through it. —</span>
  <b>Shit!</b>
  <span> How many toys did you bring!?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hehe… Have you found the tissues?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Uhhh… yeah, found them.— He took them out of the bag and started cleaning himself up. —This was fun...—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—...But?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Let’s save this for special occasions, I don’t want to walk in at least an hour.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That sounds fair. I’ll call the lobby to request more time after I regain my strength. I’m very tired...— He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really went all out.— Masamune snickered. —How are your arms by the way?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—My arms are tired as well.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Would you like a sandwich?— He asked and pulled one out of the bag, offering it to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you so much, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—He he he, I love you too.— He said and scooted closer to him. Masamune settled on Yukimura's left shoulder, unwilling to move another inch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two men were happy. It was time to lay in bed once more and recover their strengths with snacks, humour and mobile games. </span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Epilogue: Summer</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—To our last semester!— Chosakabe said, holding the bottle of beer over him and waiting for his comrades to follow with his toast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—To our last semester!— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clinging of the beer bottles still rang in Yukimura’s ears. He was feeling woozy from all the drinking they’d done and was having trouble walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You really need to get better at holding your alcohol.— Masamune said as he carried him back to their flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I can hold my alcohol!— He countered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Yeah, right! And that’s why I’m carrying you back.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m overcome with sleep! That is all.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re drunk.— He mocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The city despite being brightly lit had significantly fewer people in its streets. It was very late after all. There weren’t even any cabs, or at least, they’d gotten such bad luck that none had appeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re very warm, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Alright, but don’t fall asleep on me, we still have a few blocks left to walk.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—But you're soo comfortable.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit! He’s starting to slur his words.” He thought. “Gotta go soon or he’s gonna fall asleep on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Hey love,— Masamune called him. —If you don’t fall asleep on our way home I’ll make you some food when we get back. How does that sound?— His eyes perked right up. —Hehe, good, okay, let’s keep going.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few minor setbacks, they managed to get back to their place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Masamune-dono, you stink of alcohol.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’d say that’s both of us, love.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m hungry, what should we eat?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you say we take a shower first? To get rid of the smell of alcohol?— Yukimura looked at him or at least tried to. His eyes kept unfocusing and he kept blinking trying to focus them again, but it never worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I know what you’re trying to do!— He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You want to have shower sex! And I'm okay with that.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Great! Now get in the bathroom and I’ll get us some clothes.— He nodded and stumbled his way into the bathroom as Masamune quickly grabbed clothes for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should turn the knob on.” He thought and started to get up from his seat on the toilet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Oh, </span>
  <b>hell no!</b>
  <span>— He heard behind him before he slipped and got caught by his boyfriend. —Just, take your clothes off...— and sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Right!— And he started to undress as the other turned on the hot water. —You keep surprising me, Masamune-dono. Even after all this time.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We really are not having sex right now, though.” He thought. —It’s hot already, get in.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span> —You are being so commanding right now. Wait! You haven’t taken your clothes off yet.— Now that it had been pointed out there was no point in fighting. It was easier to go along with a drunk than try to argue against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <b>Happy?</b>
  <span>— He asked once everything was off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Very much.— Yukimura was about to jerk him off when Masamune grabbed the scrubber in the shower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—First, let's clean that alcohol smell off of you, what do you say?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sounds good.— And he started cleaning him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You’re so handsome have I told you that lately?— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I don’t think you have, no.— </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Well, you are! And I love you so much.— He was getting emotional. That was a good sign. He’d changed from a horny drunk to a sentimental drunk. The next step was to get him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>sleepy drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I love you too.— Masamune chuckled as he carefully scrubbed his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I loooove Sasuke too, he’s such a good friend! Have I told you that we grew up together and he’s my best friend?— He said, slurring his words and talking in a lower voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—You have.— Masamune bit his lips to avoid laughing at how adorable his sincerity was. —What about Kojuro?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Sasuke told me that he’s amazing in bed.— His response was a roar of laughter. —He also told me he doesn’t like bunk beds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That’s because one time he was in the bottom bunk and the top one fell loose and he nearly got crushed.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That makes sense.—And then he yawned. To which, Masamune, gave a triumphant thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—What do you say we step out?—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—That sounds like a good idea.— Masamune turned off the water, dried him off and helped him put on his clothes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Do you want me to help you put on your clothes?— Yukimura asked despite having one eye half-way closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—I’m fine, you can go ahead and go to bed.— He nodded and crashed against the door. Masamune finished putting his clothes on and directed him to bed. It took him no time to get settled in under the blankets all warm and cozy. Yukimura reached out to his boyfriend and he shuffled closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Pleasant dreams, Masamune-dono.—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Goodnight, Sanada.—</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. This is a reference to Yukimura's polite speech (which, I spent the whole fic unsure of how to write). Koufu is a very cultural province. Mount Fuji is this place and there is a lot of pride in the fact that a lot of important historical events took place there. </p><p>And that was the last chapter!!! AAAah! I'm so happy!!! I haven't written a fic this long in forever and I'm actually quite happy about how it turned out. I may go back to edit it a little bit just so that it's better written but other than that, we are DONE!!!<br/>Special shoutout to c9nightingale, dolphugly and OtakuloverS for reading and commenting, you guys made my day and motivated me to keep going. I had the full intention of finishing it but you guys gave me that boost of confidence that every writer needs to keep going!<br/>Special thanks to my beta reader and friend K. I cannot begin to tell you how thankful I am for you for not only reading and reviewing this, but for putting up with the bullshit I left for you to read on the google doc comments. To my friend R who decided to read this so I could get to 600 views. And finally, to my good friend Sarasvasty over on Wattpad who DEFINITELY played a part in motivating me to keep going and try to stick to my self-imposed deadlines.<br/>Thank you to all of you! Words are not enough to express the gratitude and happiness I'm feeling right now.<br/>I love this franchise and it's characters, so while I don't have a plan right now for another fic I doubt I won't ever come back.<br/>I love you all, thank you so much and see you in another fic ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>